King's Box
by Lil-Sun-Rie
Summary: [AU][COMPLETE and REPOSTED] Amber eyes glowed eerily in the dark shadows. The heart must be of stone, so as to carve the law of living: The strongest survive. Will a light be able to pierce the dark abyss they call insanity?
1. Chapter One: Mute

**_King's Box_**

_Lil-Sun-Rie___

**Author's Note** I hope you like this story and I await a new review.

**Summary** Amber eyes glowing eerily in the dark shadows. All he knew was that a soft heart is not a heart at all. It must be of stone, so as to carve the law of living: The strongest survive. Will a light be able to pierce the dark abyss the call insanity?

**Disclaimer** Sadly, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

****

**_King's Box_**  
**_Chapter One: Mute  
  
_**

****

****

  
Kaoru pulled her gi tighter around her trying to keep out the cold. She heard footsteps outside her door, but she ignored them. She reached out for her water. Her throat was dry. The ceramic cup fell through her grasp and broke against the stone floor.  
  


  
She climbed out of her bed and kneeled next to the broken pieces. She cupped them in her hand and slowly tried to piece them together. Kaoru closed her eyes and pictured the cup in her mind. She felt the pieces shift in her hands and when she opened her eyes the cup laid fixed in her fingers.  
  


  
She silently placed the cup back on her table when the door busted open. Kaoru looked up at the candle light and saw her father.  
  


  
"Kaoru," he whispered. Kaoru looked up at him. He held his sakabuto in one hand and a small bundle in the other. Kaoru smiled up at him, but when she saw his urgent eyes she opened her mouth to ask what was wrong.  
  


  
"Kaoru don't speak," he hissed. "Come we must go." Kaoru followed him out the door. She turned to lock it, but her father grabbed her hand and dragged her away. He brought her to his room.  
  


  
He cradled the bundle in his arms and unwrapped it to reveal a medium sized mahogany jewelry box. The lid was carved with intricate designs. There were angels flying towards one another with a flowing banner following them. In between them was a dove with eyes of emeralds.  
  


  
Her father held the box out to her.  
  


  
"I want you to run away. As fast and far away you can get." He gently placed the box in her hands. "I want you to deliver this to Saito-San."  
  


  
Kaoru looked at the box in her hands. "Father, who is Saito-San?"  
  


  
"A man."  
  


  
"I promise to get this to Saito-San."  
  


  
Kaoru hugged the box to her breast and looked wide eyed at her father. He was pushing a trunk out of the way, as if there was something behind it. He started to grope the wall. He sighed in satisfaction and pushed in a brick. The wall started to move slowly to reveal a tunnel. Just when the wall was all the way opened three men clambered in the room.  
  


  
"Kamiya-Sama the soldiers are coming." Kaoru's father just nodded, shaking his head at the same time.  
  


  
"Protect my daughter." Was his lasts words before he dashed out of the room and out of Kaoru's life.  
  


  
The three men surrounded Kaoru and silently lead her down the stairs in the tunnel. Kaoru walked down slowly, being ten steps behind them.  
  
  


Suddenly a laugh from behind stopped their trek. Kaoru felt a sharp push from behind and fell forward. Kaoru pulled the box closer to her chest as she fell down the steps and knocked into one of the soldiers.  
  


  
She hit her head on his knee and gotten dizzy. The world started twirling and her grip on the box loosened. And she fell into unconsciousness.  
  


  
Kaoru felt like she was floating. Like all worries were gone. Then the rock hard pain of reality hit her. She failed her father. She lost the box.  
  


  
Kaoru laid groaning on a small cot.  
  


  
Megumi Takuni sat upright when her patient started groaning on the bed. She sighed in relief when Kaoru's eyes opened.  
  


  
"Megumi-Dono? Where am I?"  
  


  
"Shh.. Tanuki be quiet." Kaoru ignored her protests.  
  


  
"What happened to father?" Megumi went silent.  
  


  
Kaoru turned to her. "Megumi-Dono?"  
  
  


Megumi shook her head. She stared at the floor. She felt two hands grip her shoulders.  
  
  


"Megumi-Dono, please tell me."  
  
  


Megumi fiddled with her hair and whispered.  
  
  


"Kamiya-Sama is dead. They killed him to get that box." Kaoru's grip on her shoulders tightened.  
  
  


"It can't be true," she whispered shaking Megumi. Tears welled up in her eyes threatening to fall.  
  
  


"It just can't!" Megumi silently nodded and gently pulled Kaoru's hands from her shoulders and walked out of the room leaving Kaoru alone. Kaoru stared at the door that Megumi left from. She felt a chill climb up and down her spine as she thought about her promise.  
  
  


A cold sorrowful chill. Finally, the tears fell, rolling down her cheeks one by one and dropping to the floor in forms of diamonds.  
  
  


Kaoru cupped her face in her hands and cried. The diamonds filled her hands and she let them fall to the ground. Kaoru fell asleep on her bed with tears in her eyes.  
  
  


Megumi pressed her ear to the door and heard Kaoru cry. She looked up into the worried face of Sanosuke.  
  
  


"Sano, she's crying."  
  
  


"I should have helped him."  
  
  


"Sano you couldn't do anything. Kamiya-Sama told you to protect her for a reason."  
  
  


"And what might that be?"  
  
  


"Sano, I have been Tanuki's nurse ever since she was born. She has a special 'gift.'"  
  
  


Sano looked down at Megumi. "What are those 'gifts?'"  
  
  


The next morning Kaoru woke up. The first thing she saw were her diamond tears shining on the floor. Kaoru slowly took out her lucky pouch.  
  
  


It was a velvet coin purse her father had given to her on her tenth birthday three years ago. Kaoru slowly withdrew her personal stash of gold coins. She threw them on the ground and scooped up the diamonds.  
  
  


"I swear to keep these tears with me forever." She whispered as she gently piled the diamonds in her pouch. That was when Kaoru's heart hardened and her voice left her throat. She never spoke to any one after those words left her lips.  
  
  


"Tanuki, what do you want to eat?" Kaoru didn't answer. She just stared at the wall in front of her.  
  
  


"Tanuki?" Still no answer. Megumi gently brushed the hair out of Kaoru's face. Her eyes were set on the wall in front of her.  
  
  


"Kaoru," Megumi whispered. She only used Kaoru's real name when she was worried. "Kaoru, Shishio wants to meet you later. You might as well eat first."  
  
  


Kaoru didn't answer. Megumi got up and faced Kaoru, "Stop this childish manner. You need to speak to me and tell me what's wrong."  
  
  


Kaoru glared at her before looking away. Megumi sighed and left. She returned a few minutes later only to find Kaoru in the same position she left her in. She stared at the wall in front of her as if staring at it would bring her father back.  
  
  


Megumi gently laid the soup in Kaoru's lap. Kaoru looked down at the soup. She decided she didn't want to die till she avenged her father. She ate a little, only enough to survive.  
  
  


There was a knock at the door and Sano entered.  
  
  


Kaoru stared at Sano. It was the man that her father wanted to protect her. Sano looked at Megumi then at Kaoru.  
  
  


"Master Shishio wants to see Tanuki."  
  
  


Megumi gently helped Kaoru up and led her into the main room. She looked up and saw a man covered in bandages. Kaoru glared at the man as he laid luxuriously on a large cot filled with pillows.  
  
  


There was a woman with dark hair and pale skin on his side, messaging his back. Her kimono was well bellow her shoulders showing off the creamy skin of her neck. Kaoru glared at them with distaste.  
  
  


"Shishio," the woman moaned in a seductive way. "The little girl is here."  
  
  


"Ah.. Kaoru-Chan." He smiled. "I understand your father gave something to you."  
  
  


He waited till a recognition of what he was talking about flashed in her face. Nothing.  
  
  


"Something important." Still nothing.  
  
  


"The King's box?" Still she glared, nothing changing in her expression.  
  
  


Shishio stared at her. "You will speak when I'm speaking to you!"  
  


  
The girl didn't make any move to speak.  
  


  
"Speak you worthless scum!" Shishio grabbed the bowl of fruit from the woman's hands and flung it at Kaoru. It whizzed past Kaoru, barely missing her head. Kaoru didn't even flinch. She made no movement to protect from the flying bowl. Her eyes just narrowed and flashed red. Shishio stared into Kaoru's eyes.  
  


  
'Those eyes,' Shishio thought quietly. 'They're not human eyes.' Shishio looked away knowing that those eyes would be haunting him.  
  


  
The woman at his side sat up and pointed at the girl.  
  


  
"Dear Buda! Lord Shishio, she's mute!"  
  


  
"Yumi sit still!" Shishio snapped, "I know that!"  
  


  
He turned his gaze once again to the girl. Only thirteen and so much hate in her already.  
  


  
Megumi appeared behind Kaoru. She approached Kaoru.  
  


  
"Leave her alone! I'm not done yet!" He grinned at her, "What about your father, girl? What happened to him?"  
  


  
He watched her facial expression and still it didn't change. What kind of girl is this? Was she so heartless that she already forgot her father?  
  


  
Shishio shifted her attention to Megumi, "Does she have any living relatives?"  
  


  
"Hiko-San," Megumi stated firmly.  
  


  
Kaoru's eyes widened, Shishio observed this.  
  


  
Kaoru's eyes widened. She didn't know any Hiko-San. None at all. How could Megumi-Dono send her to someone she didn't know?  
  


  
"Let her stay with Hiko-San. When she's ready to talk, I'll take her." Shishio fanned his hand as a sign that they were dismissed.  
  


  
Megumi approached Kaoru and laid her hand on Kaoru's shoulders. She gently pushed Kaoru out of the room, down the hall, and into her own.  
  


  
"Tanuki, I know you have lost someone. But, don't play with Shishio like that. You can get killed."  
  


  
Kaoru appeared to be ignoring her, when in reality she was engraving every word in her mind.  
  


  
"Tanuki, I just want you to be good for Hiko-San. He just lost his student, kind of his son."  
  


  
Kaoru silently prayed for the student she never knew.  
  


  
Megumi started to pack Kaoru's clothes. Then sat on her bed watching Kaoru. Kaoru laid down in her cot and pulled her blanket all the way up to her eyes. Then she fell asleep with her hand clutching her tears pouch.  
  


  
Kaoru arrived at Hiko-San's place. It was a small pottery hut. Hiko was outside waiting for them. He was a very tall man with long black hair. He looked down at Kaoru and noted that she looked small and frail. She looked as if she were about to break.  
  


  
Hiko made a silent vow to protect this young girl as he would his own daughter. Hiko led Kaoru to her room. Kaoru immediately sat in the chair next to the window and stared out it. Hiko left her knowing that she needed time to get used to her new life.  
  


  
That evening Hiko brought Kaoru's dinner to her room only to find that she was still staring out the window. He laid the bowl on the table next to her and sat on another chair. He started to eat.  
  


  
He watched as Kaoru picked up the spoon and started to eat. After about ten spoonfuls she placed the spoon on the bowl and went to her bed. She laid down in it and pulled the blanket all the way up to her eyes and slept.  
  


  
That was the way it was for five days. Kaoru would sit in her chair staring out the window and eat when Hiko brought in the food. When she finished her dinner she would sleep.  
  


  
It was morning. The sixth day since Kaoru's arrival. It was normal and quiet just like the other days. Hiko was preparing breakfast when he heard a creak and Kaoru appeared next to him. Hiko stared at her in surprise. She looked sad and skinny. Too skinny in fact.  
  


  
"Today you're going to help with chores. Hai?"  
  


  
Kaoru only nodded her head.  
  


  
That day Hiko put Kaoru to work. She carried buckets of water, cleaned out the horse's stables, and swept up the floor of the house. Hiko seemed pleased with Kaoru's chores and smiled.  
  


  
They went to the house together and resumed their nightly ritual. Eat in Kaoru's room and Hiko watch Kaoru sleep. A month passed and Kaoru has been taking on more chores every day. Soon her whole day was spent outside till way passed sunset. One morning Hiko waited for Kaoru by the stables. He had grown to love Kaoru as his daughter although he has never heard her talk. Kaoru soon grew to love Hiko as a father.  
  


  
"I have a treat for you." He picked up a bokken from next to him and handed it to Kaoru.  
  


  
"I'll teach you the Kamiya style. The one your father taught me." Hiko smiled down at Kaoru.  
  


  
Kaoru only stared at the bokken in her hand.  
  


  
"The Kamiya philosophy is 'The sword that protects.' This means that the Kamiya style is more of a defensive style than offensive." Hiko looked down at Kaoru and watched her. "But, in order to be a strong swordsman you need offensive techniques too. So I'll teach you the basics of the Hiten Mitsurugi."  
  


  
Kaoru only listened nodding her head.  
  


  
"Okay first things first. Stand up straight, feet apart, and bokken up." Hiko demonstrated the stance with his sakabuto.  
  


  
Kaoru mimicked his stance.  
  


  
"Head strike." He said while lifting his sword above his head and bringing it down while stepping forwards.  
  


  
"Left side strike." He swung his sword to the left stepping in that direction.  
  


  
"Right side strike." He swung right stepping in that direction.  
  


  
Kaoru watched him with hawk's eyes and repeated the form with utmost perfection.  
  


  
Hiko crouched low, "Feet swipe strike." He swung it in an arc motion.  
  


  
Kaoru mimicked him.  
  


  
"In the Kamiya style, it is proper to remember that all humans have the right to live so that the targets are the arms and legs. The Hiten Mitsurugi Style contradicts this belief. The targets are the head, eyes, chest, and crotch."  
  


  
"Chest strike," He plunged his sword towards the center with speed and force enough to kill.  
  


  
"If your chest strike is blocked move the swords to the side so your opponent's defense goes with your sword and elbow your opponent's face with your swords arm." He spoke while he demonstrated. He swung the blocked sword to the side and elbowed the air.  
  


  
Kaoru copied his stance. She charged at Hiko with a chest strike. It was blocked so she swung both her bokken and Hiko's sword to the side and elbowed him in the face, stopping her elbow just a few centimeters away from actually hitting him.  
  


  
Kaoru withdrew her arm and stood straight waiting for her next lesson.  
  


  
"That was terrific. Not many people, including masters of swordsmanship would be able to stop as accurately as you just did." He smirked. "That shows your precision. Now fifty head strikes, then you can come in."  
  


  
Kaoru didn't argue but started. Hiko watched as she did the first ten then turned to go back in the hut.  
  


  
After a few minutes Kaoru was finished. Hiko was amazed by the speed in which she finished fifty head strikes. She didn't seem at all tired. In fact she seemed as if they didn't go out at all. She set up the table like she always did. She helped put the food on the table as she always did.  
  


  
When they finished her meal she went to bed like she always did.


	2. Chapter Two: Talking

**_King's Box_**

_Lil-Sun-Rie___

**Author's Note** Please review.

**Summary**Amber eyes glowed eerily in the dark shadows. All he knew was that a soft heart wasn't a heart at all. It must be of stone, so as to carve the law of living: The strongest survive. Will a light pierce the dark abyss they call insanity?

**Disclaimer** I don't own Rurouni Kenshi.

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_King's Box_**

**_Chapter Two: Talking  
  
_**

****

****

****

****

  
Five years past and Shishio was still haunted by Kaoru's eyes. The fear was dull and he felt that he could face her hateful eyes again. He needed that box. But, how was he going to get the girl to speak?  
  


  
"Good job Kaoru," Hiko wiped some sweat off his head. "You're getting better. Soon you'll be better than me."  
  


  
Hiko took deep breathes and charged at Kaoru, who hadn't broke a sweat yet. Kaoru's stance tensed as she blocked his chest strike. She ducked before his elbow connected with her nose and punched upwards nailing him in the stomach. She stopped only centimeters away from actually punching him.  
  


  
That's what confused Hiko. She would always stop centimeters away from actually hitting him when he didn't hold back. He hit her with all he had in order to make her stronger.  
  


  
He drilled her in the martial arts over and over.  
  


  
"Okay drop your bokken; let's practice your martial arts. Okay show me your form."  
  


  
"Left low block," Hiko recited while Kaoru demonstrating. "Double punch, turn, right low block, double punch, face front low block, double punch, left midsection block, elbow strike.." She continued till she finished.  
  


  
It always amazed Hiko how Kaoru was able to perform each form and stance with such perfection. It seems like she mastered this before. Hiko approached her and aimed a punch in her midsection. She pushed it away with her palms and punched him in the midsection. They pulled away.  
  


  
Hiko charged at her with an elbow strike. Kaoru sidestepped and pushed him forwards. Hiko smiled. Although he was still going easy on her he had to admit that she was good and would probably be a worthy challenge when he stopped letting her win. Kaoru pulled both hands up and feet apart.  
  


  
One behind her as she crouched low. Hiko looked at her stance. This was one he didn't teach her yet. But, he knew what it was. The step back tornado kick. Hiko narrowed his eyes. Although she never hit him he had the feeling that she wouldn't be able to stop.  
  


  
Hiko brought his hands up and matched her stance. She charged. She nailed him in the side with a round house kick and with great speed stepped back, spin, jump, and kick.  
  


  
Hiko closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come. But, it didn't she was able to stop like always. Hiko opened his eyes and saw Kaoru bowed in front of him.  
  


  
"Kaoru, you are really improving. Your accuracy and speed has never been sharper. Now for us to spar for real. I won't hold back."  
  


  
Kaoru only nodded.  
  


  
"First to touch wins."  
  


  
Kaoru and Hiko stood to face one another.  
  


  
"Oh yeah, wait just a moment." Hiko rushed into the stable. He came back carrying a sheathed sword. He pulled the sword out and showed it to Kaoru.  
  


  
"A reverse blade. I want to see you fight with your first sword." Kaoru nodded. Hiko sheathed the sword again and handed it to Kaoru.  
  


  
Kaoru stared at the sword in her hand. It was fairly new. The hilt was clean and tightly bound with red cloth showing that it was never used. Kaoru finger the hilt the let her fingers travel along the sheath. It was a long black leather cover, with an imprint of a dragon along it.  
  
  


Kaoru gripped the hilt and pulled the sword out of the sheath. She listened to the quiet hum the sword gave of. She laid the sheath next to the stable and went back to stand in front of Hiko. They both bowed and charged at each other. A loud clang echoed around. Hiko was the first to pull back.  
  
  


Kaoru had exerted a lot of force into the first blow that she toppled forwards and Hiko brought the dull end of his sword on her back. Kaoru coughed out blood.  
  
  


"Kaoru never show your back to the opponent." He help Kaoru up and put her to bed. Hiko went down to prepare a dinner. He heard a knock on the door. He opened it and gasped when he saw his baka deshi. Hiko flared with anger.  
  


  
"Kenshin, why are you here?" Hiko hissed, his voice carrying distaste.  
  
  


"I have come to bring the girl to Shishio." Hiko glared into Kenshin's amber eyes. Kenshin made a motion to go in, but Hiko stopped him by covering the entrance way with his body. Kenshin looked up at him.  
  
  


"Hiko-Sama, do yourself a favor and let her go. You don't even know her."  
  
  


"Your right I don't."  
  
  


"Then move."  
  
  


"Never."  
  
  


Kenshin gripped his sword tighter. He stepped back a few steps then without warning charged at Hiko.  
  


  
Hiko didn't have a chance. Kenshin rammed into him causing him to fall back and crash into some discarded pottery. The crash made a loud sound and Kaoru snapped up when she 

heard it.  
  
  


Then she heard voices. One she recognized as Hiko's the other was younger but menacing. When Kaoru heard his voice her eyes glazed over as she saw him. He had red hair and amber eyes. They were like cat eyes. He had a cross shaped scar on his left cheek.  
  
  


Lots of dark memories were the cause of his scar. Lots of dark memories made him into what he was.  
  
  


Kenshin looked down at Hiko as he tried to get up. It's been five years since he had seen this man. When he was twenty three. Kenshin heard stumbling he looked to the stairs and saw a frightened girl. She stared wide eyed at him, but did not speak. Kenshin knew immediately that this was the girl that Shishio wanted. He made his way to the girl.  
  
  


Hiko heard the stumbling and saw Kaoru at the foot of the steps. He saw Kenshin make his way towards her. But that was something he would not allow. Hiko kicked Kenshin's feet from right under him.  
  
  


Kenshin laid sprawled on the floor next to Hiko.  
  
  


"Run, Kaoru!" Kaoru shook her head and rushed to Hiko's side. She tried to help him up, but he pushed her away.  
  
  


"Kaoru don't be stubborn, run!" Kaoru didn't listen. Kenshin stood up behind Kaoru. Hiko saw him and grabbed his sword from his waist band. He pushed Kaoru away and stood to face Kenshin.  
  
  


In a red flash Kenshin ran behind Hiko. Hiko swung his sword behind him, and in another red blur disappeared. Kenshin appeared again behind Hiko.  
  
  


"Over here!" He swung his sword down. Hiko blocked his attack and side stepped to the left. He swung his sword at Kenshin only to miss again. Kenshin swung his blade at Hiko's arm.  
  
  


Kenshin's blade met flesh and blood started to run down Hiko's arm.  
  
  


Kaoru helplessly watched as Kenshin and Hiko fought. She remember her blade in her room and ran to get it. When she came back, blade in hand Kenshin and Hiko were still fighting. Kaoru flung the sheath away and dived in the battle. She blocked an attack from Kenshin and started with a chest strike. Kenshin was surprised to see Kaoru welding a sword.  
  
  


Kenshin saw as she struggled to get used to the weight of the sword in her hands. Kenshin blocked her chest strike, but didn't expect her elbow strike.  
  
  


Kaoru's elbow connected with Kenshin's nose. Kenshin stumbled back holding his nose. Blood started to run down his chin. Kenshin wiped the blood away and charged at her with a head strike. Kaoru side stepped the strike and hit his back with the hilt of her sword. Kenshin whipped around and swung his sword towards her shoulder.  
  
  


Blood started to run down Kaoru's arm. Kaoru barred her teeth to stop her from screaming out in pain. Kenshin stepped back and charged at her with a head strike. Kaoru got into defense stance.  
  
  


She was ready to block the head strike, when Kenshin switched his stance while charging at her. Kaoru's eyes widened as she was prepared to meet her death. Suddenly she was pushed to the floor and she looked up to see Hiko blocking Kenshin's sword.  
  
  


Kenshin started attacking Hiko with such force and speed that Hiko was knocked off his feet. Kenshin had Hiko on the floor. He was ready to make the death blow. Kenshin raise his bladed with the point down. Kaoru's thoughts were racing. She was going to lose another father. Kaoru had learned to love Hiko as she loved her father. Kaoru wasn't sure if she could take another heartbreak.  
  
  


Tears started to form in Kaoru's eyes but she didn't let them fall. She stared at he shining blade. She could prevent it.  
  
  


'How? Fight again?' Another voice enter Kaoru's mind. 'Don't you might get yourself and Hiko killed.'  
  
  


Kaoru contemplated her choices. She stared at the blood stained blade and she couldn't take it any more.  
  
  


"Stop! I'll go to Shishio! But, please don't kill him!" Kaoru threw herself over Hiko's body. She hugged him tightly.  
  
  


"Please don't kill him.." She sobbed into his chest. Kaoru heard Kenshin sheath his sword and she risked a glance behind her. He was outside.  
  
  


"I'll let you time to pack."  
  


  
Kaoru helped Hiko into a chair and went to pack, all the while not meeting Hiko's eyes. Kaoru got a small basket and placed an extra gi and pants in.  
  
  


She covered a loaf of bread and placed it in there too, with a wine pouch and cheese. Kaoru picked up her sword and sheathed it. She placed it on her waist band and was about to leave.  
  
  


"Kaoru.." Kaoru closed her eyes as she turned to face Hiko.  
  
  


"Hiko-Sama, I'm sorry. I just couldn't watch them kill you. Your like my second father."  
  
  


Hiko nodded his head, understanding her.  
  
  


"Kaoru, this might sound old, but your like the daughter I have never had."  
  
  


Kaoru walked over to Hiko and hugged him.  
  
  


"Father," she whispered in his ear.  
  
  


"My daughter," Hiko whispered back.  
  
  


Kaoru felt tears well up in her eyes and she let them fall. For the first time in five years she cried willingly.  
  
  


She cupped her hands under her chin to catch the diamonds. She gently placed them in Hiko's hand and left.  
  
  


She turned at the door. Kaoru sniffled. Her first conversation in five years and it was a good-bye one. She locked eyes with Hiko.  
  
  


"Good-bye.."  
  
  


The walk back to Shishio's mansion would be a long one. Around one week at least.  
  
  


It was the first day of walking and Kaoru followed Kenshin like a dog on a leash. Kenshin expected Kaoru to whine like his normal prisoners, but she stayed silent.  
  
  


She didn't eat a lot when they camped, but gave him a larger portion. Kenshin stared at the bread she laid in front of him. He shifted his glance to her loaf. It was a lot smaller than his.  
  


  
"Why don't you eat more?"  
  
  


"I gave you half of my share."  
  
  


"Why?"  
  
  


"Because I know you didn't want to hurt me or Hiko-Sama, you were only doing your job."  
  
  


"That doesn't explain why you gave me half of your share."  
  


  
"Don't worry about me." She smiled a forced smile up at him. Kenshin narrowed his amber eyes and ate. When they finished Kaoru packed up everything and followed Kenshin.  
  
  


Kenshin was waiting for her whines, he was waiting for her crying, but it never came.  
  
  


"Kenshin.." Kenshin closed his eyes and smiled to himself.  
  
  


She was going to start whining and he was going to start torturing her.  
  
  


'Kenshin, I'm tired can we rest.' He imagined her voice saying.  
  
  


"Kenshin," Kaoru paused. "How far do you think we'll walk?"  
  
  


Kenshin opened his eyes and glared in front of him. Where was her whining?  
  
  


"Far." He answered.  
  
  


Kaoru felt a growing hate inside her, but she pushed it down. She could never hate anyone for a long time.  
  
  


It was something her father drilled into her, forgive and forget. Kaoru stayed silent as they walked on.


	3. Chapter Three: Climb

**_King's Box_**

_Lil-Sun-Rie___

**Author's Note** Just review, please. 

**Summary** Amber eyes glowed eerily in the dark shadows. All he knew was that a soft heart wasn't a heart at all. It must be of stone, so as to carve the law of living: The strongest survive. Will a light pierce the dark abyss they call insanity?

**Disclaimer** I don't own them!

**_King's Box  
Chapter Three: Climb  
_**  
_ Dedicated to kaoruxxxk  
  
_

  
Kaoru looked over the edge.  
  


  
"Hold on!" Kaoru slowly edged down into the pit. Kaoru looked down once more and swallowed. She always hated heights. Kaoru focused on climbing down. Finally she made it to a ledge. She crawled towards the pit and looked down.  
  


  
"Hold on!" Kaoru repeated. She looked around for something that would help. When she saw nothing useful she looked down at the little boy's face. It was silently pleading for help.  
  


  
Kaoru looked down once more. It was a long way down. The bottom was shrouded in darkness, for all she knew it could go on forever.  
  


  
She looked away, but forced herself to look down. She slowly lowered herself so she was half hanging and half on the ledge.  
  


  
Kaoru reached out towards the boy.  
  


  
"Give me your hand!" The boy shook his head.  
  


  
"Just give me your hand! I'm trying to help!" The boy's hand slowly reached upwards.  
  


  
"Come on almost there. . . " Kaoru shook her hand, urging the boy to take it.  
  


  
But, the boy's hand recoiled as he slid further down. She saw rocks and dust float downward as the boy searched for a better footing.  
  


  
Kaoru looked helplessly at the boy. She pulled her sword from the sheath and placed it on the ground next to her.  
  


  
She lowed her sheath downward.  
  


  
"Grab hold!" The boy did as he was told.  
  


  
But, the smooth leather went through his sweaty palms.  
  


  
Kaoru pulled the sheath back towards her. She gripped it tightly and imagined it to be a rope. She felt the weight shift in her hands.  
  


  
Kaoru looked down and in her hands was a rope.  
  


  
She lowered the rope.  
  


  
"Tie it around your waist!" The boy tied the rope around his waist and looked up at Kaoru.  
  


  
Kaoru started tugging at the rope. Slowly she drew him upwards til she saw his hands on the ledge.  
  


  
Kaoru dropped the rope and ran to the boy. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the small haven.  
  


  
Kaoru immediately back away from the cliff. She had a sick nauseating tremor coarse through her body.  
  


  
Kaoru hung her head over the ledge and threw up. She crouched down with her back against the wall. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried.  
  


  
That was the most horrifying experience ever.  
  


  
The boy shivered next to her.  
  


  
"Are you cold?"  
  


  
The boy nodded.  
  


  
Kaoru opened her gi and pulled the boy into her arms. She let him lay against her chest as she covered him with her gi. She gently rocked back and forth.  
  


  
"What's your name?"  
  


  
Kaoru looked down at the boy. He smiled up at her.  
  


  
Kaoru forced herself to smile. "My name is Kaoru."  
  
  


"Kaoru, my name is Yahiko." He replied. "I'm only seven years old, but one day I'll grow bigger and bigger till I'm as big as my uncle."  
  
  


"How about your dad?"  
  
  


"I don't have a dad, or a mom. My uncle takes care of me. Its always been that way."  
  
  


"Where does your uncle live?"  
  
  


"Far from here. Really, really far. I was put in a sack. Then, I ran away."  
  
  


"Do you know who put you in the sack?"  
  
  


"Not really."  
  
  


"Oh. . . Okay, just go to sleep now."  
  
  


"Will you take me back to my uncle?"  
  
  


"Yes."  
  
  


"Promise?"  
  
  


"Promise."  
  
  


Yahiko relaxed in her arms and when she heard his even breathing she sighed.  
  
  


'How am I going to get you to your uncle?' Kaoru thought.  
  
  


Then Kaoru felt her consciousness slipping into darkness and she fell asleep. There on a ledge with a little kid in her arms and a promise to help him back to his family.  
  
  


Kaoru felt the sun's rays on her face. She awoke and saw her sword glinting on the ground. She picked up the discarded rope and imagined it as her sheath. She took the sheath and slid the sword into it listening to the sword hum.  
  
  


She smiled and looked up. She looked to her left then to her right. That was when she saw stair-like rocks.  
  
  


Kaoru gently nudged Yahiko awake.  
  
"Mmmmmmm. . . Uncle Aoshi, five more minutes."  
  


  
Kaoru nudged him harder.  
  


  
"Huh? What? Where am I?"  
  
  


"Yahiko, we have to climb out!"  
  
  


Yahiko glared at Kaoru, "How are we going to do that?"  
  
  


She pointed to the rocks. "That's the easiest way. You have to climb first, so that if you fall I'll be there to catch you."  
  
  


Yahiko slowly crawled to the side. "Why does this feel like my death sentence?"  
  
  


Yahiko began climbing up. When he was a good foot up Kaoru began climbing under him. She felt the rocks fall onto her face.  
  
  


She tucked her chin against her chest and tried to spit the dust out of her mouth.  
  
  


They climbed for what seemed forever, carefully making their way up. Yahiko finally reached the top and climbed onto the leveled land.  
  
  


He ran around to show his happiness.  
  
  


Kaoru smiled to herself as she continued to climb upwards. But, suddenly a rock cracked under her foot, unable to support her weight.  
  
  


Kaoru screamed as she slide down. The rocks burned her hands and slipped out of her grip.  
  
  


Kaoru fell downwards. She felt the rushing of wind blow against her body. Suddenly everything stopped.  
  
  


She was suspended in the air. Then, she realized that her gi was choking her. She tugged at her neckline, trying to pull it so she wouldn't choke.  
  
  


Kaoru felt a sudden jerk and she looked up. She saw glaring amber eyes meet hers.  
  
  


Kaoru felt her body fall slightly.  
  
  


Then suddenly she slipped through the gi and fell downwards. Before she got to far she grabbed the end of the gi.  
  
  


Kaoru gripped the gi till her knuckles felt numb.  
  
  


Kenshin gently pulled her upwards. Kaoru silently thanked Hiko for giving her strong wool clothing.  
  
  


When she got to safety she turned to thank Kenshin, but when she saw his glare she stopped.  
  
  


"Why did you run away?"  
  
  


"That is none of your business."  
  
  


Kaoru slid her gi back on and glared at Kenshin.  
  
  


"It is my business." He explained calmly. But his eyes signified that he was irritated. They flashed dangerously.  
  
  


"First you hurt Hiko-sama, then you kidnap me. Now you expect me to talk to you?"  
  
  


Kenshin showed no emotion. Yahiko stopped running around and was watching the two of them carefully.  
  
  


Kenshin got up and approached Yahiko. He grabbed Yahiko by the head and pulled his sword close to Yahiko's throat.  
  
  


Yahiko swallowed.  
  
  


"Tell me or the boy dies."  
  
  


Kaoru looked wide-eyed at Kenshin, then at Yahiko.  
  
  


"Fine! Shishio. . . killed. . . he killed my father!" Kaoru felt tears well up in her eyes. This was the first time in five years since she talked about her father.  
  
  


"There! You know what you wanted to know, now let him go!" Kenshin sheathed his blade.  
  
  


"The boy stays with me. That way you won't run. If you do," Kenshin shook Yahiko, "He dies."  
  
  


Kaoru closed her eyes and nodded.  
  
  


Kenshin pushed Yahiko in front of him and together they started walking through the forest.  
  
  


They walked all the way to the camp they made before Kaoru ran away. Kaoru saw her basket next to the pile of sticks. Kaoru immediately went to the basket and pulled out a loaf of bread.  
  
  


She gave Kenshin a piece of bread, a third smaller than his usual portion. She gave Yahiko a slice as big a Kenshin's.  
  
  


She poured out the water and placed them in front of Kenshin and Yahiko.  
  
  


With that she left to pack the small blankets they had.  
  
  


Kaoru silently thought to herself. They would reach Shishio's palace by sunset.  
  
  


She can't escape because Yahiko's life was on the line.  
  
  


Kaoru watched Yahiko talk animatedly to a bored looking Kenshin.  
  
  


********  
  


  
Kenshin knocked on a really big door. The door opened to reveal an old looking man. He turned and walked down the hall. Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko followed. He opened a door and it reveal the large room that Shishio was in. It was the same room she was in when he lost his temper and threw a bowl at her.  
  


  
It was the same room where he banished her and made her stay with Hiko.  
  


  
Kaoru looked up at the seats and saw among the pillows Shishio sat. He was being fanned by Yumi.  
  


He glared at Kaoru. This time there was two other people with him. Houji and Gohei. They were both powerful men in the financial world.


	4. Chapter Four: Trust

**_King's Box _**

_Lil-Sun-Rie___

  
**Author's Note** Just want to say what every other author says, please review my fic. 

**Summary** Amber eyes glowed eerily in the dark shadows. All he knew was that a soft heart wasn't a heart at all. It must be of stone, so as to carve the law of living: The strongest survive. Will a light pierce the dark abyss they call insanity?

**Disclaimer** I don't own the characters, so stop pestering me!

**_King's Box_**

**_Chapter Four: Trust_**

****

_            Dedicated to JouChan08  
_  
  
  
Kaoru glared up at the three men.  
  


  
"She looks like a delicious morsel." Houji drawled as he licked his lips.  
  


  
"What do you want?"  
  


  
Shishio looked wide eyed at the 18 year old girl.  
  


  
"So now you speak. . . Five years ago all you did was stare. I thought you had lost your mind that day."  
  


  
Shishio opened his mouth and Yumi popped a grape into it.  
  


  
Gohei looked at Kaoru with a stare that she most definitely didn't like. It was the stare of lust. He wanted her in a way she didn't want to be desired.  
  


  
"Give the girl to me," He looked up and down Kaoru's body, "There are several uses I can think of."  
  


  
Shishio shook his head, he wanted Kaoru for himself.  
  


  
"I am not a possession! I only go with whom I please."  
  


  
"You can please me in many ways." Gohei purred. His pig like face scrunching up as he thought of inappropriate subjects.  
  


  
"You three pig headed bastards!"  
  


  
They all stood up at the same time.  
  


  
"I will never be slaved by you! I am a free person, with thoughts and ideas like any other person!"  
  


  
"Your thoughts and ideas should be about serving us." Shishio hissed. "I want the box!"  
  


  
"I have no idea what you're talking about!"  
  


  
Shishio snapped his fingers. Kenshin and Yahiko watched from the sidelines as three guards entered the room.  
  


  
"Now tell me where the box is!"  
  


  
"Why is it important?"  
  


  
"Tell me!"  
  


  
Kaoru stubbornly shook her head.  
  


  
"With the snap of my fingers, these guards could tear you apart limb from limb."  
  


  
"Go to hell!" She replied slowly, letting each word hang in the air.  
  


  
Kaoru knew he wouldn't kill her. He needed her too much. He thought she knew where the box was. If she pretended to know where the box was he wouldn't kill her.  
  


Shishio snapped his fingers. The guards around Kaoru started to close in on her. Kaoru forced herself to stand up straight and tall. She would not let them see how scared she really was.  
  
  


The guards knocked Kaoru down. She felt them kick and punch her. She felt hands travel inside her gi. Kaoru suppressed a shiver of disgust. She would not let them know.  
  
  


Suddenly there was the sound of porcelain breaking. The guard who was feeling Kaoru slumped forwards with his head bleeding.  
  
  


Kaoru saw broken porcelain on the ground next to her. She looked up to see Yahiko trying to pull the man off of her.  
  
  


She pushed the man and noticed the other guards were too shocked to move.  
  
  


"The boy!" Shishio hissed while pointing at Yahiko.  
  
  


The two guards nodded and one grabbed hold of Yahiko's gi. The other one was about to punch Yahiko when Kaoru dashed in front of his fist. The guard's fist connected with her face.  
  


  
Kaoru barred her teeth to prevent herself from screaming in pain. She felt blood run down her chin.  
  
  


The guard was about to make another swing at Yahiko, but Kaoru pulled Yahiko away. She pushed him underneath her.  
  
  


The guards started kicking Kaoru. But, Kaoru didn't utter a sound.  
  
  


Yahiko looked up at Kaoru.  
  
  


"It'll be over soon, it'll be over." Yahiko nodded his head as Kaoru smiled down at him.  
  
  


The guards continued kicking and punching till suddenly there was a red blur all around them.  
  
  


Then the guards slumped forwards with blood running down from a wound on their chest. Kaoru gasped as she was bathed in blood.  
  
  


"This is a cowardly antic." She heard Kenshin's voice sound through the halls. "If you want her dead, kill her yourself."  
  
  


"I'm too rich and powerful to listen to my employee. Remember Battoussai you were the one to come work for me. You will do as I say." He grinned, "Finish her."  
  


  
Kaoru looked up at Kenshin with hate in her eyes. She pulled Yahiko closer to her.  
  
  


Kenshin searched her eyes for any spark of fear, none came.  
  
  


"She knows where the box is." Kenshin stated slowly. He looked at Kaoru with his amber eyes. "She knows where it is, that she does."  
  
  


Shishio got down from his seat and made his way to Kaoru. He pulled her to her feet, even higher till she could not even feel the ground with her tip toes.  
  
  


Kaoru sighed in relief when she saw Yahiko in a corner.  
  
  


"Where is the box?" He questioned slowly. Kaoru glared at him.  
  
  


"Tell me where it is!" Kaoru gagged a little then spit on his face.  
  
  


Shishio wiped the spit away with his free hand, then he turned and glared at Kaoru. He threw her into the wall and unsheathed his sword.  
  
  


"If you won't tell me where it is, you will die with the secret!" He approached Kaoru, his sword rising in the air.  
  
  


He approached her, and with each step Kaoru felt a sort of dread crawl into her body.  
  
  


Now he was only stretches away, but close enough to stab her. He raised the sword higher and was about to bring it down.  
  
  


"It's with my Uncle Aoshi!" Shishio turned to face the speaker, Little Yahiko. "My Uncle Aoshi hid it from everyone."  
  
  


Shishio glanced at Kaoru. "You will fetch the box for me, Kaoru. Or Hiko will die."  
  


  
Kaoru stared at Shishio with disbelief written all over her face.  
  


  
"There are guards all over Hiko's hut. He will be under house arrest till I get that box."  
  


  
Kaoru nodded wordlessly.  
  


  
"Show Kaoru to her room."  
  


  
The servant took Kaoru by the elbow and gently led her out of the room. Since this used to be her house, she knew the place like the back of her palm.  
  


  
They led her into the room that used to be her father's. Kaoru wanted to burst into tears when she saw it.  
  


  
"The boy will stay with you miss."  
  


  
Kaoru nodded. When the door was closed Kaoru started crying. She fell to the ground crying. Yahiko stood there dazed. The only other time he saw Kaoru cry was when they were on the ledge.  
  


  
Kaoru was sleeping on the floor and Yahiko on the bed. Yahiko woke up to a whimpering sound.  
  


  
Then he saw Kaoru tossing and turning on the floor. He picked up the candle on his bedside and brought it to the dresser table, which was closer to Kaoru.  
  


  
He slowly crawled into Kaoru's arms. He smiled with contentment. She was like his older sister.  
  


  
Kaoru smiled inwardly.  
  


  
When morning brought the sun up Kenshin enter the room to see Kaoru and Yahiko both on the floor snoring away happily. He wanted to smile, but a samurai never shows emotions. His features softened when he looked at Kaoru.  
  
  


"What is this feeling?" he mumbled to himself. He silently kneeled down next to Kaoru and brushed away her hair.  
  
  


He wanted so much to feel her skin under his finger tips, but yet he didn't know why.  
  
  


Kaoru's eyes shot open when she felt Kenshin's fingers brush her hair. She sighed in relief.  
  
  


"It's just you."  
  
  


"What's wrong with that?"  
  
  


"Nothing I thought you were one of the 'masters.'"  
  
  


Kenshin frowned.  
  
  


"I trust you Kenshin, although you put on a mean act. I still trust you."  
  
  


"You're not afraid. I could kill you anytime that pleases me and yet you lay there saying you trust me."  
  
  


"I trust you. I know you won't hurt me. I saw it in your eyes last night."  
  
  


Kaoru sat up and stretched. She went to the dresser and started pulling out random clothing.  
  
  


"They still left my father's things in here." She mumbled.  
  
  


She pulled out a blue gi and white pants. She went to look in the other drawers and found a white under shirt. She smiled to herself.  
  
  


"Could you, you know, get out? Just for a while. I need to change."  
  
  


Kenshin nodded and left.  
  
  


Kaoru slowly peeled off her clothes and replaced them with the new ones. She looked at Yahiko and knew he would need new clothes, although all the ones her dad has would be too big.  
  
  


She pulled out her dad's smallest gi and pants.  
  
  


**********  
  


  
Yahiko awoke to see Kaoru throwing stuff all around the room.  
  
  


"Kaoru, what are you doing?"  
  
  


"There's a tunnel here."  
  
  


Yahiko shook his head, thinking that she had completely lost it.  
  
  


"Your new clothes are on the bed."  
  
  


******  
  


  
Kenshin was wandering the castle.  
  


  
"What is this feeling?" he questioned himself.  
  


  
The next thing he knew he was at Kaoru's bedroom. Kenshin scratched the back of his head. He didn't know how he got there or why he was there.  
  


  
A crash brought him out of his thoughts. He opened the door to see Kaoru pulling at an old chest.  
  


  
Kaoru pulled and pulled, but the chest was too heavy. Then she felt a presence behind her. She whipped around and saw Kenshin.  
  


  
His hands were wrapped around the chest and together they pulled the chest out of the way.  
  


  
Immediately Kaoru started groping the wall. She pushed every brick, till finally one pushed in and the wall started to open.  
  


  
Kaoru stepped back and watched the wall open.  
  


  
Yahiko stood up. He walked up behind Kaoru.  
  


  
Kaoru swallowed loudly. Then she put on her bravest face and walked into the dark and wet tunnel. Yahiko followed, then Kenshin.  
  


  
They all climbed down the stairs till Kaoru saw a light up ahead. She smiled and ran to it.  
  


  
Yahiko heard Kaoru's steps grow faster and he ran to catch up with her pace.  
  


  
Kenshin smiled to himself as Kaoru and Yahiko ran towards the small light. Kaoru finally stopped. She had reached the end of the tunnel. She smiled as the sun's rays called out to her.  
  


  
Kaoru walked out into the sun light. A huge smile was plastered on her face. She twirled around. She stopped and faced Yahiko and Kenshin.  
  


  
"We'll need horses."  
  
  


Kenshin nodded.  
  
  


"We will need horses, that we do."  
  
  


Kaoru smiled again and started walking towards the barn. If they were lucky there would be some horses inside.


	5. Chapter Five: Wife

**_King's Box_**

_Lil-Sun-Rie___

**Author's Note** Don't forget to review.

**Summary** Amber eyes glowed eerily in the dark shadows. All he knew was that a soft heart wasn't a heart at all. It must be of stone, so as to carve the law of living: The strongest survive. Will a light pierce the dark abyss they call insanity?

**Disclaimer** I don't own anything but the plot.

**_King's Box_**

**_Chapter Five: Wife_**

****

  
"Lord Aoshi, there's a messenger! He claims that it's important."  
  


  
Aoshi looked down at the man. "Show him in."  
  


  
The servant nodded and led in a ragged looking man.  
  


  
The man looked up at Aoshi and gulped.  
  


  
"Well," he barked, "What is your message?"  
  


  
The man gulped once again and opened his mouth. "Lord, if I may be so kind, it is a message from your wife."  
  


  
Aoshi's face showed no emotion, he just nodded for the man to continue.  
  


  
"Lord, may I be bold? I must compliment you on your wife's beauty. Your lady's been mistreated though."  
  


  
Aoshi's face still showed no faze. The messenger grew more and more uncomfortable under the lord's penetrating gaze.  
  


  
"She said she is in need of an escort. She says to pick her up at the green mountains atop the highest hill, Shogun."  
  


  
Aoshi nodded, his face never betraying his inner thoughts. He looked the messenger over and saw that he wore the colors of the Jupengatina (bare with me, I don't know how to spell it.)  
  


  
He never trusted that group. This messenger probably told his lord of the beauty who claimed to be his wife. He knew that they were going to be traveling to get her. They would do anything to hurt his village.  
  


  
Aoshi sat up and stroked his chin.  
  


  
'It could be a trap. Some one could be out to get me.'  
  


  
Kaoru sat next to the window and looked out. She sighed once again.  
  


  
"How long will it take a messenger to deliver a message?"  
  


  
Kaoru looked out the window again. She saw the three brown horses grazing in the green pastures.  
  


  
************************************

_  
Kaoru waltzed in the sunlight. She broke into a quick sprint once she saw the stables. She heard pounding feet behind her. She turned her head to look over her shoulder and she saw Yahiko and Kenshin fighting to keep up with her, or at least Yahiko seemed to. Kenshin was tagging behind Yahiko to keep up the rear. She smiled to herself as they reached the stables.  
  
_

_  
She heard the familiar neighing of horses and pulled at the stable doors. Kaoru pulled with all her might, although that just caused her more pain. When she finally got the door open Kenshin and Yahiko were right beside her. She looked into the darkness of the stables, and then screamed when something threw itself over Kaoru.  
  
_

_  
Kenshin looked down and saw a man in rags mumbling incoherently to Kaoru.  
  
_

_  
"Katsura.." Kaoru gently helped the man sit down and looked up at Kenshin.  
  
_

_  
"Katsura?" Kenshin nodded.  
  
_

_  
"He was Kamiya's best friend and loyal soldier. He went crazy the day Kamiya died. Now he mumbles stuff about a reward from the king. People don't kill him in fear that the curse will haunt them after his death." Kenshin shifted his eyes over Kaoru's shoulder.  
  
_

_  
"There are horses we can use, that we can."  
  
_

_**************************************_

  
  


  
Kaoru sighed with impatience once again. It was already the tenth day since the messenger dispatched. Yahiko's uncle should be here by now. Or, maybe the messenger did get there but thought it was a trap. She only meant to entice his curiosity when she said she was Aoshi's wife. She had hoped that he would come out of curiosity, to see who was foolish enough to claim to be his wife.  
  
  


Kaoru watched as the sun began to dip. Then a small speck approached. She saw more little specks appear. Finally she could make out shapes of men. There were a lot of them. What did they expect, a war?  
  
  


Kenshin saw the men outside. He could hear the distant trampling of hooves against the soil. He approached the window and looked out over Kaoru's head. He looked at the closest figure and examined the stance. He could tell immediately that this was the Jupengatina. The figure he was examining must be Aoshi.  
  
  


Kaoru stood up. She could hear the hoof beats too. She could tell that they were getting closer and closer.  
  
  


She stood in the middle of the hall. She felt a small prick of fear, but why should she? She was here, after all to return what someone else has stolen. She was here to make sure Yahiko got safely back to his uncle.  
  
  


Kaoru swallowed as she heard the creaking of the doors. She felt the warm sunlight filter through the darkness. She raised her head and looked up. There was a dark figure that contrasted with the blinding light surrounding him.  
  
  


"Aoshi," She whispered.  
  
  


The man came in a little more. Kaoru could see his facial features more accurately. He was insanely hansom. Kaoru sucked in her breath when she saw him approach her.  
  
  


"Are you the lady who claims to be my wife?"  
  
  


Kaoru felt like bowing her head and running away with her tail between her legs. Instead she looked him square in the eyes.  
  
  


"I am."  
  
  


Aoshi watched as the young woman fidgeted under his gaze. She was beautiful. He saw a patch of purple on her face. He gently cupped her chin and tilted it to the side a little. He gently fingered the bruise.  
  
  


"Who did this to you?"  
  
  


"Oh, that! It's nothing important." Kaoru started to blush furiously. "Um, I'm here to return your nephew."  
  
  


Aoshi let his hand drop and looked around for any sign of his nephew.  
  
  


"Yahiko come out now."  
  
  


A small black haired boy came out into the light and approached his uncle.  
  
  


Yahiko looked up at Aoshi. He didn't know whether to run to him with open arms or bend over and wait patiently for a good swatting.  
  
  


Aoshi looked close to tears when he saw his nephew. He gingerly walked over to Yahiko and bent down to look him in the eyes.  
  
  


"Yahiko," He whispered. He sounded and looked like he was talking to a ghost. "Yahiko."  
  
  


Aoshi immediately opened his arms and pulled Yahiko into his embrace.  
  
  


Kaoru watched them. Yahiko seemed so happy that Aoshi was there with them. When they pulled from each other Yahiko ran over to Kaoru and pulled on her hand.  
  
  


"This is Kaoru. She helped me when the bad men kidnapped me and she protected me when they beat her."  
  
  


Aoshi's eyes snapped to Kaoru. She received bruises that should be Yahiko's?  
  
  


Kenshin came out from the darkness. Aoshi saw him and narrowed his eyes. Kaoru backed a bit so that she was standing next to Kenshin.  
  
  


"I'm sorry, I might sound rude, but we are in desperate need of an escort. The person I am searching for lives just on the outskirts of your village."  
  
  


Aoshi nodded his head in understanding.  
  
  


"You have done so much for my nephew, it would only be right for me to escort you."  
  
  


Kaoru gently brushed the horses brown mane. She walked over to the three men who housed them.  
  
  


"Arigato!" They all smiled at her and bade her goodbye.  
  
  


"Yahiko, you should really say thank you."  
  
  


"No!"  
  
  


"Yahiko," Kaoru hissed dangerously.  
  
  


Kenshin came up from behind Kaoru.  
  
  


"Do as she says."  
  
  


Yahiko cringed as he saw Kenshin's eyes flash dangerously. He backed away and approached the three men.  
  
  


Kaoru smiled as she watched the men bow happily. They had done so much for them; she only wished that she could do more.  
  
  


Kenshin seemed to fidget next to her. She looked at him.  
  
  


"I guess I should say thank you too."  
  
  


Kaoru watched as Kenshin approached the group.  
  
  


Later, they all saddled their horses and were ready to ride.  
  
  


It was well into the night.  
  
  


Kaoru was preparing their sleeping things. Yahiko came up to her.  
  
  


"Is it okay if I sleep with the men tonight?"  
  
  


Kaoru nodded. That was when she noticed that she was to only one in the little corner. She sighed and pulled her blanket closer around her. Yahiko could see Kenshin staring at Kaoru.  
  
  


'She really trusts me? I could kill her and yet she stays with me as if we were friends. Or maybe more?'  
  
  


Kenshin could see that Kaoru would not sleep tonight. She was too afraid of being alone. Normally Yahiko would be with her, but now he wanted to sleep with the other men. He wanted to prove that he was growing to a man, but what kind of man would leave Kaoru alone at night?  
  
  


Kenshin glared at the darkness and settled into his sleeping mat. He let his eyes slowly open and close.  
  
  


'Am I having feelings for her? Nah!'  
  
  


Kaoru shivered. She dreamt that she was on a high step and was staring down into the dark abyss. She shivered as she felt the night's cold fingers curl around her unconscious body.  
  
  


Yahiko felt the nagging pain of guilt as he glanced at Kaoru's shivering form. He knew that she never liked the darkness or heights. He can remember when he first met her and how green she looked just by glancing at the gentle slope of the cliff. Yahiko looked over at Aoshi to make sure he was asleep and made his way to Kaoru.  
  
  


Yahiko fixed his mat and laid next to her.  
  
  


The next morning Kaoru awoke to something heavy wrapped around her waist. She lifted the blanket and saw that it was an arm. She suppressed the urge to scream and traced the arm to Kenshin. He was sleeping peacefully next to her with his arm around her waist.  
  
  


Kaoru sighed and snuggled closer to his chest. That was when she noticed that Yahiko was on her other side. She at up a little way and saw that the rest of the camp was surrounding them. Kaoru smiled at all the slumbering men and gently climbed out of Kenshin's arms. She went to her food supplies and started a fire. Soon she was cooking breakfast.  
  
  


Kenshin had awoken long before Kaoru. He felt her shift and quickly closed his eyes. He wasn't about to let her know that he was staring at her.  
  
  


'Wait! Shit!'  
  
  


Kenshin mentally kicked himself. His arm was still wrapped around Kaoru. It was too late for him to move suddenly. He sensed her sit up; he could feel her eyes staring at him. Kenshin suppressed the urge to laugh. He felt her lay back down and then she did something he didn't expect. She snuggled closer to him. Kenshin's muscles immediately began to stiffen with nervousness. Then she sat up again and left. Kenshin groaned inwardly from the loss of her warm body against his.  
  
  


Then he smelt smoke and knew that she was probably cooking something to eat.  
  
  


Kaoru glanced around her and sighed inwardly because none of them were awake yet. She wished they'd wake up. She felt awfully lonely.  
  
  


It was as if it were magic. Kenshin's still form began to move as he sat up and stretched. He looked her way with a question on the tip of his tongue. Before he could ask his question, Kaoru cut him off.  
  
  


"Would you like some breakfast?"  
  
  


Kenshin nodded mutely. He approached her and she handed his a small ceramic plate full of food.  
  
  


Kenshin accepted the plate with an unforeseen eagerness.  
  
  


As the other soldiers woke up their silent enjoyment of each other's company faded. Kaoru helped pass out the food.  
  
  


Kenshin didn't know what was wrong with him, all he knew was that he felt a small pang of hurt when the rest of the company had awoken. Maybe, the Batoussai was getting soft. Kenshin scowled as he thought this. He was the Batoussai and he didn't have any feelings or emotions. Kenshin watched with his amber eyes as every man laughed and talked with Kaoru. He was in this small corner all by himself. He had no one to talk to and no one wanted to approach him.  
  
  


Kaoru smiled to all the men as she happily passed out the food. When they all finished their meals Aoshi stood up.  
  
  


We're going to stop by a small town.


	6. Chapter Six: Pain

**_King's Box_**

_Lil-Sun-Rie___

  
**Author's Note** Please review!

****

**Summary** Amber eyes glowed eerily in the dark shadows. All he knew was that a soft heart was not a heart at all. It must be of stone, so as to carve the law of living: The strongest survive. Will a light pierce the dark abyss they call insanity?

   
**Disclaimer** *sits in a dark room, rocking back and forth* Mine, all mine. My own, my precious. *clutches Kenshin doll tighter* Just joking, I'm just some kind of psycho freak who is really obsessed with Rurouni Kenshin!  
  


**_King's Box_**

**_Chapter Six: Pain_**

****

****

****

****

  
Kaoru twisted in her saddle as she tried to look at all the cottages and the shops around the market place. She hasn't been in a large village in a while. If she remembered correctly, she hasn't been in a large village since she was nine. She then turned her gaze to the people around her. Yahiko was riding with Aoshi in the front and Kenshin was somewhere in the back, alone.  
  
  


She didn't get him sometimes. He was always so quiet; it really opposed Kaoru's out-going nature. She has never, in her eighteen years of living, met anyone so secretive.  
  
  


Suddenly the procession stopped. She looked up and saw that they had stopped in front of a small restaurant, the Aoiya. She stepped down from her saddle and rested her hand on the neck of the horse. She glanced at the world around her. It was a lot larger than she would have ever thought.  
  
  


For the last five years, Hiko's home had been her only world. The only place she had been.  
  
  


They entered the small hut. Kaoru found herself pushed to a table with Aoshi and Kenshin. Kaoru sat next to Kenshin, across from Aoshi.  
  
  


Aoshi sat there expressionless. All the thoughts running through his head was so secretive, that even Kenshin had a hard time determining what he was thinking.  
  
  


They heard a small peep. And together all three of them turned their heads.  
  
  


There stood a small girl, almost as tall as Kaoru, in a tunic and riders legging. She smiled happily at them with her eyes closed. Kaoru examined the girl and found that she looked around two years younger than her. The girl was very beautiful with her long braid and pale complexion; she could have easily been the town beauty.  
  
  


The young girl opened her eyes, and it seemed like realization had dawned on her.  
  
  


She shook her head vigorously.  
  
  


"Can I get you something?"  
  
  


"Some sake." Aoshi answered, surveying the girl in front of him. "Bread and cheese would be good, too."  
  
  


The girl nodded and left.  
  
  


*****  
  


  
The moon was full and Aoshi sat on a small hill all alone. Another figure made a move to join him. The young girl from before took a seat next to Aoshi under the tree. She leaned against the tree and sighed.  
  


  
"Misao, what are you doing here?"  
  


  
Misao looked down, "My mother disowned me. As you know she has just gotten married and is still young, but she found a new jealousy in me. She believed that the longer I stayed the more doomed their marriage would be. She tried to marry me off, but I rejected every suitor."  
  


  
Misao turned her head to him.  
  
  


Aoshi looked at Misao out of the corner of his eye. Here was a girl he knew his whole life. A strong, independent, sweet girl disowned by a woman she had once called mother. He thought of Misao as a friend, nothing more and nothing less. But, there was that warm happy feeling he always got when she was near.  
  
  


Like in the Aoiya when he saw her.  
  
  


"Why didn't you just marry?"  
  
  


"Well, you see I don't want to marry someone I don't know and I'm waiting for someone."  
  
  


"Waiting for someone?"  
  
  


"Yes, someone very special."  
  
  


"This someone of yours, does he know?"  
  
  


"No, he's stupid."  
  
  


"Then, why do you wait?"  
  
  


"Because I love him. I'll wait forever for him just to notice me as someone." She closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
  


"Forever is a long time."  
  
  


"Then I'll wait a long time."  
  
  


Aoshi chuckled at his companion's youthful innocence. But, that didn't help the cold feeling of rejection stop.  
  
  


Aoshi went silent after that. That was how the night was spent. Aoshi and Misao sat under a tree sharing the open view of the harvest moon.  
  
  


*****  
  


  
The next morning Kaoru woke up refreshed and with a strong want to go horseback riding. She could see Kenshin sitting in a corner with his sword tucked under his arm. Kaoru sighed and gently lifted his sword out of his hand. She smiled when he didn't move. She laid the sword on the table and placed a large blanket on top of him.  
  
  


Kenshin squirmed a bit and then snuggled in the blankets. Kaoru held in a laugh and left the room biting her bottom lip so hard that she was sure it was swollen. He looked so much like a little kid snuggling up to his blanket. Kaoru walked out, but she didn't get far. She was just about to walk out the door when something hard bumped into her. She fell back and looked up at the opposing person.  
  
  


"Hi Kaoru," said a light, but masculine voice.  
  
  


*****  
  


  
Kenshin stumbled up when he heard someone scream. He tried to move, but something was tangled around his body. He struggled and struggled trying to get his sword, but it was on the table. It was pretty far from where he was. Finally the blanket let go of his body and he ran to his sword, then downstairs.  
  
  


He saw Kaoru and another man. They were both hugging each other, oblivious to the world around them. Kaoru turned her head and smiled at him.  
  
  


"Oh, hi Kenshin!" she eyed his ruffled clothes and messed up hair. "Rough morning?"  
  
  


Kenshin didn't reply. He just stared at the man who was standing next to Kaoru. He was short, maybe just as short as he was but a little taller than Kaoru. He had big blue eyes and black hair and the smile on his lips never seemed to falter.  
  
  


He was handsome; Kenshin had to admit with bitterness.  
  
  


"Kenshin?" Kaoru waved her hand in front of Kenshin's face. "Kenshin?" She continued waving her hand.  
  
  


Kenshin reached up and snatched her hand in his. Kaoru blushed at that, but didn't say anything.  
  
  


"Kenshin, this is Soujiro Seta. He was my best friend when we were kids. I haven't seen him since the day he ran away."  
  
  


Soujiro just smiled mysteriously and nodded. He pulled Kaoru back into a hug and she giggle as she returned it.  
  
  


"We were really close, we knew almost everything about each other."  
  
  


Soujiro pat her head and let her go.  
  
  


"I had a really lonely childhood. All the other girls didn't like me, I never knew why. They would always avoid me and pretend I wasn't there." She smiled at the bitter memory, "Then I met Soujiro and we became friends just like that."  
  


  
All this time Soujiro didn't say anything. He just nodded in agreement. This got Kenshin wondering if he was mute.  
  


  
"Well, I better go Kaoru. I was planning on riding around before everyone else wakes up. It was nice to see you again." Soujiro smiled.  
  


  
"Soujiro would you mind if I went with you?" Soujiro nodded.  
  


  
Kaoru turned to face Kenshin, "Would you like to come?"  
  


  
Kenshin shook his head and left curtly. Kaoru just sadly watched him go. It wasn't like she would force him. Together Soujiro and Kaoru saddled their horses and rode to the outskirts of the small town.  
  


  
Kaoru smiled as they both talked about their lives and what happened after Soujiro left.  
  


  
"I was so lonely, you could have at least taken me with you."  
  


  
"Kaoru think about it. Would you have left your father?"  
  


  
"No, but. . ."  
  


  
"Kaoru, you know I would have loved to have my best friends there with me, but I needed to sort out things for myself." Soujiro looked down into Kaoru's innocent face and another face flashed through his mind.  
  


  
One more menacing, more malicious. 'Kill her!' shouted a threatening voice. 'Kill her and don't leave any evidence.'  
  


  
Soujiro stared at his friend and wasn't sure if he would be able to do it. She was like a sister to him. It would be a horrible death to die by the hand that you once trusted.  
  


  
Soujiro pushed all the malicious thoughts away and continued to ride with Kaoru in silence.  
  


  
It was a while since she heard Soujiro talk. Kaoru was beginning to wonder what was going on inside his head, but she didn't say anything about it. Kaoru was battling within herself wondering whether or not to ask him about his thoughts. Finally she wanted to ask him about it.  
  
  


She opened his mouth to ask him about it.  
  
  


"Soujiro.?"  
  
  


Soujiro turned to her, smiling.  
  
  


She opened her mouth to say something when a loud battle cry cut her off. Soujiro looked guilty and sad at the same time. But, his face returned to a calm exterior.  
  
  


"Run." Kaoru looked at him wide-eyed.  
  
  


"Run!" he repeated. Kaoru was about to say no.  
  
  


"Run, damn it, run!" with that he slapped the horse and it went bounding away. Kaoru hooked her arm around the horse's neck because the reins had fallen and she was much to frighten to reach down and get it. She could hear commotions behind her. She felt a force wind past her ear. She turned back and saw that they had bows and arrows.  
  
  


She urged her horse faster. Then something popped into her head.  
  
  


'Soujiro!' She turned her head back to see if he was okay. He was no where in sight. She sighed to herself when suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her leg. She looked down at it and there was an arrow embedded in it. She felt like she would feint from the pain. She was about to stop the horse and pull the arrow out, except there were people after her so she couldn't stop. She urged her horse faster and ignored the pain as the horse galloped under her.  
  
  


She found herself in the fields. She turned her horse to face her pursuers when out of no where Kenshin, Aoshi, Yahiko, and the rest of the men came from behind her. The men who were chasing her immediately turned around not wanting to die. One of the scouts pulled back their string and aimed for the last one. He shot the arrow and its aim was true. It struck the man right in the chest. The man fell from his saddle and the horse trotted away.  
  


  
Kaoru let the horse stop. Kenshin immediately made his way to her. He saw the arrow protruding from her leg and frowned.  
  
  


"Kenshin don't."  
  
  


He didn't listen. He gave the arrow a swift tug. Kaoru yelped in pain and Kenshin let his hand fall to his side. The arrow wouldn't budge. He gave it another try.  
  
  


Kaoru bit her lip in pain. She didn't know how much she could take. It was so much pain for her. Kenshin pulled the arrow, slower this time. But it just wouldn't budge. The arrow was deeply embedded in the rough leather saddle. The blood kept flowing. He pulled out his sword. Kaoru bit her lip harder. Had he finally lost it and wanted to kill her? She saw the other men trying to stop him, but Aoshi held up his hand to stop them. Did he want to see her dead too? Kenshin gently pried her leg from the saddle and slipped the blade between her thigh and the leather. He then yanked the blade down and the arrow broke. The feather and a small wooden stick were stuck in her leg.  
  
  


Kenshin didn't touch the wound in fear of hurting her more.  
  
  


"Is there a physician near?"  
  
  


The men shook their heads.  
  
  


"There isn't a physician here for many a league, but there is an old couple just up the hill who healed the wounds of our men when we pass by these parts. Kenshin nodded and cradled Kaoru against his chest. Kaoru struggled not wanting to get closer to Kenshin. She would have blushed if the pain in her leg didn't increase with her movement. She winced, but kept quiet. She didn't want anyone to know she was in too much pain.  
  
  


They finally made it atop the hill and an old man was working outside. He held a small ax in his hands and chopped the small stumps in half. He looked up and saw them all standing there with one carrying a bleeding woman. He called out to his wife and she came out immediately. She led them in her house.  
  
  


"Put her on the bed." Kaoru was about to protest saying that she would rather sit down, but the bed was so comfortable and her muscles ached for rest. The woman examined her leg and made a clicking sound with her tongue.  
  
  


"It's deep. With a wound like this she would have to wear a bandage and rest for a while or else it would get infected."  
  
  


"How long?" Aoshi questioned.  
  
  


"About a week."  
  
  


"Is there any other cure?"  
  
  


"Well, there's one. Its used on men mostly because it hurts so much. Most men start to cry during the process."  
  
  


"She won't cry. She won't make a sound, that she won't." Kaoru turned her eyes to Kenshin and stared at him in disbelief. Men couldn't take the pain so what made him think she could?  
  
  


Kenshin turned his golden eyes to her with a certainty that scared her. At that instant, Kaoru made an internal promise to show her courage. She nodded her head.  
  
  


The old woman looked down at Kaoru with uncertainty, but did not disagree.  
  
  


She came back with two small wooden bowls piled on top of each other and a small wooden rod that resembled a club. She placed some herbs in the bowl and crushed them with the club.  
  
  


The lady scurried around and added water to the concoction. "There are two parts of this remedy, both are painful."  
  
  


She came back with a small cup full of a green liquid and a large leaf with horrible smelling gunk on it. Kaoru bit her lip as the woman gently pulled the arrow out of her leg.  
  
  


"At least it missed the bone."  
  
  


The old lady gently sponged the wound.  
  
  


"Someone has to hold her down, or she'll trash too much."  
  
  


Aoshi looked back at Kenshin and nodded. Kenshin showed no emotion as he made his way to the bed. He climbed on top of Kaoru and held her wrists above her head and trapped her legs between his knees.  
  
  


"Okay, ready." Once more the lady sponged the wound. Kaoru let out a shaky breath.  
  
  


The old woman doused a different sponge with the green liquid and let it hover above Kaoru's wound. Kaoru sucked in her breath and held it.  
  
  


The sponge brushed against her skin and instantly she felt a mind blowing pain. She but her lip harder, reminding herself of her inner promise. Kenshin looked down at her face and she closed her eyes tightly. Finally the old lady pressed the sponge against Kaoru's bleeding wound.  
  


  
Kaoru's eyes rolled upward as the pain coursed through her body.  
  
  


'Men cry for this? I can see why.'  
  
  


Kaoru felt like crying then and there, but she didn't want to seem weak. Opening her eyes she found that Kenshin's face was only inches away from hers. She swallowed as the old woman cleaned her wound with the concoction, causing a burning pain. It felt like the earth opened up and swallowed her. She felt as if the fires of hell taunted her with pain.  
  


  
The woman pulled the sponge away, but the burning pain remained. Then the woman hastily slapped the leaf on her thigh, covering her wound. Then she wrapped a long bandage around her leg. Kaoru bit her lip harder. She tasted something bitter sweet and knew that she pierced her lip.  
  


  
She had lost all feeling in her leg.  
  


  
Kenshin looked down at Kaoru and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Maybe she should have just taken the other cure. It would have spared her from the pain.  
  
  


Kaoru looked around the room and found that they were alone. She looked back up at Kenshin and saw that his eyes were closed and his face seemed to get closer and closer.  
  
  


Kenshin placed a small chaste peck on her lips and climbed off of her. Kaoru sat up, ignoring the dull pain in her leg and nervously fingered her lips. Then climbing off the bed, she made her way to the darkest, thickest part of the forest and wept. Kaoru pushed the kiss out of her mind and wept the tears she wasn't able to earlier. She would think about Kenshin later.  
  
  


The pain had been unbearable, but she managed to keep her promise. She heard footsteps and saw the young girl from the Aoiya. She was wearing a purple ninja outfit, which oddly seemed better than the kimono she had worn earlier.  
  
  


Kaoru looked at her, frightened. She didn't want everyone to know she was weak and cried after the cure. She wanted them to go on thinking that she was some kind of hero.  
  
  


Misao, knowing exactly what she was thinking smiled.  
  
  


"Don't worry, I won't tell."  
  
  


"Really? I mean its no big deal if they find out."  
  
  


"I know. I don't think I would have been able to put up with that the way you did."  
  
  


"How did you know what happened?" asked Kaoru as she tilted her head to the side.  
  
  


Misao, mimicking her action replied, "I was there."  
  
  


"Thank you."  
  
  


"No problem. I'm Misao."  
  
  


They both smiled at each other and at that moment both found a life long friend. They were both sure that they would be able to understand each other and if they weren't they would try. It was like they found their long lost sisters.  
  


  
******  
  


  
Oh well. I think I'll update next week, or maybe later!

  
Lil-Sun-Rie


	7. Chapter Seven: Strongest

**_King's Box_**

**_Lil-Sun-Rie_****__**

**Author's Note** Well, here's the seventh chapter! *victory dance* Go me! Go me! Go me! Well, now that the craziness has passed all I have to say is enjoy and don't forget to review!****

**Summary** Amber eyes glowed eerily in the dark shadows. All he knew was that a soft heart wasn't a heart at all. It must be of stone, so as to carve the law of living: The strongest survive. Will a light pierce the dark abyss they call insanity?

**Disclaimer** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, although that wouldn't be so bad… My birthday is May 18. Are you going to get me a present?

**_King's Box_**

**_Chapter Seven: Pain_**

Kaoru suddenly gave a small whimper as she limped back to camp. She didn't know what had given her the strength to run here because now her leg hurt like hell. She looked back at the clearing. Misao left before her and disappeared in the trees. She said something about practicing. Kaoru felt like crying, but instead she plastered a huge smile and told everyone who asked that she was fine. 

Kenshin saw Kaoru return from the forest. She seemed well enough, except for that limp that appeared every step or two. 

Kenshin watched Kaoru's every move from the dark corner of camp. He knew that she or anyone else would not see him. Kenshin thought that he was turning soft. He couldn't and he shouldn't. He was the legendary Battousai. It wouldn't be right if that happened. Kenshin let his hand wander to his left cheek. He fingered the scar and winced. He winced because the emotional scar hurt more in his heart. Every time he thought about the scar it brought back memories. Good and bad. It was the last time he let his soft side get in the way. Kenshin wasn't always a hitokiri. He used to be known as the sweet and gentle Shinta, but long ago fate took its course and decides to work against him. Afterwards he left Hiko and worked for Shishio. 

Kenshin's burning amber eyes could be seen glowing eerily against the darkness of the shadows surrounding them. His hands were stained with blood and forever in blood shall they be stained. He couldn't change the past and he couldn't see the future. All he knew was that a soft heart is not a heart at all. It must be of stone, so as to carve the law of living: Only the strongest survive. The weak die and the strong live. (Can you guess where I got that?!)

******************

Yahiko approached Aoshi.

"Uncle Aoshi, Kaoru is afraid of heights." 

"And why should we let that bother us?"

"Well the cliffs are coming up. . ."

"The road is still broad." Aoshi commented absent mindedly. 

"I guess that's okay then." 

Aoshi glanced at his nephew, "Yahiko, it's not really a big deal. She'll get over it. The road is broad and she can ride to the side."

"Uncle, you don't understand. You weren't there." Yahiko took a deep breath. "Kaoru may seem brave and tough, kind of like Misao, but she has a great fear of heights. You should have seen her. I thought she was going to die on the spot. She was scrunched up against the wall and still seemed to be sick."

"Yahiko, you're too young to worry about these things."

"Uncle, I've seen 9 winters! I would be celebrating my name day this winter!" (Okay, this is an AU fic and they don't really say years. So if Yahiko saw 9 winters that would mean he is 9 years! Name day is when they celebrate a child entering puberty. I made these up okay, so don't go looking for info on the net.)

"Yes," Aoshi replied patting him on the head, "you are getting older."

Aoshi pat Yahiko's head some more then gently pushed him away. He watched him go. 

"Yes, Yahiko. Yes, you are getting older . . . so am I." 

************************

Kenshin's mind was unease. He knew that there was some thing between Soujiro and those assassins. Kaoru could get hurt, but what did he care. He didn't like her . . . the kiss was happened only because he hasn't been with any women lately. His deprivation was getting to him. After all he was a man, and the battousai. . .

Kenshin felt something yearn deep inside him. Something he locked away. Shinta, the sweet gentle Shinta was still in him. Kenshin never revealed his true personality because deep down he knew it could destroy him. But, how much pain and confusion can one man take? Kenshin knew that he was at the brink of insanity. He was treading the thin line. . . he didn't want a push into the dark abyss of confusion. Assassinating, killing, cheating, lying . . . when would it end? All through his train of thought he stayed silent, his expression never changing. 

All his thoughts ended the same way, love is a mask to hide the deceptive mind. 

**********************

Kaoru loved her father dearly, the night he died was forever etched into her memory. She spat bitterly into the grass. 

Kaoru couldn't remember her mother that well. She was too young when she died. All Kaoru could remember was the promise that she made to her mother. . . a promise she never fulfilled. 

_"Kaoru, my dear Kaoru." _

_"Mother, are you okay?"_

_"Dear, you were always so sweet. . . I fear that I won't be able to see you grow up. I won't see you in your first kimono. I won't see you when suitors come. I won't see you get married and have children."_

_"Mama, why not?"_

_"Dear, dear Kaoru, its okay. I won't be able to see it and you won't be able to see me, but we'll always be together." _

_"Ma. .."_

_"Oh, Kaoru don't cry." Her mother drew her into her arms. Kaoru gripped the front of her mother's beautifully woven kimono. Tears slipped down her cheeks. _

_"I know I'm going to die. The death spirit is upon me."_

_"Tell him to go away."_

_"Kaoru. .." _

_Kaoru's eyes widened when she felt her mother's body relax against her own. _

_"Kaoru, promise to fall in love. Promise to love life and everything about it. Act on your emotions Kaoru, never lock them up."_

_Kaoru nodded her head. Her mother's body went limp and Kaoru knew that she was gone. She gently laid her mother in the small cot. _

_Tears rushed out of Kaoru's eyes and her lips trembled. She stared at the body that had once been her mother. It was not anymore. It was merely a shell, a replica of what her mother used to be. It was dead and cold compared to her mother's warmth and liveliness. _

_"Goodnight mother." With that final statement Kaoru left the small bed room. Later she heard an anguish cry and knew her father had seen mother, but she couldn't help. She was wrapped in her own sorrows to help._

_Although she had only seen 6 winters, she knew what death was. She knew that it was unavoidable and that no one could live forever. It took a long time for her to talk. _

_Even when she watched her mother's cold body in the dancing flames. She only stared at the small raft that contained her mother in her most prized kimono float across the sea with flames dancing about it. Cold and cruelly she ignored everyone and everything around her. She was only six winters and she already knew the hardship of life and was determined to meet it with an emotionless face. _

A year later she met Soujiro and they became friends. It brightened her up and she was able to smile again. She was able to play and be happy. 

Two years later she was 9 winters and preparing for her name day. She never celebrated it. On the eve before her name day the king's lover had died. No one knew how and so instead of celebrating they mourned to loss of some one so sweet and honorable. 

**************************

Misao could tell that no one around the camp was in the mood for talking, in fact not even herself. She has never felt so depressed before. It was a big difference compared to her normal happy self. Misao glanced around the camp and saw Aoshi sitting all by himself sipping his sake slowly. 

'Aoshi-sama, if only you knew. But like I said I'm in love with some one stupid.' (That's not meant to be funny okay.)

Like everyone else she was scanning her memory. She remembered her family, well rather her lack of one. She was an only child who lived with a widowed woman. Her mother never loved her and made her do all the work will she sat and painted her face. Misao could never see the resemblance from her and her mother. They looked more like distant cousins rather than mother and daughter.

Her mother tried to get her to marry one of the many suitors she had, but she refused each one. Unlike her mother, she didn't waste time painting her face or learning to walk in a kimono. Instead she practiced with her kunai. 

Her mother thought her unladylike.

Then later her mother married and thought her husband was after Misao instead of her. Then the search for a husband for Misao grew more desperate. Soon her mother began sending messengers to all of Japan just to get her a husband. Misao's mother was still young and her husband was too. Her mother knew that there was no way to keep a man's attention for long if there was competition, so after years of looking for a suitor she finally gave up and sent her to her grandpa Okina. Misao often wondered why she didn't do it before and she often reasoned that her mother wanted the husband's dowry. 

It seemed that way. Even though she was her mother's own flesh and blood, it seemed as if all she wanted from Misao was her husband's dowry. 

***********************

Aoshi could see well in the dim light and saw that Misao was deeply troubled. She didn't act like her normal self. Aoshi's face, however showed no emotion at all. 

Aoshi wasn't always a stiff. He would smile once in a while, but not a lot. He used to smile all the time with his friends from the Oniwaban group, but it was hard on him when they all passed away. He didn't know how to react and somewhere deep inside himself he knew that it was his fault they had died. The process worked slowly, slowly draining his ability to smile, to laugh, to cry, to feel. At first it was denial. He would lay awake at night and convince himself that it wasn't his fault. Soon the late nights took a toll on his body, continuously making him weaker and weaker. Then, a he fell into a long coma where he dreamed of his old days with his friends. He would see himself smile. A smile so pure of happiness that it seemed impossible for it to be him. It seemed like an imposter. 

When he awoken, the need to live grew stronger within him. He needed to be the best and to start being just that he needed no emotions. So he locked away any emotion he had ever had. It was his way of mourning his friends passing, like a woman who wears black and never smiled for years to mourn someone.

***********************

Soujiro watched as one by one the members of the camp fell asleep. He knew that Kaoru would be asleep. Maybe then he could finish his job. He forced himself to smile his old emotionless smile. Soujiro skulked, completely masked by the night's darkness. 

_Kill.__ . . heart. . . no evidence._

Soujiro breathed in. He couldn't do it, but he had too. It was going to be hard for him. He knew Kaoru all his life and it just didn't seem right. 

_Kill her, bring back her heart, and leave no evidence_. Soujiro shivered. He could never do this, not to Kaoru. He was standing above her, watching her breathe in and out. His shadow flew over her, covering her like a mother shelter's her young.

Soujiro unsheathed his sword and held it with both hands. _The survival of the fittest. _ That's what Lord Shishio taught him and his many followers. The point of his sword was above Kaoru's neck. His fingers tightened around the hilt as he slowly lowered it. 

Could he do it?

He didn't know. 

He simply didn't know. 

Was he able too?

Of coarse . . . if he didn't have a conscience. 

Soujiro's fingers began to shake. Could he go on with life knowing that he killed his best and only friend?

No, no he couldn't. Soujiro dropped the sword away from him and looked down at Kaoru. His friend. His only friend. How could he have thought of killing her? Soujiro dropped to his knees, his hands trembling uncontrollably. He stared at them long and hard. 

"I'm sorry." He knew she couldn't hear him, and that probably was for the best. It was a good thing she was asleep. He didn't think he could go through with it if she knew. 

Soujiro suddenly cleansed when he whispered those words. He got up, picked up his sword, and sat in a small secluded corner watching Kaoru sleep. He silently thanked her for her unknowing of his deceit. A smile crept to his lips and he fell asleep like an assassin would, sitting up right with his sword cradled in his arms. 

*************************

Kenshin woke up. He glanced around the camp and saw two figures hugging each other intimately. He felt a surge of jealousy when he saw that it was Kaoru and Soujiro. 

************************

Kaoru woke up when she felt something soft brush against her nose. She scrunched up her nose in distaste thinking that it was just a bug. But, it persisted. Kaoru's eyes shot open and she saw Soujiro innocently holding a piece of grass in his hand. She suddenly sat up hastily and turned to face Soujiro. 

"Oh Kami! I though you had gotten hurt!" Kaoru mock pouted. 

Soujiro just laughed. 

"You shouldn't do that." She whispered, suddenly serious. She looked him dead in the eye. "Please, don't do that again. If I run, you run." 

Soujiro smiled at Kaoru and pulled her into a gentle embrace. 

They hugged each other not knowing that Kenshin was watching. 

*********************************************************************************

A/N: Well, here's chapter seven! I would like to thank my loyal reviewers. THANKYOU! THANKYOU! THANKYOU! *takes a bow and turns to the cast of the story. They too are bowing.* Arigato. Arigato. Arigato. 

I hope to see you all review! *scary face comes on. Repeats in an eerie voice* Review. . . 


	8. Chapter Eight: Living

**King's Box**

Lil-Sun-Rie

**Author's Note: **I hope you really like this fic and afterwards I hope you review.

**Summary: **Amber eyes glowing eerily in the dark shadows. All he knew was that a soft heart was not a heart at all. It must be of stone, so as to carve the law of living: The strongest survive. Will a light pierce the dark abyss they call insanity.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Rurouni Kenshin casts… although I would really love to own them…

**King's Box**

**Chapter Eight: Life**

Kaoru smiled at all the men as she wandered around the camp. Soon they would be on their way to Aoshi's village and she would see Saito Hajime. She really needed to get the box, or Hiko-sama's life is in danger. 

She saw Soujiro smiling with the other men. He could tell that he was enjoying himself. She turned her head and saw Kenshin mounting his horse. 

He was alone. No one could be found within a league of him. They all kept their distance. 

Kaoru tentatively approached Kenshin, hoping that she wouldn't disturb him. 

"Are you okay?" 

Kenshin stared at Kaoru with amber eyes and shrugged. He turned and left to pick up his sleeping mat. Through the whole time he was silent. 

That's how it was for the past few days. He didn't even look at Kaoru, but he could tell that she was striving to get his attention. On several accounts she bumped into him and when she did he just dusted himself and walked away. 

Kaoru started to feel very depressed. She didn't know what happened to him or what she did; all she knew was that it had been very bad. Kaoru forced a smile on her face the entire day so that Soujiro and the others wouldn't know that something was wrong. This was her problem and she needed to solve it herself. The days passed slowly and Kaoru found herself daydreaming of how it would feel to be in his arms or how soft his lips would be against hers. 

Kaoru felt disgusted with herself. Although they didn't go any farther than that, she knew she shouldn't be thinking of these things at all. 

Kaoru felt that Yahiko seemed to get distant and more worried about her at the same time. It's strange, but that's how it felt to Kaoru. 

Days past slowly and slowly, even Soujiro didn't seem to smile as often. 

They rode by day and slept by night. Nothing ever happened, just the regular schedule. 

On the fourteenth moon Kaoru saw that the road led to a mountain range. She knew that they were going to climb them; there was no other way and no time to go around it. She was happy to see that the road was still thick and she could ride on the side. The next morning started as usual. 

The men ate and mounted their horses and covered all the evidence of their ever being there.

Kaoru nervously mounted up her horse. She could tell that this was the reason Yahiko seemed more distant. It was like he was getting some quiet time because he knew he wouldn't have any when she saw that they were going to scale a mountain. 

Kenshin didn't know what was going on inside Kaoru's mind. She seemed nervous, but at the same time very angry. 

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. They would be getting closer and closer to Kyoto, Aoshi's governed land. 

He didn't know if he would be accepted or killed for being the infamous Battoussai (Will someone please tell me how to spell that? I think I spelt it five different ways in this story. ^__^)

Kaoru's phobia of heights was unbelievable. Yahiko remembered how sick she looked and how pale she was. 

Yahiko felt confused. Why would someone so strong be afraid of something like heights? He remembered when she climbed down to help him and when she protected him from the bad men. 

She had been so nice to him and yet he couldn't help her to get over her fear. Yahiko sighed in frustration; he really didn't know what he wanted to do. 

Kaoru felt like crying as their horses slowly trotted up the road. She felt a lurch in her stomach. The slanting road made her head spin. She felt something flutter in her stomach as they climbed higher and higher. 

Slowly the horses trotted up the steep path. She thought that she was going to die. She never liked heights and she didn't have to deal with them until now. 

She felt tears form in her eyes and she swallowed, but her throat was dry. She felt her hands start to moisten.

Kenshin looked back and saw Kaoru at the end of the procession. She looked really sick and pale. Kenshin's amber eyes narrowed. 

*************************

Kaoru felt someone watching her. She lifted her head and blue eyes met amber. Then abruptly he turned away. Kaoru looked as his back with curiosity. 

She was pulled out of her train of thought when Soujiro brought his horse close to hers. 

"Kaoru, Aoshi-sama says that it will be cold up ahead. He told me to give you this."

Soujiro held out a simple fur lined coat for Kaoru to take it. 

Kaoru reached for the coat and took it from Soujiro. Soujiro smiled and kept on riding next to her. 

"You seem lonely." 

Kaoru could only nod. 

"Are you okay?"

Kaoru looked up at Soujiro and he smiled encouragingly.

"I really don't know." She paused… She didn't know what to say. 

"Kenshin is ignoring me. I don't know what I did… but he seems to be mad at me about something."

Soujiro just smiled again. "He'll come around, I wouldn't worry about it."

Kaoru thought it over. "I guess your right." 

She smiled at Soujiro. 

_It was so stupid of me not to have thought of talking to Soujiro. He always has the answers to my problems. _

Kenshin felt something burning in himself when he saw Soujiro smiling at Kaoru. 

"Damn," Kenshin muttered under his breath. 

The Battousai was **not** getting soft, but that didn't explain why he felt protective of Kaoru. He heard Kaoru's light laughter and he felt something deep down in himself burn. 

*************************

Misao was riding in the front of the procession with Aoshi. She smile up at him and looked back at Kaoru. 

"Aoshi-sama, is Kaoru-chan sick? She seems so pale."

Aoshi turned his head to look down at Misao. 

"She's afraid of heights." He stated simply. Her brow furrowed and Aoshi got the sudden urge to smooth her forehead with his fingers. His fingers burned with a desire to touch her. 

He looked ahead and pulled on his white trench coat. "Its getting cold. Better but on your coat Misao-dono. 

*************************

Kaoru saw everyone around her pull on her coat so she mimicked them. She pulled on the fur lined coat and reveled in how soft the fur was. She sighed in contentment, momentarily forgetting about the heights.  The coat was soft and warm. It was amazing. 

She snuggled into the coat and smiled. She opened her eyes and remembered that she was high up in a mountain. She shivered lightly in her chocolate colored coat. 

********************

The procession stopped when the sun had hid herself amongst the rugged mountains. Kaoru slept close to the mountain wall, far away from the edge. 

Aoshi sighed. Next was the difficult part. He looked past a  few twist and turns of the road and saw the small wooden pulley. Would Kaoru actually be pleasant about being pulled up 100 hands (A/n: Hands mean feet, or something like that. Remember the time era. I don't think they  use the metric system.)

Hopefully she will be.

******************

The next morning Kaoru woke up pleasantly. She smiled happily. She finally gotten over her fear, just riding next to the mountain wall. She didn't think she could go closer to the ledge, but at least she could now look out into the horizon. 

Kaoru rode in the back of the procession once again with Soujiro at her side. They laughed and talked together, but by and by Kaoru would glance at Kenshin wondering what he was thinking of. She sighed out loud and turned her head to smiled at Soujiro. 

She knew that her smile was totally fake, but at least it was something. 

********************************

End of Chapter Eight!

We have reached chappie eight!  VICTORY DANCE! Go me! Go me! YAY!


	9. Chapter Nine: Breathe

**_King's Box_**

_Lil-Sun-Rie_

**Author's Note** I really don't like typing these all the time. Just review and check out my other stories. 

**Summary** Amber eyes glowed eerily in the dark surrounding them. All he knew was that a soft heart wasn't a heart at all. It must be of stone, so as to carve the law of living: The strongest survives. Will a light pierce the dark abyss they call insanity?

**Disclaimer** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin so don't sue me.

**_King's Box_**

**_Chapter Nine: Breathe_**

****

_I'll be your dream,_

_I'll be your wish,_

_I'll be your fantasy._

_I'll be your hope, _

_I'll be your love,_

_Be everything that you need. _

_            -__Savage__Garden___

Morning approached quickly. Night and slumber seemed to be gone with the blink of an eye. The caravan quickly packed their stuff and continued on their way. Kaoru took her normal spot in the back with Soujiro by her side. Her eyes wandered through the procession. Kenshin seemed a lot more distant lately. He barely even talked. The only time he was close to her was during dinner, when everyone forced him to sit next to her. 

Kaoru thought that the problem was getting worse. She just occupied herself with Yahiko and Soujiro. She never tried to talk to anyone else. She was scared of getting more people mad at her. The trek stopped when Aoshi announced that they were going to rest. Kaoru picked up her katana and left to practice. She didn't want to get out of shape. 

She stopped in a little way from the camp. The cliff moved farther out than the rest of the road. She was relieved about that. She unsheathed the sword and laid the sheath next to a rock. 

She took a deep breath and continued with her practice. She swung the sword expertly and elegantly. She has done swords play since she was a child. It was like a dance… a beautiful and dangerous dance. 

It was a mysterious dance of death. Kaoru loved the gleam the sword gave off when the sun touched it. She loved the way it sparkled and shined. She swung it faster and faster, jabbing it at her imaginary opponent. She stopped and held the sword in her two small hands. The hilt was getting soaked with sweat. Kaoru continued to practice. Suddenly, everything around her seemed to disappear. It seemed like nothing mattered. Not the coldness, the box, or her own fatigue. All her problems seemed to deteriorate. Her swordsmanship was like a portal to another world where her problems were nonexistent. 

Kaoru continued to 'dance' to her own beat. She danced with a flowing movement. Her hands moved as did the sword, it was like it was an extension of her arm. A smiled graced her lips as she danced. It reminded her of her father and Hiko-sama. 

Kaoru knew that she would never be as good as Soujiro or the Battousai, at least she practiced though. Kaoru stopped. She had the familiar chill, like someone was watching you. Like someone hidden in shadows was stalking you.

Kaoru held her sword firmly and glanced around the area. There seemed to be no place to hide, but it still seemed like someone was there. Kaoru closed her eyes and turned around. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest. Kaoru put hand over her heart in attempt to calm herself. She tried to convince herself that no one was watching her. 

Kaoru opened her eyes and stared down at the sword. She saw a wavering shadow and froze. Her heart raced. She whirled around and attacked the person with a shout, but before she could… darkness surrounded her. The last thing she saw was piercing blue eyes…

*************************

LOL! THIS IS THE SHORTEST CHAPPIE EVER! I HOPE NO ONE IS MAD AT ME…


	10. Chapter Ten: Destruction

**_King's Box_**

_Lil-Sun-Rie_

**Author's Note** I really don't like typing these all the time. Just review and check out my other stories. I decided to keep the powers! Just because I was struck with an inspiration…. Read on and you'll find out!

**Summary** Amber eyes glowed eerily in the dark surrounding them. All he knew was that a soft heart wasn't a heart at all. It must be of stone, so as to carve the law of living: The strongest survives. Will a light pierce the dark abyss they call insanity?

**Disclaimer** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin so don't sue me.

**_King's Box_**

**_Chapter Ten: Destruction _**

****

****

****

****

_Is it enough love?_

_Is it enough to live?_

_Somebody ripped my heart out, _

_And left me here to bleed. _

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life._

_I rather be anything, but ordinary…_

_Please.                                                                                                   _

_                                    -Anything but Ordinary_

Darkness surround Kaoru and she started to wonder.

_Where am I?_

In her half consciousness she whispered, _Kenshin._

Soujiro watched as Kaoru slept. He didn't know why he put her out, but he just really needed to talk to her. He needed to confess to her. It seemed harder and harder on him to keep the secret of his conspiracy. He knew that she would take it lightly, but he knew as her friend that he owed it to her. 

He heard Kaoru shuffle and mutter under her breath. The only word he heard was 'Kenshin.'

Soujiro smiled and knew that there was a growing tension between those two. It was only time between they admit it to each other, but both were too stubborn to show it. 

He knew that the camp would be looking for both of them, but Soujiro still needed to tell Kaoru his secret. He needed to tell her. It was eating him inside. It was making him feel cold and deceitful. Whenever she smiled at him with her unwavering trust, it made him melt. Whenever her eyes stared up at him in passionate rage, it just made him smile… no matter how dangerous she could be. 

Kaoru finally felt the ground beneath her. It hurt like hell. It was really, _really_ hard and she didn't like it. Kaoru groaned as she sat up and rubbed her back a little. Suddenly a new pair of hands were on her back, massaging it. Kaoru let out a yelp, but when she turned she only saw Soujiro. She sighed in relief and let him continue to massage her sore back. 

"Kaoru, I have to tell you something." 

Kaoru took in a deep breath. "What is it Sou-Chan?"

Soujiro looked down at her. 

"I hope you don't get mad." 

"…."

"I was sent by someone to kill…"

Soujiro just trailed off. He didn't want to tell Kaoru anymore… he wasn't up to it. He didn't have the courage too. 

"Did you kill him?" 

"Huh?" 

"Did you kill him?"

"No…." 

_Why does she think it's a he? It could always be a **she**. _

"I couldn't…."

"Soujiro, it doesn't matter. Nothing happened. You didn't kill anyone… so why are you so worried?"

Soujiro just shook his head. He suddenly felt scared. He felt small and insignificant. He couldn't tell her now… he _just_ couldn't. Soujiro didn't know why Shishio wanted her dead. It had something to do with a box… that's all he knew. It had to do with that box. Kaoru stared at Soujiro with a questioning face. She didn't know what was going on with him, but it seemed to deeply trouble him. His usual smile had slipped off his face and he sat there with his brow furrowed. Suddenly Kaoru couldn't breath. It felt as if something had toppled on top of her and she couldn't move. It felt like there was something restraining her… like there was something that kept her from breathing. Kaoru's eyes glazed and shut suddenly. She slumped a little and suddenly she collapsed. It appeared that she was unconscious. 

_*****************************************_

_It was so dark…. So cold…  _

_Kaoru felt frozen… she felt as if she had fell into a pool of cold water. The chill ran up and down her spine and her clammy fingers fisted beneath the water. Suddenly, she was drowning. The water was cold around her and she couldn't move… She couldn't save herself. _

_Suddenly, there was a maiden in front of her. She was deathly pale… her hands were extended in front of her, as if to embrace Kaoru._

_"Kaoru…" Her pale blue lips opened and closed. But the words did not seem to issue from her. They seemed to echo her invisible words. The maiden had a head of long golden tresses. Her eyes were black coals set in empty sockets. They reflected all they saw and it seemed like they held no intelligence at all. They seemed dumb and unknowing… like the innocence of a young child. _

_Kaoru tried to speak to the maiden, but no words slipped from her lips. It was as if someone had put a silence spell on her. It was as if she was suddenly mute and was unable to speak anymore. _

_"Kaoru…" This time the maiden seemed to be mocking Kaoru. Her voice held a hidden laughter._

_"You have no idea what your powers do…"_

_Kaoru just kept silent. She didn't want to try and talk anymore. It didn't work earlier, so why would it work now?_

_"Remolding, rebuilding… destruction…" _

_She seemed to be floating towards Kaoru. "Total destruction. You don't know who you really are… you don't know where you belong…"_

_Kaoru bit back an angered response. She tried to move her hands to touch the ghostly maiden, but her body would not move. It was as if everything she tried to do would not happen. Kaoru looked at the girl with questioning eyes. The girl just turned her head away. She turned her back and started to walk away. Kaoru wanted to follow her, but she knew she would not be able to move. _

_"You have dangerous powers, Kaoru-chan…. Very dangerous…. I hope you find love before anything can happen."_

_The voice drifted away and the cold realization of loneliness stabbed Kaoru like a hundred kunais. She wanted to shout, but then again she could always find solace in this silent hell. She could find a home here… she could leave her heart behind and cry in this silent place where no one will ever hear her. Where no one will ever find her… they could never see her and hurt her. _

_But like a fleeting pleasure, the numbed pain came back ten times harder. _

***********************************

Kaoru woke up in a small cot. She sat up. Her forehead was damp and her clothes were soaked with sweat. Kaoru felt disgusted with her weakness when she tried to move out of the cot. Suddenly a pair of hands were pushing her down onto the cot. Kaoru let out a small yelp. She looked up and her eyes met narrow amber ones. She silenced immediately.

She laid down on the cot and yielded to his touch. Kenshin frowned and put a cold rag on her head. Kaoru yelped as the icy coldness touched her burning forehead. 

"It's nothing serious, just a fever." 

Kaoru nodded mutely. She didn't remember what happened earlier. She only remembered that Soujiro was telling her something about assassination. She didn't know who the person was; she only knew that Soujiro was unable to kill this person. Kaoru sighed aloud. 

"Kenshin…"

His eyes looked up and met hers. 

"Where's Soujiro?"

"I don't know."

Kaoru looked at the sky above. It was a beautiful day… The clouds were out and the birds were chirping, but something deep down in Kaoru felt that there was something bad happening. Her dream was creepy… that girl… she was blind…

Her eyes, they were black and unknowing… yet when the girl spoke, her voice held an unseen wisdom. 

Kaoru covered her eyes with her hands and tried to sleep.

********************************

Kaoru slowly began to get better. The fever now left her and she was just weak as the aftermath. She walked around every day, but when she walked too much… Yahiko would start pouting saying that she was just going to get herself sick again. Kaoru noticed that Misao and Aoshi have been spending more time together as usual. They were normally quiet, not saying anything. Then Misao would smile and talk to Aoshi about some strange thing that happened in the village where she used to stay. 

Aoshi would not look at her and he seemed to be just staring at something far away. 

One day Aoshi approached Kaoru. 

"Because of you we can't move any further. Next time watch what is happening around you." Kaoru just looked up at Aoshi with a glare. 

"Must you be so mean? I can't help it if I get sick!" Kaoru stuck her tongue out at Aoshi and turned her heel and left. Aoshi just glared at her back. 

He felt a hand on his arm. 

"Aoshi-sama…. Why are you so mad?"  
  


"That messenger who told me about her was part of the Jupon Gatana. He probably told his master about Kaoru."

Misao looked up at Aoshi and tilted her head. "Why is that bad?"

"He spoke of a tattered beauty; the leader of the Jupon Gatana would of course want her for his own."

Misao just stayed silent. She wanted so much to bump Aoshi in the head…

"Our whole caravan will be in trouble if they do decide to come after her." 

Misao nodded her head. Her long braid followed the movement of her head. 

Suddenly a hand was tilting her head up. 

Aoshi cupped her chin and tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes. 

"Misao, when we get back to the village… will you get married?"

"Aoshi-sama," she sighed. "I told you… I'm in love with someone and I will not marry anyone, but him… if he asks."

"Misao, there are a lot of ready men who are awaiting you hand in marriage."

"They should not be so full of themselves. Can't they find someone else to court?" Misao fisted her hands. 

"I really don't want anyone else!" With that said she ran away. 

Aoshi shook his head. That was the second girl to get mad at him today.

********************************

The next morning arrived sooner than anyone else thought. The whole encampment awoke to a shrill shout. 

"The Jupon Gatana are coming. Look yonder, they wear red!" 

In seconds an arrow came flying through the air. It was harmless because they were still leagues off, but it was an arrow of warning. They wouldn't stand a chance against them. They had numerous soldiers, compared to their small amount. Aoshi looked onwards. They were extremely close to the pulley. They could easily jump in it one by one and pulley up to safety. He looked around and all the men seemed ready to fight. Aoshi grabbed Misao, who had just arrived at his side. He grabbed her and tossed her into the large basket. (a/n: I hope this scene doesn't sound too cheesy, but the pulley is like an old elevator. There's a pulley on the top and a rope to pull on in order to make the basket go up.)

"Aoshi-sama!" Misao looked outraged.  "I can fight! Just give me a chance!" 

Aoshi didn't listen. He started pulling the rope until she reached the top. Aoshi knew he didn't have to worry because the other soldiers would do fine for now. There were only scouts that were entering the camp. Misao sat in the basket bewildered. Then she fumed. When she reached the top she stayed in the basket. Aoshi got annoyed and loosened his grip on the rope. Misao yelped when she felt the basket fall a little before stopping. She looked down at Aoshi and he gave her a commanding glare and she obediently climbed out of the basket. She smiled to herself when she pulled at her waistband and pulled out a small bag full of her kunais. She brandished one between each finger and threw them at the approaching scouts. Each died instantly. 

Kaoru held her sword with a tight grip. It was a good thing that she had a reverse blade. She fought off man after man. Suddenly the whole camp was flooded with red figures. Kaoru looked behind her and saw some men climb into the basket. Some protested, but Aoshi barked at them and they obediently pulled themselves up into safety. Kaoru saw that Yahiko was already up on the isolated haven. She sighed in relief when suddenly… A man appeared in front of her. He had twin kodaches, just like Aoshi. Kaoru breathed in. She was scared. Scared beyond reason. Why must people fight like this?

The man didn't hesitate. Suddenly, in the flash of an eye… the man was dead. A kunai was protruding a bloody wound at his head. Kaoru looked up and saw Misao give her a large smile. Kaoru bowed her head in thanks. 

Aoshi saw all the men on board the pulley. All that was left was Kaoru, Kenshin, and himself. Kaoru and Kenshin were pushed back by the overwhelming numbers of warriors. These were only the first rank soldiers. There were more following them. (a/n: what I mean by first rank is that there are more than one row of warriors running to fight. They come in ranks. The scouts are first, then the first rank, and soon on and so forth. I'm not sure what each line is called so I just called them first rank.)

Soon Kaoru and Kenshin were pushed to Aoshi's side. 

"Get in!" But Aoshi's request was not heeded. Kaoru smiled at his apologetically and pushed him, causing him to fall into the basket. Surprisingly she managed to lift Aoshi off the ground till he started to pull the rope himself. Kenshin seemed to be holding the soldiers off fine on his own. Kaoru helped him a little, but she was not as fast as Kenshin. He seemed to be invisible in the red mass. Aoshi slowly lowered the basket. 

"Kaoru, Kenshin! Hurry up!" Kenshin heard what Aoshi had said and charged at Kaoru. He knew that she was afraid of heights and would probably hurt him for doing this, but what did he care?

Kenshin grabbed Kaoru around the waist and threw both their bodies into the basket.

************************************

End of this chappie! Please review it! Well, did ya like it? Of course you did! And if you have the time can you review all the chappies, or at least two chapters. 

Buh-Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^


	11. Chapter Eleven: Fear

**_King's Box_**

_Lil-Sun-Rie_

**Author's Note** I really don't like typing these all the time. Just review and check out my other stories. I decided to keep the powers! Just because I was struck with an inspiration…. Read on and you'll find out! I hope you like this fic. I find it kind of rushed, tell me if it is! 

**Summary** Amber eyes glowed eerily in the dark surrounding them. All he knew was that a soft heart wasn't a heart at all. It must be of stone, so as to carve the law of living: The strongest survives. Will a light pierce the dark abyss they call insanity?

**Disclaimer** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin so don't sue me.

**_King's Box_**

**_Chapter Twelve: Fear_**

****

_Black is black, _

_I want my baby back._

_Its grey, its grey,_

_Since she went away._

_What can I do?_

_Cause I'm, I'm feeling blue._

_                        -hmm… not really sure who sang this song_

Kaoru screamed as she felt the wind blow out of her. She felt the hardness of the basket behind her and groaned in pain. Arrows were parading from both sides. Kaoru looked up and saw Kenshin towering over her. He draped his body over hers. She felt the basket move upwards. Aoshi and the rest of the soldiers were pulling them up. Kaoru's eyes widened as she finally took in what was happening. She lunged trying to get out. 

"Kaoru!" Kenshin glared at her, but she didn't care. All she wanted was out. How could they do this to her? Kaoru lunged again, but Kenshin pressed his body against hers.  He pinned her to the floor of the basket. Kaoru felt tears come to her eyes. They were lifting from the ground when suddenly red clad men latched to the basket. Some tried to climb in, but Kenshin managed to stay on top of Kaoru and protect the basket at the same time. Kunais flew past them to the other men who were latched to the bottom. Kaoru screamed, but a sound was not heard. 

Soft lips were pressed against her own. It didn't stop there…. Kenshin pressed his lips hard on Kaoru's. He didn't let her go, for if he did he knew what would happen. Kaoru's eyes widened till they were almost as big as small dishes. She tried to push Kenshin off her, but she soon accepted the passion in which Kenshin had offered. It didn't matter what was going on now… It didn't matter. The world around them seemed to disappear. The last kiss was only a brief one, but this one was much different. The passions, the anger, aggression, and… gentleness? Kaoru found herself lost with passion. It made everything seem so faraway that she wished it would go on. 

Kenshin was surprised when Kaoru released a small sigh. He ended the kiss. He could tell that Kaoru was drunk with passion, so was he. Kaoru's hands traveled to her lips… then suddenly, with an aggravated cry she rubbed them furiously. 

"What's wrong with you?!"  Kaoru slapped Kenshin. "You ignore me for days, wondering about the first kiss, and now this."

Kenshin just grinned sadistically, "So you've been thinking of me." 

Kaoru went red with embarrassment, and then her embarrassment turned to anger. "Because of you, I couldn't go to sleep at night. Battousai, you are making my life miserable!"

The killers name on her lips bit through Kenshin. He didn't know why, but when she said it… it just hurt. Kenshin was so confused. His feeling were too mixed up, he no longer knew _what _he was feeling. 

"_My _life is miserable." His voice was calm. He didn't raise or lower it. It was just blank. Kaoru didn't like this. It didn't suit him at all. 

"You don't understand!"

Kenshin towered over Kaoru, his breath brushed against her face. He stared intently into her eyes. His amber ones swirled with a myriad of emotions. Kaoru couldn't help but feel awed at staring into them. They were so… beautiful. So mysterious and breathtaking. They were also frightening and threatening. Kaoru's breath quickened when she noticed how close they were. 

"Make me."

Kaoru was about to reply, when the basket stopped and Kenshin tossed her out of the basket. She glared at him as he climbed out. 

Soujiro and Yahiko broke out of the crowd and ran to Kaoru's side. Yahiko was the first to notice her blushing face.

"Kaoru, why are you so red? Are you sick again?"

Kaoru just shook her head, "I'm fine… It's nothing to worry about."  She watched Kenshin hack at the pulley till finally it broke. The wood and basket fell to the ledge bellow, tumbling on top of unsuspecting soldiers. They died instantly, feeling no pain, but fear. 

Yahiko backed off immediately. For some reason her words seemed to emit a kind of cruelty. Kenshin noticed that Kaoru was unusually quiet. Kaoru was reflecting about the past few days. She could feel confusion cloud her mind. Were the kisses real, or was there something else? 

_I wish this never happened! _

Kaoru wasn't sure if Kenshin just kissed her because she was the only woman he had seen in these few days, or if there was a love between them. She couldn't figure it out. Did he think her weak and in need of a comfort such as infatuation? 

She needed strength, not an affair. Kaoru clutched her bag of tears. This was the first time in years since she had sought comfort from her crystallized tears. She could hear the shouting of the Jupon Gatana, but she didn't care. They would never be able to get her. Their horses and supplies were left behind in their rush, but some men were able to stash a few morsels in their clothes. That night they had a small dinner. They didn't stop to camp. It was too dangerous. The needed to make it to their town before it gets attacked by the rival group. 

Kaoru walked. Going down the mountains was faster than getting up. 

***********************

Kaoru still felt sick even though it was days before since she had ridden up that basket. She could still feel the swaying that she had not noticed when she was on it. She felt sick with herself. She was thinking about Kenshin more than usual and it was grinding on her nerves. She tried to push all these thought away. After all, when they reach the town there will be many women. If she got too fond of him… it will only break her heart. 

The caravan moved slowly on foot. Days went past and they had short moments of rest. Kaoru felt exhausted. She knew the whole caravan was tired. Then one day, Yahiko acted more hyper than usual. Aoshi seemed to be less distant. It was then that Kaoru found out that they were in Aoshi's land. It was then that she noticed the huts against the sunset. Aoshi decided for the men to rest a full night, before entering the town. Kaoru slept soundly that night, like everyone else. Yahiko slept at Kaoru's side like he always did and Kenshin stayed to a corner. 

Unknown to all of them… a spy was within their encampment. The spy was accepted easily and now crept among them freely. How else would the Jupon Gatana know exactly where the Battousai and Kaoru were?

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously. They flashed and blinked, then within a few minutes, were asleep. 

**********************

When the caravan entered the town, they were greeted by many women, men, and children. Yahiko immediately ran off with his friends. 

Kaoru watched Yahiko go and she felt a pit of dread within her. Without Yahiko distracting her, she would see the all the peasants staring at her. Kaoru felt like she did not belong, and she didn't. 

Kenshin could tell that something was wrong with Kaoru ever since the kiss. Kenshin touched his lips and he could still feel the warm softness of hers against his. It made him want to kiss her again and again. 

Aoshi offered Kenshin, Kaoru, and Misao a place at his palace. When Kaoru entered she was in awe. The house was more beautiful than her fathers. It had elegance in simplicity. The beauty of the house radiated off every wall and stone. Kaoru felt the hospitality of the warmth and welcomed it eagerly. They had spent days on the cold mountain that warmth held a value of silver and gold. 

"There will be a returning feast and I expect you all to come." Aoshi looked at all three of them and turned to leave. Misao watched his retreating form with a want to run after him, but she restrained herself from doing so.  

The servants showed them to their rooms and they bathed and got dressed for the special ceremony. 

Kaoru was dressed in an exquisite kimono. It was green with silver lining and butterflies scattered across the material. Kaoru wore a darker green obi and a green bow. She got out of her room and saw Misao emerge from the room across the hall. Both girls saw each other and smiled, giving each other a playful wink. 

Misao was wearing a beautiful lavender kimono with dark purple flowers. Her obi was dark purple and she wore her hair in its regular long braid. The girls entered the great hall together and were awed at the magnificence in which it was built. Kaoru could feel eyes on her and Misao, and she tried to distract herself with fingering the bottom of her obi. 

Kaoru could see Yahiko wearing a black gi and white pants. His clothes fit him perfectly and made him seem much older. He was with another boy about his age or older. 

Kaoru walked all the way to an isolated corner. Right  now she did not want to attract too much attention. She wouldn't do well with that. Misao was the complete opposites. She was perfectly adaptable to this. She walked her way to Aoshi's side. 

********************

Aoshi could see Misao approaching him. 

Misao walked up to him and smiled. Aoshi looked down at her. 

"Misao you have two more suitors."

"Tell them no." 

"Will you not hear their names first?"

"Tell me so I can say no."

"The baker's son, Onimusha, and the herder's nephew, Hideki." 

"No." 

"Misao, you have to marry soon, or you'll be too old to marry off."

"Aoshi-sama, Kaoru is two winters older than I am. She still isn't married." Misao pointed out with her matter-of-fact voice. 

Aoshi grunted in response. He hated it when people brought up other things to end the conversation. 

***************************

Kaoru sat all alone in the corner. She watched all the couples dance in their ordered dance. The steps, rhythm, and beat of every dancer were almost the same. It made it seem like they were possessed. The slow beat music played and Kaoru gently swung side to side in time of the music. 

Yahiko approached her. 

"Kaoru, why aren't you dancing?"

Kaoru smiled down at Yahiko and pinched his cheek. The boy just shoved her hand away. Most boys do that when a woman shows affections for them. 

"I don't feel like it. Yahiko-chan, why aren't you dancing?"

"Don't call me **chan**!"

Kaoru just giggled and pointed to a pretty little girl who was a bit older than Yahiko. 

"She's pretty, Yahiko. Ask her to dance." 

"Tsubame! But, she's… she's a girl!" 

"What's wrong with that?" 

Yahiko didn't answer, he just ran away. Kaoru laughed and shook her head. It was then that she noticed a lot of men staring at her. Kaoru got a sudden chill. Her instincts were telling her to kick their asses, but Kaoru didn't want to wear out her welcome. She just sat there, in the middle of a group of men who were staring at her. 

Kenshin saw Kaoru in this situation. At first he didn't recognize her. He made his way to her. Most people got out of his way because he had a dangerous air around him. He kept his gaze on Kaoru and he could tell that she felt like someone was watching her. She turned his way and saw that he was heading straight for her. She bowed her head and fidgeted with her clothes. Kenshin grinned as he hovered over Kaoru. He leaned his hands on either side of Kaoru. 

Kaoru was starting to get nervous. They had already shared two kisses that left her confused and broken, she didn't know if she could take another one. Kenshin cupped her chin and brought her face close to his. He lightly pressed his lips onto hers. The kiss was so light that Kaoru could barely feel his lips, but she could feel his breath blow against her face. She could feel the warm desire of his kiss. She could feel a passion awaken within her. She could feel the longing and need of something. The kiss, although they barely touched, left Kaoru dizzy. 

Kenshin glared at all the men around and Kaoru finally understood what he did. In her mind she was half grateful and half upset. 

She was happy that Kenshin had managed to drive all those other men away, but she was upset because Kenshin only felt protective of her, but nothing else. It was like she was his responsibility. Like she was nothing to him. 

Kaoru felt her cheeks burning, but she refused to look up at Kenshin. 

"Thank you." 

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and if you have the time, review all my chapters!!!!!!!!!!! Just kidding, review at least two of them please!**

**I await a new review!!!!!!!!!! If you have ideas or problems for the story, just tell me!!!!!!!!!!!**

**TALLY-HO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ {The author of this story is really crazy)**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Love?

**_King's Box_**

_Lil-Sun-Rie_

**Author's Note** I really don't like typing these all the time. Just review and check out my other stories. I decided to keep the powers! Just because I was struck with an inspiration…. Read on and you'll find out! I hope you like this fic. I find it kind of rushed, tell me if it is! 

**Summary** Amber eyes glowed eerily in the dark surrounding them. All he knew was that a soft heart wasn't a heart at all. It must be of stone, so as to carve the law of living: The strongest survives. Will a light pierce the dark abyss they call insanity?

**Disclaimer** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin so don't sue me.

**_King's Box_**

**_Chapter Thirteen: Love? _**

****

_If you knew nights,_

_ I've sitting by your bed, _

_Running fingers through your hair,_

_While your resting._

_            -A Teens _

Kenshin had watched Kaoru and Soujiro dance. They were so compatible together, but were they really in love? No, they couldn't be. 

Kenshin's eyes roamed the dancing couples till they fell on a unique woman. She was surrounded with men, but didn't seem to be bothered by her growing suitors. She was wearing a pale kimono and a dark purple obi. She had a sash on her shoulders and smiled morbidly. Kenshin looked at the girl and noticed that she looked a little like Kaoru… actually, it seemed like her face was changing into Kaoru. 

Kenshin approached this mysterious girl. She just seemed to ignore him and the other men around her. __

 He approached her, and unknown to him… he was being watched. The cold blue eyes watched his ever move with a narrowed glare. He had told a woman… _Seduce him… he shall not be happy…_

He had told her… _you are beautiful… and your charms will not go unanswered, for I see I have fallen in your snare as well. _He had ended this with a small kiss. This game of seduction and conspiracy raced through his head. This dangerous game of death… it was a fearful game.

Only the strongest would be able to survive it, and he was strong. He turned his back, and the cold blue eyes shut as his dark blue gi fluttered with the wind. Ripples broke through the cloth as he stretched his muscles. _Seduction, my love… you shall trap him and we will be together. _

Kaoru saw that Kenshin was walking to a beautiful maiden. She was happy that she didn't get too fond of him. She knew this would happen, and yet… even though she didn't have a fondness for him, she felt hurt and envious. Was she really that ugly that she would be easily dismissed at the sight of a pretty girl? 

Kaoru angrily shook her head and left the great hall. The sound of merry music met her ears, but she had blocked out all sounds. Their laughter fell silent upon deaf ears. Kaoru left the room with a cold glare. 

Those mysterious blue eyes also saw this. Their plan was working… _Lord Shishio… you were right…_

*********************

Misao watched sadly as Kaoru left the room. Aoshi noticed her silence and looked down at her. 

"Do you want to dance?" 

Misao's head shot up at the sound of his voice. She looked into his piercing blue depths and nodded. Aoshi held out his hand and Misao took it. He led her to the dance floor and she followed. Could it be? 

Aoshi's mind was racing… He didn't know what he was doing. It was just that whenever he thought of Misao loving another man… It just got to him. Not matter how much he tried to push her out of his mind, he couldn't. He often fell asleep wondering who this man that she loved so much was. He was stupid… that's what she told him. The man she loved was stupid, yet she loved him so much that she was willing to wait forever just for him to look at her like a person. 

He often found himself daydreaming about the curves of her face and the softness of her lips. He wondered how her hair would feel slipping through his fingers. Would it be like silk? Her long hair trapped in her braid… how would it look down and free? Aoshi couldn't believe where his mind was leading him. Could he like Misao… Could he even love her? 

_Misao, does this man know the light that shines in your eyes? Does he know the slenderness of your form and the beauty of your face? Does he know the sweetness of your soul and the stubbornness of your spirit? Misao… I know everything about you. Your face is like an open book, but yet who do you love? That mystery is written in symbols that need to be translated. Who is this man of your dreams? Who is this man that rules your heart? _

Aoshi looked down at Misao's blushing face and noted how cute she looked. His arms were wrapped around her body, and unconsciously he held her tighter as if he was trying to protect his Misao. 

*******************

Kenshin finally made it to the beauty that captured his attention. She had a very morbid expression, but everything about her was elegant and graceful. Kenshin was captured by her beauty and there was nothing he could do. She looked at him with such kindness as he approached. 

It got him thinking… _Kaoru…_

Her smile was nothing compared to Kaoru, but her elegance was far better than Kaoru's. Kaoru was not a person fit for elegance and grace. It was as if she loved him at first sight. She walked to him and it seemed that nothing else mattered. It was just the two of them… and Kaoru. 

"Hello kind sir. My name is Tomoe Yukishiro." She bowed her head and kept it down, just like a lady should. Kenshin looked down at her black head.

"I'm the Battousai, Kenshin Himura." 

"Well then, Himura-san, welcome." 

Her head was still bowed. She had a lot of manners, this signaled that she was from a rich family. But, for some reason Kenshin wished that it was Kaoru he was talking to and not her. She was so polite. She looked up at him and there was no sign of playfulness in her eyes. Instead there was maturity and mystery. Although she lacked the happiness, he found himself wanting to unlock the mysteries of her. She was an enigma. 

*********************

Tomoe looked up at the man called Battousai. He was just like they described him. He was short, but not that short. He was still taller than her. For some reason, whenever she looked into his eyes she saw a wistfulness, as if he wanted to be somewhere else. But that was not what she wanted. He needed to want to be with her. That's what she wanted him to want. She didn't want him daydreaming about that wench he was with. 

He needed a woman, not a child. 

Tomoe used her mysterious charms to capture his attention and she would use it to capture his heart. 

**********************

"Everything goes as planned, Lord." 

The lord looked down at his servant. It was the Jupon Gatana's leader… and he was satisfied at what his troops were doing. His spies were successful and his army drove them to their towns, unknowing of his plan. 

**********************

Kaoru had a torch in hand and was angry about what was happening. That baka! Didn't he know what he was doing to her… and yet, she didn't know what he was doing to her. Was this love or something else? Could she ever love? 

Kaoru grew red with anger and before she knew it and fire had erupted. She was outside and a small patch of grass had caught fire. She didn't know how, but it just happened. She quickly stamped it out with her foot and continued to storm around. She stopped at a small clearing and sat on a stump. 

She sat there contemplating about what was happening and what she should do about the box. She needed to help Hiko-sama, and yet she couldn't. 

There were footsteps behind her. Kaoru turned and saw Soujiro standing there. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He sat in front of her on the ground and looked deep into her eyes. 

"Kaoru, why are you out her alone?" 

"I needed some air." 

Soujiro didn't question her any further. He didn't think she would appreciate it. 

Kaoru's mind wandered to Kenshin again. What was he doing? Especially, what was he doing with that beauty? Kaoru had seen her. She was so beautiful and graceful. 

Soujiro watched as Kaoru had an inner conflict with herself, then suddenly her eyes glowed red… blood red…. They no longer looked like Kaoru's eyes, but much more deadlier. They seemed gruesome and bloodthirsty. Soujiro did the only thing that came to his mind. He lunged forwards and gave his friend and loving embrace. 

Kaoru snapped out of whatever happened to her and she hugged him back with equal passion. 

Kenshin was walking with Tomoe outside and entered a clearing. 

"Oh! Look!" Tomoe pointed to the couple hidden in shadows. Kenshin glanced to the spot and at that moment, the moon decided to shine brighter and revealed to a grief-stricken Kenshin…

It was Kaoru and Soujiro embracing each other as if it was the end of the world. 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Lalalalalala****… did you like the chappie?**

**Okay, just one thing to say… REVIEW! **

**Click that little attractive button! **

**HIT IT!**

**LOL!**

**I think I had too much sugar! LOL! Tally-ho! **

**^_^{ Like I said, this author is crazy!)**

**Rie**** {LEAVE ME ALONE!)**

**^_^ {I can't… I'm in your mind, remember)**

**Rie**** {…)**

**^_^ {Listen to the voice of reason and review!)**

**Rie**** *nods head* {Listen to me and review!)**

**^_^ {I was the voice of reason!)**

**Rie**** {Whatever!**** Keep telling yourself that and it might just come true)**

**^_^ {*cough* This author is crazy! *cough*)**

**JUST REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Love II

**_King's Box_**

_Lil-Sun-Rie_

**Author's Note** I really don't like typing these all the time. Just review and check out my other stories. I decided to keep the powers! Just because I was struck with an inspiration…. Read on and you'll find out! I hope you like this fic. I find it kind of rushed, tell me if it is! 

**Summary** Amber eyes glowed eerily in the dark surrounding them. All he knew was that a soft heart wasn't a heart at all. It must be of stone, so as to carve the law of living: The strongest survives. Will a light pierce the dark abyss they call insanity?

**Disclaimer** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin so don't sue me.

**_King's Box_**

**_Chapter Fourteen: Love II_**

****

****

_There may never be a sign, _

_No flashing neon light,_

_Telling you to make your move, _

_Or when the time is right._

Kaoru and Soujiro spent more time together, and Kaoru found herself daydreaming about Kenshin more and more. She didn't know what this could mean, but deep down inside her… she felt like she should let her heart choose. It's hard though. To let your heart choose and see all the impossible chances that can happen. Aoshi wouldn't let anyone escort Kaoru to Saito till she has rested and become acquainted with some of the town folk. 

Aoshi decided for five nights and then she would meet Saito. Misao appointed herself to guide Kaoru around the whole town. Kaoru liked it there. All the children were not afraid of playing outside and all the adults greeted her with a happy smile. It seemed that for one time she was accepted. Out of habit, Kaoru's hand drifted down to her velvet pouch. 

Suddenly they were stopped by some men. 

"Look what we've got here, gentlemen." The largest one asked the other two. One of them looked them up and down, while the other one seemed to want to be anywhere but there. He looked around and seemed to be trying to avoid anyone's eye. Two of the three men approached Kaoru and Misao. 

"Dear ladies! Let us steal a kiss!" They leaned closer to the two girls who took steps backwards. They didn't want to start a scene. 

"Oh! Gentlemen, only whores do have kisses stolen in broad daylight! Let us go somewhere where no people can see." Misao grinned evilly at the two men. Kaoru suddenly picked up on what Misao was thinking and shared an equally evil grin. They led the men to a high hill top. There the men tried to steal a kiss again, but Misao and Kaoru dodged every kiss. 

They were at the edge of the hill and Misao and Kaoru looked at the tired men. 

"Oh! Misao… looks like they don't make men like they used!"

Misao giggled and waved a hand at the men. 

"Such bastards! Making us walk this _far_ and yet they haven't gotten their kiss yet!" 

The two girls gave the men sweet and innocent smiles and in unison, both men dashed to steal their kisses while the girls were preoccupied with smiling. But, what they didn't know was that these were no ordinary maidens. They could move wickedly fast in their leg-locking kimonos. They both side-stepped the men's advances and the boys collapsed on the ground with their rear in the air. 

Misao and Kaoru laughed out loud and kicked them, causing them to fall down the hill side. 

"That's what you get for all those poor virgins you took!" 

Misao and Kaoru laughed while walking down the hill. Then, far off they could see Aoshi-sama's army sparring. They moved with such grace and skill that the girls wanted to join this group. They ran as fast as their kimonos would let them and changed their clothes in Aoshi's palace. They later came back to the clearing. Aoshi and Kenshin were there too. They were sparring each other. It seemed that Aoshi was trying hard to beat this legendary Battousai… but, seemed to be failing quite miserably. 

Finally, the tip of Kenshin's blade struck Aoshi's inner thigh and the match was over. The other men were amazed at the speed and force behind each blow the sparring partners delivered. Kenshin's eyes darted to Kaoru. 

"Kaoru-dono, why don't we spar?"

Kaoru smiled up at him. 

"Don't go easy on me!" 

They both got into position. The wind blew heavily in the background. Leaves skit across the grassy plains and the two figures were distinct against the sunset. 

An air of suspense flitted into every person. They didn't move an inch… then, as suddenly as the hunting call of the hawk echoed through the lands, the two figures disappeared and a loud clang echoed. Their eyes tried to take in what was happening, but the fighters were extremely fast. 

  
Misao watched in wonder. She never knew that Kaoru could fight. She had always seen the sakabatou at Kaoru's side, but didn't know that she was skilled with it. Clang after clang was heard. 

Kaoru was amazed that she was able to rival Kenshin's speed… or was he holding back. That meant she had to try harder to get him to reach his true potential. She willed her body to move faster, and she did. 

Her attacks grew more complicating and complicating. The sun made the sword gleam brighter, making Kenshin narrow his eyes. She moved her sword back and forth, gently jabbing it and withdrawing it. 

Kenshin too noticed the change in her fighting. She seemed more tense, faster, and harsher. Her attacks had intricate patterns and graceful leaps and dashes. Hiko-sama hasn't lost his knack for teaching. 

Kenshin was too wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't see Kaoru lunge at his shoulder. He managed to block it on the last minute. Their lunging and dodging of attacks lasted a little while more.

Kenshin finally found an opening in her defense and lunged. The reverse side of his blade touched her side a little harder than he meant for it to. He watched as she fell to the ground. 

But, he didn't expect her to flip and land gracefully on her feet. She knelt down and held her side. She was breathing really hard. Kenshin was immediately at her side. 

"Kaoru-dono, are you okay?" 

He helped her up and she slouched a little. 

"I'm fine." Her breathing was still hard and quick, but she was determined to control it. 

Suddenly there was someone calling from far away. 

"Himura-san!" A small figure contrasted with the sunset.  The light illuminated the pale lavender kimono that was approaching the group as fast as the tight-legged clothing would let her. Kenshin looked at Tomoe and his eyes lit up a little, but he did not smile. 

_She's here… Kaoru…_

Tomoe finally made it to them. She bowed her head to every person as a sign of respect, but when she got to Kaoru… she did it so stiffly that it seemed like she didn't want to bow to Kaoru. It was as if Tomoe wanted to insult Kaoru, but that would be not being ladylike. Tomoe was raised in a house of manners and respect. 

Kaoru could feel an air of distaste around Tomoe. She decided to ignore it. 

Tomoe practically threw herself on Kenshin. 

"Himura-san. I'm so sorry for disrupting something, but two men were injured falling down a hill. People say that this child was with them."

"I am not a child!" 

Kaoru was starting to hate this morbid lady, and they just met!

"Sorry… I didn't think you were past your fifteenth year."

Kaoru felt a growing hate swell inside her. She didn't know why, but she had a growing hate for people she used to be able to tolerate. She was brought up to never truly, really hate anyone, but now… after her father's death she found it harder to hold on to the belief of forgiveness. 

How can she forgive Shishio for killing her father and taking his house as reward? Ever since she met Kenshin, there were emotions in her that she had not realized before. 

Suddenly Kenshin turned to her. 

"There were men with you. Did they hurt you?"

Kaoru shook her head. 

"Misao was with me." 

She didn't give anymore information than that. Kenshin's eyes narrowed and he turned back to Tomoe. 

"Do you need me to walk you back to the town?"

Tomoe bowed her head in modesty. 

"I would be… it would be nice… thank you. Again, I'm sorry if I disrupted something."

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"I just feel really guilty about taking your time."

Kenshin just looked down at her with pity. Was he thinking the same thing as I?

She's so modest. 

"It's okay."

"I'll cook you dinner to make up for it." 

She kept her head down, but a faint blush reached her cheeks. 

Kaoru rolled her eyes. This Tomoe is really getting annoying. She was too perfect. Then suddenly, like something pricked her, she felt a pain inside. Tomoe was so perfect… for Kenshin. She could tell that this woman meant something to him. She could tell by the way his eyes lit up when she approached. Kaoru held in a moan of pain and limped back to town. 

Misao also felt a great dislike for Tomoe. She had known Tomoe for a long time and it was an all hate relationship. Tomoe had tried to impress Aoshi-sama with her cooking and cleaning; now she was trying to impress Kenshin. Misao wanted to kunai the big flaunt, but didn't because she knew it would cause problems for Aoshi-sama. 

It seemed Kenshin hadn't noticed that Kaoru had left his side, so Misao ran to Kaoru and helped her to town. Aoshi saw that Kenshin had completely forgotten about the pain that he inflicted on Kaoru and felt an urge to punch him, but refrained from doing so. He watched sadly as the two women walked away. Kenshin was too busy looking at Tomoe to notice, but that's what it seemed. 

Kenshin had known that Kaoru was leaving, but he forced himself not to run to her. He wanted too with all his heart, but he didn't. He was still hurt from when he found her and Soujiro embracing… but, it wasn't as if they were doing anything. 

He looked down at Tomoe's blushing face.

"I'd like that." 

He didn't smile or anything, he just couldn't bring himself to it. He felt lost without Kaoru by his side. He didn't know what emotions were going on within him. He felt happy when she was near, he felt nervous when she was not. He felt warm when she smiled and cold when she cried. 

He didn't understand any of it. But, when he looked down at Tomoe, he forced himself into the idea that she could make these emotions go away and replace them with new ones. 

********************

Soujiro saw that Kaoru was unwell. She limped with Misao at her side. He was pretty sure that she would reject any help offered to her. All he could do was watch as she limped to bed and lay herself down. She winced once in a while, but soon enough, she was asleep. 

That day, Soujiro sat by her side. He fell asleep at her bed side and laid his head on the mattress. His hand held hers tightly. 

Amber eyes watched this and narrowed… They were getting closer and for some reason, Kenshin did not like it. He felt angry, thinking that they would be together. He couldn't stand the thought that his hostage would belong to someone else. 

_His hostage?_

Kenshin didn't understand what was happening within him, but he felt a great desire to have her belong to him. Kenshin turned around and walked to Tomoe Yukishiro's cottage. Could it be that he only spent time with her because she looked like Kaoru?

Could it be that he was imagining her to _be_ Kaoru?

*********************  
  


Kaoru woke up in the middle of the night. She felt someone grip her hand harder and she looked to her side to see that Soujiro had fallen asleep next to her bed. She smiled. He was just like an older brother to her. 

He was always there to protect her and help her. Kaoru's eyes saddened a little. She was right about Kenshin. She could never trust a man slayer. She knew that he would have just broken her heart… or did he already do that. His careless kisses were nothing and his comforting words were fake. Tears fell from her eyes and crystallized before hitting to mattress. She gathered them in her free hand and pushed them into the velvet pouch at her waist. She looked at her sakabato leaning on the wall adjacent from her. These were the two most important items to her. 

One was from her father, and the other was from her master. They were both important men in her life and she didn't think that she could ever survive without their influence on her life. They were so kind and wonderful… she lost one, but she could save the other. Her mind drifted to the many times she used her unusual powers. She didn't know her full potential. Sure she could transfigure and repair objects, but could there be more. She could see secrets and sense mysteries, but could she ever solve them. She wasn't sure, but why was she so different from everyone else?

Kaoru felt a great urge to find Saito's house herself. She didn't know if she could stand watching Kenshin woo Tomoe. 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**I hope you liked this chapter! Remember to review, or I'll be very sad! :'(**

**Now time for the great arguing Rie's!**

**^_^ {Hello again)**

**Rie {I'm glad you could read this chappie)**

**^_^ {I'm just glad you can read)**

**Rie {Don't say that! It's mean)**

**^_^ {What do you know about mean)**

**Rie {I know that you are _mean._)**

**^_^ {Good point… But remember, I am your father!)**

**Rie {Really?!)**

**^_^ {Nope! I'm just that little voice in your head! LOL!)**

**MORE FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE!**

**THANKYOU MY LOYAL REVIEWERS! I HOPE YOU STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE!**

**                                                      ~L.i.l…S.u.n…R.i.e~**

**Great job everyone! Another successful chapter!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Jealousy

**Author's Note** I really don't like typing these all the time. Just review and check out my other stories. I decided to keep the powers! Just because I was struck with an inspiration…. Read on and you'll find out! I hope you like this fic. I find it kind of rushed, tell me if it is! 

**Summary** Amber eyes glowed eerily in the dark surrounding them. All he knew was that a soft heart wasn't a heart at all. It must be of stone, so as to carve the law of living: The strongest survives. Will a light pierce the dark abyss they call insanity?

**Disclaimer** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin so don't sue me.

**_King's Box_**

**_Chapter Fifteen: Jealousy _**

****

_Upside down, Bouncing off the ceiling,_

_Inside out, take me to the feeling. _

_Got no clue, what I should do, _

_I'd go crazy if I can't get next to you._

The next morning Kaoru and Misao were walking back to the training grounds. There was a large crowd and two almost invisible figures fighting. It was Kenshin and Aoshi. Aoshi seemed to be doing better than yesterday. 

"He was injured during a spar with another fighter when he took on Kenshin."

Misao watched with eager eyes. 

The day before, Aoshi had spared with many soldiers and had a wound on his side. He didn't really let anyone know. That's why he failed during his spar with Kenshin. He was overexerting his body. Misao's eyes changed from eagerness to worry. 

She wasn't sure if Aoshi's wound was properly treated. It seemed to be, but you can never be too sure. 

  
Kaoru watched as Aoshi jabbed and twisted with his twin kodaches. He brought them together and apart in one fluid motion. He was not even breaking a sweat this time. Kaoru knew from Misao that he had acquired a wound during his spar with the other men, but no one knew. Misao had been the only one who knew after his fight with Kenshin because she was the one to dress his wound. 

  
Kaoru watched as Aoshi jabbed and twisted with his twin kodaches. He brought them together and apart in one fluid motion. He was not even breaking a sweat this time. Kaoru knew from Misao that he had acquired a wound during his spar with the other men, but no one knew. Misao had been the only one who knew after his fight with Kenshin because she was the one to dress his wound. 

Kaoru watched with wide eyes as the two figures appeared and disappeared in the fast moving pace of their dance. Kaoru smiled and turned to Misao. 

"Do you want to spar?" 

Misao smiled energetically and nodded. They walked a little off the training grounds and got into their fighting positions. Misao pulled out her kunais and had one between each finger. 

Kaoru grinned as she wielded her sword. The two paused and then they were off. Misao couldn't believe the speed in which Kaoru fought. Misao's eyes darted side to side trying to find Kaoru. She sensed a presence behind her and threw a deadly kunai. The weapon missed and was deeply embedded into the bark of a tree. Misao turned and saw Kaoru grinning at her. She threw a punch and was blocked by the dull end of Kaoru's sword. 

Misao kicked, but Kaoru moved to the side and she missed. They broke apart and continued their long fight. Kaoru disappeared again and Misao instinctively threw a kunai behind her. There was a clang and Misao saw that Kaoru blocked her shot. Misao tackled Kaoru, wrapping her arms around her waist and laughed out loud. Kaoru laughed too as they both fell into a heap of giggling tangled limbs. 

Clapping was heard behind them. They turned and saw the most peculiar man. He had a piece of straw in his mouth. He was very tall and had a menacing look. He grinned sadistically. 

"I'm Saito Hajime." Kaoru felt a sense of relief. She would finally be able to leave and save Hiko-sama, but she also felt sadness. She would have to leave Kenshin because he was so infatuated with Tomoe Yukishiro. Kaoru untangled herself from Misao and walked up to Saito. 

"Let us speak in town." 

Saito nodded and threw his piece of straw away. 

Kenshin saw from the corner of his eyes that a man was talking to Kaoru. It was a new man…. How many suitors does she have? Kenshin was too busy looking at the threesome that he didn't notice Aoshi kick him. Kenshin fell and before he could get up, two deadly blades were poised above his neck. Kenshin glared at Aoshi and pushed him off. 

"You won." 

Aoshi could tell that there was something bothering Kenshin. He followed Kenshin's line of sight and saw that Kaoru was talking to a man. It was…

"Saito Hajime." 

Kenshin's head snapped up and he glanced at Aoshi. 

"It's the man she came all this way for. Saito Hajime. He's very sadistic, but he is nice behind what he puts out."

"And why are you telling me this?" 

Aoshi grinned, the first hint of any emotion to anyone else but Misao. 

"I know you're jealous." 

Kenshin glared at Aoshi and continued watching them. Suddenly they were walking away. Kenshin started to follow them. 

************

"Do you know where the box is?" 

"What box?" 

"I don't know if it has a specified name, but it has angels and rubies on it. I heard it was the King's box?" 

Kaoru sounded unsure. She didn't want to say something that wasn't true. 

"Do you know what's in the box? Do you even know why you're looking for it?" 

Kaoru shook her head. "I just know I need the box to free Hiko-sama."

"Ah, the sensei who taught the Battousai."

Kaoru glared at Saito. Was he trying to change the subject on purpose?

Suddenly he was serious. He put his hands on the table. 

"The box holds something that the guy who sent you wants. It is something dangerous and only you would be able to control its powers."

Soujiro listened in on their conversation. _Saito wants to use Kaoru? Then why did he send me to kill her if he needed her._

Soujiro listened more intently. 

"The box holds a jeweled necklace called Draupnir. Only the king's mistress was ever able to use it. There are many legends about Draupnir. It caused the destruction of the gods because their own mistress couldn't use it to bring good. This necklace can either cause good or bad."

Kaoru nodded her head, taking all this information in. 

"The mistress of Draupnir must be a descendant of the most cherished of the eight immortals." 

Kaoru looked up surprised. She was not a cherished descendant. How could she be when the king's mistress was? How could she be when she was born to a instructor and not a king? She wasn't royalty and she would never be. 

"The mistress of the necklace must be a descendant of Li Teiguai who was the first of the eight immortals. It is said that his soul left his body and inhabited that of a lame beggar. He used magic to revive the dead and rejuvenate the unholy spirits. He was the first to own Draupnir. It was that necklace that gave him the power to heal. Later, it was passed to Zhang Guolao, who used it for evil. He destroyed the others and gave the jeweled necklace to his son. And so it was passed down from parent to offspring."

"But, how can I be able to control its powers?"

"You are not the daughter of Kamiya-san. Izanami is your mother. Your mother is the murdered mistress of the king." 

Kaoru looked up at Saito with tears in her eyes. 

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You're a bastard child. You are the result of an affair. That's why your mother didn't want you. Please understand. The king didn't reveal their relationship till after her death. Izanami was very beautiful. You have her eyes, her cheeks, and her nose. You are her own daughter. You carry the powers that were passed down in the Li Teiguai line."

Kaoru closed her eyes. Was that the reason her father didn't get close to her? Sure she had the father and daughter relationship. Sure they were happy and laughed all the time… but she noticed that he stayed distant and his eyes were empty. 

But still, they loved each other as a father and daughter would. They spent time learning and teaching. 

"So… I have Li Teiguai's powers. How does that help Shishio?" 

"Even though you bring the box and the Druapnir to him, he will keep Hiko-san as a prisoner and blackmail you with him. You will be slaved under him and he will use you. If you bring it to him your suffering will continue." 

"It is better if Hiko-sama is safe. I rather it be that way instead of putting him in more danger than he deserves."

Saito looked down at her. "I don't know where it is." 

Kaoru looked up at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"I don't know where the Draupnir is." 

"But, I need it!" Saito grinned sadistically. 

"Well, that'll be a problem won't it." 

  
He got up and pats Kaoru on the back. "See you." 

Kaoru watched angrily has he walked away and picked up a blade of grass. He stuck the blade into his mouth, turned to her, and winked. Kaoru felt anger boil within her. She wanted so much to slap him so hard that it he would never ever dare to bother her again. 

Unbeknownst to Kaoru, Kenshin was listening in on their conversation. He was outside and he watched as Saito exited. He picked up a blade of grass and winked at Kaoru. Kenshin didn't know why, but he felt angered that he had disrespected Kaoru-dono so. 

He shouldn't think that. He had disrespected her too, but she didn't seem to hate him for it. She seemed more distant and unattainable. Saito turned so he was facing the sunset. 

"You better take care of her." 

Kenshin didn't know if he was talking to him or to someone else. 

Saito turned to Kenshin and pointed at him. 

"Get out of the bushes and stop hiding like a common thief. Battousai, you better take care of her." 

Kenshin stood up and glared at Saito. 

"She needs someone to comfort her now that she knows the truth of her powers." 

"You should not have told her." 

"I know you knew that she was not the daughter of Kamiya. Did your lord tell you?" 

Kenshin nodded warily. 

"She needed to know it. She needs to know so she won't betray herself to this fantasy of her worthlessness. She is a very giving girl and she needs to know that life is not about helping Hiko-san."

Kenshin looked at the ground. 

"Do you love her?" 

"I… I don't… I don't know." Kenshin kept his head down. 

Tomoe watched as the two men talked. If this _Saito _kept on doing what he was, her plans would fail and she would betray her love. She wouldn't be able to lose herself in her blue depths and she wouldn't be able to caress his black hair. She didn't want to lose him. She didn't want him to forsake her. Saito walked away. 

Tomoe intentionally ran to Kenshin. She limped a little. 

"Ken…shin… Kenshin!" 

Tomoe ran into Kenshin's arms. 

"Kenshin! They attacked me! All I wanted to do was surprise you! They stole the sake I bought and would have laid with me if a sir knight hadn't come…" She grew quiet and suddenly went limped in Kenshin's arms. 

Kenshin held the unconscious Tomoe in his arms and Kaoru walked outside. 

  
She saw Kenshin holding Tomoe close and almost fainted. She wanted to cry, but she held her head up high and walked pass them. Kenshin saw Kaoru walk away, but he couldn't go to her. He had to make sure Tomoe was alright. 

What all of them didn't know was that Tomoe was conscious and was grinning behind her mask. 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**I hope y'all loved the chappie! Sorry it kind of took long, but what can I say? Patience is a virtue! LOL!**

**Someone reviewed saying that patience was not a virtue, but a nuisance and I really liked that! LOL! It's so cool! I hope to see a new review! **

**Now for my favorite pair: **

**Rie {Another chapter has come and gone.)**

**^_^ {Thank good its over, huh?)**

**Rie {You really should support your own story.)**

**^_^ {It's not _my_ story! I feel offended that you think I write that horrible!)**

**Rie {IT IS SO YOUR STORY! AND IT'S NOT HORRIBLE!)**

**^_^ {Just keep telling yourself that…)**

**Rie {You are weird… your dissing yourself, you know that. You're the voice in my head, baka…)**

**^_^ {Good point! This is the best story in the universe! You better review… or else!)**

***dun dun dun***

**Great job everyone! Move out!**

**For all those wondering, I don't like Tomoe. I'm really sorry to the Tomoe lovers out there!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Happiness

**Author's Note** I really don't like typing these all the time. Just review and check out my other stories. I decided to keep the powers! LOL! I know some people wanted me to take it out because it was confusing, but I was an idea just hit me… and I assure you it hurt like *beep*! LOL! Potty mouth… -_- Any who… what do you want me to type here? C'mon just review telling me what you want up here! Advice column… funny junk… riddles… jokes… stupid things… quotes… fortune cookies… you get the idea! LOL! Power to the reviewers! O.o 

**Summary** Amber eyes glowed eerily in the dark surrounding them. All he knew was that a soft heart wasn't a heart at all. It must be of stone, so as to carve the law of living: The strongest survives. Will a light pierce the dark abyss they call insanity?

**Disclaimer** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin so don't sue me.

**_King's Box_**

**_Chapter Sixteen: Happiness _**

****

****

****

_I'm walking away, _

_From the troubles in my life._

_I'm walking away, _

_Oh to find a better day._

_I'm walking away. _

_Sometimes some people get me wrong,_

_When it's something I've said or done._

_Sometimes you feel there is no fun,_

_That's why you turn and run. _

_ -Craig David_

Kaoru was so melancholy the next few days. She was supposed to return to Shishio… but, without the box? What will he do to Hiko-sama? That was the only thing she wanted to worry about. She knew that she could not just sneak him out. There would probably be thousands of guards. Soujiro was more distant now. Kaoru didn't know what happened, but his smile had slipped from his face and in its place was a frown. What was he thinking? Kaoru needed to know. 

Kenshin also seemed to drift farther away from her… but, whenever she was alone, she could have sworn she felt his ki somewhere near her. It didn't matter. She would be leaving in a few days. She wouldn't have to worry about this anymore. All she would have to worry about is the box and the death that would come if she didn't find it. She didn't want to die… she didn't want Hiko-sama to die. She didn't want anyone to die. So… her powers could be used to heal and to kill. Kaoru picked up a small flower in her hand and willed it to grow. She imagined a beautiful flower, with blood red petals and leaves that were so green it made the grass envious. It happened. In her hand was that beautiful rose she imagined. 

She willed the flower to die… to be burned and never be able to heal again. Fire burst from the palm of her hand and traveled up the rose, burning slowly like an old sadistic torture. The flower writhed in her hands and slowly collapsed in ashes. Kaoru felt tears sting her eyes. Why couldn't someone else be cursed with this power? 

She was an instrument of healing… but, at the same time she could be an instrument of war. Kaoru closed her eyes and breathed in slowly. It didn't matter! As long as Hiko-sama lived, nothing mattered. Her own life was piteous to that of Hiko-sama. He had taken her in when he knew nothing of her. He had fed her although she never talked. He taught her how to fight when she in return brought danger on him. How she missed him! Her Hiko-sama… her father. She needed him safe. She wanted to be free of this worry and guilt. 

********

Soujiro wandered aimlessly around the castle. The whole place was simply and elegantly decorated. It was elegance simply done. He lazily traced the long tapestry pattern with his finger. 

Why did Shishio send him to kill Kaoru-chan if he needed her? Could he have changed his mind…? Poor Kaoru-chan. She loved Kenshin… He could tell. She was just too nervous to really tell him. She was too afraid of rejection. Kaoru was a loveable person, but she didn't know if someone would _love_ her. Soujiro wandered around the castle and walked outside. He was so deep in thought; he didn't know where he was going. 

"Himura-san…" 

Soujiro stopped. There was Kenshin with Tomoe… again. They seemed inseparable. Although all they seemed to do was enjoy each other's silence… they looked content with each other. 

But, Soujiro had a nagging feeling telling him that he has seen Tomoe before. He felt like he had met her and knew her… but, that couldn't be. He's never been here before, so how would he have met her? Something was telling him that she was bad. 

******

Saito Hajime sat with his wife at home. Tokio was a lovely woman. The couple wasn't that old. They didn't have a child. No matter how they wished they did, they would never have one. Tokio was infertile. Saito held Tokio's hand and smiled in contentment. Tokio grinned up at him. 

She was so different from other women. She had a mind of her own. She wouldn't let people push her around, not even him. He smiled as he remembered the first day they met. It was hate at first sight. Sure she was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen, but she didn't have the personality to fit it. She was so obnoxious and stubborn. That was when it started. Her unusual acts got him more and more intrigued with this lovely swan. 

She insulted him at every turn and he turned his tongue against her too, but to every remark he made she had a smarter come back. It got him frustrated to the end of his limits and all he wanted to do was strangle her… but, that white neck in his hands… Although she acted tough, she still looked like a fragile beauty. 

He was walking into water and soon he was in deep. 

He started to want her… to want to know all about her. He found himself wondering how she was doing, what she was doing, and who she was with.

She had a mind… She talked and spoke about what she was thinking. Most of her ideas were great… some of them were not. But, at least she had the courage to talk about these things. Then a war broke out. The king wanted to know who had killed his mistress. This was only a year after Kaoru was born. His king suspected the Battousai, so Saito was sent to capture him… but, on the night of his departure Tokio came. 

She fell to her knees and pleaded him not to go… He remembered it as if it was just yesterday…

_Flashback _

_"Saito!" _

_Saito turned and saw Tokio running down the road in a beautiful black kimono. He was surprised she could run so fast in it… But, she always seemed to surprise him. _

_She collapsed in front of him and buried her hands into his shirt. _

_"Don't go!" _

_"Why?"_

_Tokio looked up at him with those beautiful, big, brown eyes. She looked ready to hit him, but decided against it. _

_"Baka! Don't you see…? I love… I love you." She shivered and Saito grew warm inside. He gathered her into his arms and held her close. His comrades in arms watched with growing snickers. _

_  
Saito threw them a glare and they all rode away, but he could tell that they were still watching. _

_"Baka… baka… baka…" Tokio wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shirt._

_Saito smiled. _

_"Since when?" _

_"What?" _

_"Since when have you started loving me?" _

_"Since I first met you." _

_Saito smiled. _

_"Me too… me too, my love." _

"Baka, what are you thinking?" 

"After years of marriage, you still call me that?" 

"It suits you." 

Saito shook his head. 

"I was thinking about that time when you stopped me from going after the Battousai."

Tokio blushed. "That…" 

"Yes… Tokio, why exactly did you fall in love with me?"

"Honestly, it was because you never seemed disgusted with my attitude and you didn't woo me because of my beauty." 

"Tokio…"

"Saito, I love you." 

"Me too… me too, my love." 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**I hope you're not mad that this chapter is really short… It's just that I didn't know what to write… Any ideas? LOL! I wanted to put a little Saito and Tokio… I didn't really know how Tokio acts so I just put what I think she acted like. LOL! Oh well… -_- Happy days! =^.^=**

**Thank you my loyal reviewers! **

**Now for the dynamic duo! **

**Rie {That was way too short!)**

**^_^ {Then why don't you make it longer?)**

**Rie {I don't know… hey! Why don't you do the writing and I sit around doing nothing?!)**

**^_^ {Hey! I resent that! Sitting around doing nothing is work!)**

**Rie {Liar!)**

**^_^ {So what was the topic we're discussing today…?)**

**Rie {This is a random thingy!)**

**^_^ {I think someone needs a nap… or some tranquilizers…)**

**Rie *grabs ^_^ and tries to strangle her* {DIE! DAMN YOU DIE!)**

**Rie *stops and calms down* {I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope you to see your review!)**

***dun dun dun dun* **

**LOL! Great job crew! We'll knock them out next time!**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Goodbye?

**Author's Note** I really don't like typing these all the time. Just review and check out my other stories. I decided to keep the powers! LOL! I know some people wanted me to take it out because it was confusing, but I was an idea just hit me… and I assure you it hurt like *beep*! LOL! Potty mouth… -_- Any who… what do you want me to type here? C'mon just review telling me what you want up here! Advice column… funny junk… riddles… jokes… stupid things… quotes… fortune cookies… you get the idea! LOL! Power to the reviewers! O.o 

**Summary** Amber eyes glowed eerily in the dark surrounding them. All he knew was that a soft heart wasn't a heart at all. It must be of stone, so as to carve the law of living: The strongest survives. Will a light pierce the dark abyss they call insanity?

**Disclaimer** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin so don't sue me.

**_King's Box_**

**_Chapter Seventeen: Goodbye? _**

_Dedicated to: Sagitarious Devil _

_ Thanks for the idea!_

****

_I guess you'd say, _

_What can make me feel this way? _

_My girl,_

_My girl, _

_My girl!_

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day, _

_My girl! _

_ -Righteous Brothers_

Kaoru saw that Aoshi was preparing her caravan to leave. She looked around the place, she felt a sense of loss. She didn't want to leave, but she had to. She had to get back to Shisio and somehow intimidate him… like she did when she was young. 

"Kami-sama!" Kaoru pulled at the end of her hair and twirled it playfully around her finger. Kenshin was gone with Tomoe, again. She was starting to wonder if there was really anything between him and Tomoe. Kaoru walked around the fields towards the forests. For some reason she felt a pull there. 

"Kaoru-dono?" 

Kaoru turned at the sound of her name. It was the person of her thoughts. Kenshin Himura. 

"Kenshin…" It's been a long time since he had spoken to her. She was starting to wonder if he felt any friendship towards her… any pull towards her at all. She smiled up at him. 

"Hello Kenshin!" 

"Kaoru-dono… Have you seen Tomoe?" Kenshin looked down at her crestfallen face and was confused. Did she not like the idea of him and Tomoe? Kenshin felt a guilt inside him. He didn't know if there was anything between him and Tomoe, but he knew that there was something between him and Kaoru. He felt attracted to her. He wanted her as his own. He wanted her kisses, her thoughts, and her. He wanted all of her… but, could that mean he was in love. 

No, he was with Tomoe. Kaoru looked down at the ground and her hand unconsciously touched her lips. 

"I haven't seen her." 

  
Kenshin felt a cold sensation spread throughout his whole being… He had kissed those lips only days ago. He found his passion for her rekindled. He wanted those lips. To kiss them and caress them. Kenshin leaned closer to Kaoru. 

"Kenshin… I'm leaving soon. I just wanted to tell you…"

"Kaoru-dono… Shishio will kill you." 

  
Kaoru smiled as she crumbled dirt mounds under her sandals. She fingered the rose pattern on her yellow kimono. 

"If I do die, Kenshin, I won't regret it. Knowing you and being with you has made me happy, but I'm afraid it's more than enough happiness I deserve." 

'No! You're wrong! Kaoru-dono, you deserve the world's happiness!' 

Kenshin wasn't sure as these thoughts passed his mind. Was it love? He didn't want her to die. He didn't want her to leave, but no. He was with Tomoe. The beautiful, elegant lass. Kenshin stammered. 

Kaoru held up her hand. 

"If I die, I just want you to know that you made my life complete and I died a happy girl." She smiled weakly and walked off. 

She felt her heart tearing with each step. 

"Kaoru!" 

She stopped and closed her eyes. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She didn't want her last conversation with him to be a sorrowful one. She slowly turned around and Kenshin was there in front of her. He walked forwards slowly… then in one movement gathered her into his arms. His lips were on hers. Kaoru stiffened as her brain slowly registered what was going on. 

Kenshin was here, kissing her. 

Kaoru finally recovered from her shock and started to push Kenshin away. She screamed, but it was muffled between their pressed lips. Kenshin tasted her and craved her more. 

She struggled against him and she managed to awaken a new passion within him. He claimed her mouth with ferocity. Kaoru continued to struggle more, pushing and punching. 

But, Kenshin's hold was tight. 

Finally he let go. 

"Kenshin… This is wrong. I'm sorry, goodbye." Tears filled Kaoru's eyes as she turned. Kenshin grabbed her hand. 

"Kaoru… If it was wrong, why did it feel so right?" Kaoru didn't look at him. She didn't want to look at him. If she did, she didn't know if she would be able to leave. Kenshin cupped her cheek and forced her to look at him. Now tears were falling from her eyes and collided with the ground in forms of sparkling diamonds. 

She bit her lip and forced his hand away. 

"Kaoru…" 

"Kenshin, there is nothing between us. Remember Tomoe… she's waiting for you."

Kenshin stood there and watched as Kaoru ran. He tried to grab her hand and he ran after her, but lost her in the forest. Kenshin felt pricks in his eyes. Kaoru awoken passions and emotions in him that he had locked away. He fingered the scar on his left cheek and broke down weeping like a woman, but in the arms of the green, green forest, no one would see. 

"Kaoru!" His voice wrenched out with dismal. 

But, no… He was not in love…? 

******

_Kenshin was only eight years old when he received his scar. He didn't live with Hiko-sama then. He lived with five sisters. They were traders that wandered Japan. Although he was bought as a slave, they treated him like a little brother. They cared for him a lot too. Then one day the caravan was attacked. _

_He watched as the slaves, children, everyone dies. One by one they collapsed to the ground with their hands over their eyes, begging for mercy. They begged and begged, only to get killed. They found release through death. _

_Four of the five sisters crowded around Kenshin. The oldest of them spoke to him in a trembling voice. _

_"Live Shinta! You must live! We have already lived enough and choose our end, but Shinta… your time has not come yet. You need to live and be able to choose how you live." They were torn from each other and killed. The oldest clung to Kenshin._

_They brutally pulled her away and ripped her kimono. She struggled as much as she could against them. They soon got tired of her and stabbed her through the stomach. She fell to the ground, too weak to move. _

_"Shinta…" _

_Her voice trembled and the sound of death hung about her every word. Everything didn't matter… only what she wanted to tell him. _

_"You must live for me… you must live fo-"_

_One of the assassins stabbed her through the neck and her last words were not heard. Kenshin cried. _

_That was when Hiko-sama arrived. _

_Hiko heard screaming and saw a small boy carrying a heavy sakabatou. It seemed that he was against at least six full grown men. Hiko unsheathed his sword. _

_"That hardly seems fair." _

_"Old man! Stray not from your own business!" _

_"How insolent is that tongue of your! How would you fair if I cut it off?" _

_The man laughed and boasted. _

_"You are as old as I am young, now **that** hardly seems fair." _

_Hiko just smiled. _

_"I'll take all of you at the same time." The men laughed, but they consented. _

_"Give the man what he wants." Five of the six charged towards Hiko. Kenshin gasped as Hiko slashed his blade so fast that the only thing that was seen was a long arc of light. Two men collapsed in a puddle of their own blood. Hiko grinned sadistically as he flicked his sword, cause blood to splatter onto the ground. _

_He fingered the blade and grinned. _

_The three men charged once more, but Hiko disappeared. The men were too bewildered to notice that he was behind them. With one slash of his blade, all three of them were dead. Now it was only their leader. _

_The leader nervously unsheathed his sword. _

_"No!" A woman appeared from behind the bushes. It was the youngest sister. She pulled Kenshin to her and held a blade against his neck. Kenshin shivered with sorrow as he put it together. She had betrayed them all. She betrayed her sisters and her whole caravan for this man. Were they in love? _

_"Don't kill him!" _

_"Hisui! I don't need you to protect me!"_

_"Kakatou! I promised you all our merchandise and gold, you could at least live for me." _

_The man called Kakatou looked at her with unfeeling emotions. _

_"I don't love you." _

_"That can't be true." _

_"Yes it is!" Hisui's face grew pale. _

_Hisui looked at him with hope in her eyes. _

_"I'm going to kill you, boy!" She pulled the blade closer to Kenshin's neck, but before metal could meet flesh, she screamed. Blood spurt from her neck and in desperation to draw blood as revenge, she stabbed at Kesnhin and collapsed in a heap of blood and betrayal. _

_Kenshin a burning on his cheek and clasped it. Blood. Hisui had grazed his cheek. _

_Kakatou looked in horror at Hisui's dead body. It seems that he **did** love her. _

_"Old man! You will die!" He made frantic attacks, all of which Hiko managed to evade. Kakatou wanted revenge. The insanity of death gripped his mind. He saw Kenshin at the corner of his eyes and ran to him with his blade out. Kenshin scrambled backwards, but fell to the ground. Hiko managed to block the attack directed towards Kenshin, but still the blade bit him on the same cheek as Hisui. _

_The two scars intersected and made a cross shape. _

_Hiko killed the man with a strong blow to the head. _

_After the fight, Kenshin buried all the dead bodies, even the murderers. Four large stones were put at the head of the four sisters that guarded him. Hiko saw all the work that his little hands did. Hiko saw the pain and confusion in Kenshin's face. _

_"What's your name?" _

_"Shinta." _

_"Too soft for a swordsman. From now on your name will be Kenshin." _

_"Ken…shin…"_

_From that day on, Kenshin stayed with Hiko and learned the Hiten Mitsurugi under him. _

******

Kaoru ran away. She didn't want to stay here anymore. Everything was so confusing. She wanted to leave… even if it did mean death. Death was far better than this. Kaoru collapsed on the ground and cupped her face, catching the crystallized tears as they fell. Why did Kenshin have to do this to her? He found his someone in Tomoe… where could she find love? Kaoru heard footsteps and looked up. It was Misao. 

"Kaoru-chan?" 

Misao saw Kaoru's puffy eyes. 

"Kaoru!" She wrapped her arms around her. 

"What happened?!" 

Kaoru shook her head and Misao dropped it. They both stayed silent, but Kaoru's sniffling could be heard from time to time. 

"Kaoru, I'm going back with you." 

"Misao…"

"No, Kaoru. I made up my mind. If my love can't see me when I'm near, who knows what will happen when I'm gone?"

"Misao… do you love Aoshi-sama?" 

Misao blushed and nodded. 

"Then you should tell him!" Kaoru smiled encouragingly. 

"No." Misao smiled. "I want him to discover it by himself." 

The sun had set and it was dark. Kaoru and Misao only had the moon to guide them back to town. They walked into Aoshi's land through his gardens. Kaoru and Misao laughed as they tried to loose each other in the maze of turns. Suddenly, Misao and Kaoru stopped. There in front of them was Kenshin and Tomoe kissing under the pale moonlight. 

There was a strangled cry and the two broke apart. Kenshin's eyes widen when they set on Kaoru. Her eyes already looked red and more tears were coming down. She forced them back. She wouldn't let Tomoe see her cry. She wouldn't let Tomoe know that she was broken. She wouldn't let anyone know. Kaoru turned and walked away, trying her hardest to act composed. 

She shouldn't say anything. She had rejected Kenshin when he kissed her… but, she didn't want him to kiss Tomoe. She lied… There was something between them. It might just be one sided, but she had to admit it to herself… she had to give in before the sheer insanity of it took over… 

Kaoru Kamiya had fallen in love with Kenshin Himura, the Battousai. 

Misao watched as Kenshin bowed his head. He didn't go after her? Misao looked over Kenshin's shoulder and saw Tomoe grinning like a Cheshire cat. Kenshin turned his head away and walked the other way, forgetting about Tomoe. 

The two most meant for each other… the two who needed each other and wanted to be together walked away from the spark that could have grew into a bitter-sweet romance. 

******

Kaoru angrily tossed her food bag onto the horse. Why was she so angry? It wasn't as if he would have chosen her anyway. She knew that Kenshin and Tomoe were the best match. She looked up and saw Soujiro and Misao approaching. 

"I'm going alone." 

"No Kaoru. I'm going with you." 

Kaoru looked at Soujiro. She shook her head. 

"No matter how many times you tell me to stay, I will still follow you." Kaoru frowned.

He was bound to her by guilt. He was her best friend, almost brother and he thought of killing her. Yes, he was bound to her by guilt. He didn't want her to experience this pain she was going through.

'Himura-san…'

Misao brought out two horses. The three saddled up and left the town under the safe camouflage of night. 

******

"Himura!" Kenshin looked over his shoulder. It was morning and he was fix the futon he didn't sleep in. He messed it up and fixed it to pretend that he slept in it. He didn't want to offend Aoshi by not sleeping in the beds prepared for him. 

"Kaoru, Misao, and Soujiro are gone!" 

"What?"

"They left and wrote this." 

Kenshin took the note from Aoshi. 

_Dearest Kenshin, _

_ I was so naïve. I hope your happy with Tomoe-san. I wish you all the happiness in the world. I'm going back to Shishio… I don't know what might happen. I'm glad to have met you. Kenshin, you made life more exciting. You gave me happiness and I thank you. I know it's too late now, but Kenshin… I love you. _

_Kaoru_

Kenshin shivered as he gently held the letter to his chest. She loved him… But, did he love her. No, his heart was for Tomoe. 

Kenshin wasn't sure if he was forcing himself to love Tomoe, but he couldn't go after Kaoru now. 

"Himura, are you coming with me?" 

Kenshin looked up at Aoshi. 

He shook his head, maybe it was time… like all the great lovers in the past…

Maybe it was time for good bye? 

**TO BE CONTINUED… OR WILL IT…**

**This could be the end you know… But, thank gods, it's not! There's a few more chapters left…**

**I hope you enjoyed this lovely chapter. It's long… right? I hope it was too your liking! ^_^**

**Too lazy to show Rie and ^_^ right now…**

**Good job everyone! Let's move out!**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Need

**Author's Note** I really don't like typing these all the time. Just review and check out my other stories. I decided to keep the powers! LOL! I know some people wanted me to take it out because it was confusing, but I was an idea just hit me… and I assure you it hurt like *beep*! LOL! Potty mouth… -_- Any who… what do you want me to type here? C'mon just review telling me what you want up here! Advice column… funny junk… riddles… jokes… stupid things… quotes… fortune cookies… you get the idea! LOL! Power to the reviewers! O.o 

**Summary** Amber eyes glowed eerily in the dark surrounding them. All he knew was that a soft heart wasn't a heart at all. It must be of stone, so as to carve the law of living: The strongest survives. Will a light pierce the dark abyss they call insanity?

**Disclaimer** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin so don't sue me.

*****WARNING OOCNESS!*****

**_King's Box_**

**_Chapter Eighteen: Need_**

****

****

****

****

_Left alone with just a memory, _

_Life is cruel and so unreal. _

_All I have is my loneliness, _

_And there nothing I can hide. _

_You don't have to say you love me, _

_Just be close at hand._

_You don't have to stay forever, _

_I will understand. _

- _… I can't remember! No!_

"Kenshin?" 

Kenshin looked up at the spike haired youth. 

"Yes? Yahiko-chan?"

Yahiko gave out a snarl at the word "chan." He despised being called little It gave him the feeling of smallness and unimportance.

"Where's Kaoru-san?"

Kenshin had not realized how close Kaoru and Yahiko had gotten. He shook his head. 

"She left." 

Yahiko was about to ask why, but Kenshin held up his hand signaling that he didn't want to talk about it anymore. 

"I'm leaving."

"To meet that Tomoe lady again." 

Kenshin just stayed silent. 

"Kaoru really liked you. I bet that lady scared Kaoru."

"Yahiko… It's much more deeper than that." 

"Kenshin, can you get Kaoru back? It's kind of boring without her." 

"No." He sounded so stern. It was like he was trying to convince himself that he didn't need to go after her. It seemed that he was trying to convince himself that he was happy with Tomoe…

"Kenshin? Did you chase Kaoru away?" Yahiko looked up at Kenshin with his big brown eyes. 

"No." He threw out the word as if it were fire on his tongue. He wanted nothing more than to run after her… but, she had already left him behind and dropped words of love. 

To think, that they could have had a sweet love. 

To think, that they could have a lovely wing of happiness. No, they couldn't. They were too different. It would never work… but, him and Tomoe… was that the perfect match. 

A killer and an angel? She was so mature and calm and gentle… he wasn't sure if it would work 

He was going to see Tomoe again today. 

He walked outside, but then he heard voices in a dark alleyway next to the castle. He let his curiosity get the better out him and walked to the alley. 

*****WARNING! IMPLIED SEX*****

"No… Akira… we can't do this now…." It was Tomoe's voice, but who was Akira? 

"…" There was a muffled moan of pleasure. 

"No… Akira! I'm meeting Kenshin today… I need to concentrate…." 

There was a slight whimper of fright. 

"You think I care about that bastard! It's not like he's going to find out."

There was another moan… 

"He is a bastard…always daydreaming and things… I don't think he even sees me…" 

"How can he not see a beauty such as you?" 

"He's so infatuated with that Kamiya bitch…" Another moan…

Kenshin counted down, trying to calm himself. It's not that he cared about… damn! He cared… He didn't know who he cared for… He just didn't want to be deceived. Well, he deceived her too. 

He deceived Tomoe. He led her on. He pretended her to be Kaoru… He wanted to see Kaoru's face in Tomoe… her smile, her eyes, her everything. Kaoru was his everything. 

"Shishio is going to be so pleased when Kamiya goes back to him…" It was Akira who spoke. 

"I still can't figure out why Shishio wants me to seduce Kenshin…" 

Kenshin could feel something tearing at his heart. He peeked into the alley and saw a large bulky men holding Tomoe to him intimately. Tomoe's arms hung loosely on the man's shoulders. Kenshin could only think this to be Akira. 

Kenshin ducked behind the sanctuary of the wall. 

"He wants Kamiya to come to him… he needs her… I fear that the lord is lusting after the girl." There was more moaning. 

All words seemed to be no use to either of the people who were engaging in this intimate act. There was loud groaning that resounded through the empty alley. Suddenly Kenshin didn't hear the moaning anymore… instead, he heard screams of pain. 

He couldn't let Shishio have Kaoru… He couldn't let Shishio taint Kaoru's innocence… her virginity. He couldn't live if she were to be broken… rape was not a very wonderful fate. 

For women, especially the innocent, naïve ones, it is a horrible fate. 

He was brought back to the horrible realization that the woman that he was wooing betrayed him. He was brought back to the cold reality of life that nothing can ever be perfect. 

He never really cared for Tomoe, but the thought that she worked for Shishio and tried to break his relationship with Kaoru was too much. Tomoe hurt Kaoru… He did too. 

'To protect my Kaoru.' 

Kenshin unsheathed his sword…. to protect Kaoru… _his_ Kaoru…. He raised it over the two tangled bodies of love and thrust it down swiftly, pinning both the hearts of the betrayers. 

Kenshin winced when the cold blood washed over his face. He winced as the face of Tomoe showed that of mixed pain and pleasure. Revenge is the way of a hitokiri. This was his revenge for Kaoru… this was his revenge against the world. 

A spark awoken deep in Kenshin. He loved Kaoru and there was no doubt about it. He loved her and there was nothing he could do against this strong emotion within him. Bathed in the deep blood… that's what it took for him to realize his love for Kaoru.

It took pain and betrayal for him to realize the truth of his emotions. He didn't realize that all he wanted in life was someone like Kaoru… all he wanted was someone to love and hold and cherish. Kenshin looked down at the face of the damned and shouted with anger. 

He lost himself to the savagery deep inside him and killing was the only way to relieve this pain that he held. 

Kenshin never felt so much pain and sadness at one time. He never felt this suffering deep inside him, not even when one of the five sisters betrayed the whole caravan. He needed to save Kaoru. He was determined to help his love. 

"Himura?" Kenshin looked up. It was then that he noticed it was raining. 

"Shinimori." Kenshin stated dumbly. He was so speechless. 

"What happened?" 

"They betrayed all of us. Everything was a trap. Everything. Shishio just wanted Kaoru to hurry up with her journey. He drove us here and he drove her away." 

Kenshin looked up a Aoshi. 

"I broke her heart for no reason. I never loved Tomoe… I never wanted her." 

"Then why did you go after her?"

"I don't know. I guess in someway she reminded me of Kaoru. She doesn't have the same personality or anything… she cooked for me a lot… I guess it was that she had the same sad eyes as Kaoru. It just made me want to help."

"Himura… Everything has a reason for happening." 

"Then, why all this?" 

"To show you how much you really love the girl. To show you how much she really means to you. Kenshin, through violence Kaoru was able to awaken the real you. The one who cares. I can see it in your eyes." 

Kenshin's eyes flashed curiously. They were still the same amber color they had always been, but they softened a little.

"How about Misao-dono?" 

"I… I miss her…" 

Kenshin just nodded. 

"What now?" 

"We have to go after them." 

Kenshin nodded silently and followed him out of the alley way to leave the dead bodies to rot. 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**  
**

**Okay! Another chappie! I really enjoyed writing this one since Tomoe died… LOL! Sorry to all the Tomoe fans out there! Please review and I'll try and update as soon as I can…**

**I'm too tired for the Rie's right now… -_- actually I don't know what to make them talk about. *sigh***

**Bye for now… the last few chappies are commin' up!**

**REVIEW! Just hit that lovely button down there!**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Coming

**Author's Note** I really don't like typing these all the time. Just review and check out my other stories. I decided to keep the powers! LOL! I know some people wanted me to take it out because it was confusing, but I was an idea just hit me… and I assure you it hurt like *beep*! LOL! Potty mouth… -_- Any who… what do you want me to type here? C'mon just review telling me what you want up here! Advice column… funny junk… riddles… jokes… stupid things… quotes… fortune cookies… you get the idea! LOL! Power to the reviewers! O.o 

**Summary** Amber eyes glowed eerily in the dark surrounding them. All he knew was that a soft heart wasn't a heart at all. It must be of stone, so as to carve the law of living: The strongest survives. Will a light pierce the dark abyss they call insanity?

**Disclaimer** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin so don't sue me.

**_King's Box_**

**_Chapter Nineteen: Coming_**

****

****

_I want to stand by you on a mountain, _

_I want to bathe with you in the sea._

_I want to lie like this forever, _

_Till the sky falls down me. _

_ -Savage Garden_

Kenshin steered his horse to the mountain, but Aoshi blocked his horse from traveling any farther. 

"What's wrong with you Shinimori? Get out of the way! I have to save Kaoru!" 

Aoshi's face stayed pallid. 

"You won't make it if you go that way. Now is the time of the great snow storms." 

Kenshin's eyes widened. "Then we should hurry. They could be in danger." 

"You forget that Soujiro-chan is with them." 

Kenshin glared at Aoshi. "Then how are we going to get to them?"

"We're going the long way." 

Kenshin just nodded mutely. He was wallowing in his emotions… he was deep in the warm waters of love and could do nothing against it. 

He didn't want to do anything against it. He wanted to love and win Kaoru's love. Kenshin nodded and followed Aoshi. Both men rode their horses at full speed and rested them at night, but they rose early and drove their horses faster and faster. They wanted to protect the women who were dear to them. 

*********

Kaoru looked up at the sky and pulled her coat closer to her. It was snowing and hard. She wasn't sure if they would be able to make it to the other side. 

Soujiro scooted closer to Kaoru, offering her some of his warmth. Misao yelped and hugged Kaoru's other side. They all laughed… they knew that this was dangerous and that they all could go back, but they didn't want to.

Nothing waited for them back there. Nothing was there, no dreams, no love, no nothing. Kaoru sighed. Love. 

How she longed for it! How she thirsted and hungered for it. No one would ever know this pain deep in her heart. It felt like millions of swords drove through her, one by one and each at an agonizing pace. 

Kaoru gasped as a cold wind blew against her face, taking her crystallized tears away with the wind. Kaoru wished on every tear that flew. She wished for everyone's welfare. She wished that Misao find love in Aoshi. 

She wished that Soujiro find forgiveness and that Kenshin… She wished that Kenshin finds happiness in Tomoe… if that is what he wanted. Soujiro felt Kaoru shiver and he pulled her closer to him. Guilt. He held her innocence and tainted her with his guilty hands. 

Soujiro looked over at Misao and got scared for her welfare too. Misao was younger than both of them and therefore wasn't as strong as them. He pulled Misao to him with his other arm so that they formed a small circle. They huddled together and hoped that nothing would happen to them. 

Misao wondered what Aoshi was doing. She wanted to know, desperately. Misao unhooked her arm from Soujiro and pulled an envelope from her coat. She broke the wax seal and pulled the letter she wrote to him. 

Would she ever be able to give him? 

It was a letter describing her love for him, but she never gave it to him because she wanted to keep it close to her so that she can remember her love for him. So that she can stay faithful. So that she can die with her love for him, if that is what it takes. 

Soujiro noticed Misao's sudden silence and looked down at her. She was staring at a letter… what could it be? 

Soujiro never really gotten to know Misao, but he wanted to know her as a friend. He wanted to know Kaoru's friends. It's been awhile since he had seen anyone else make her smile the way she does. It's been a while since anyone has been able to make her laugh heartily. 

It kind of made Soujiro jealous. But, he must remind himself not to say a thing because he was bonded by the guilt deep within him. Kaoru stood up and the snow crumbled under her weight.

"We better get going. That's enough rest for the day. We'll ride till night and we should make it by the next sun set." 

Soujiro smiled his regular smile and helped Misao up. 

Misao smiled gratefully and mounted her horse. The three set off higher onto the mountain of snow. 

The one bound by guilt, the one bound by faithfulness, and the one bound by honor. 

  
********

Kaoru, Misao, and Soujiro journeyed through the heavy snowing area. The mountains were very dangerous and Kaoru felt something warm grow inside her. She didn't understand, but it felt as if she was returning to something she had once lost. 

It was as if she were a puppy returning to her master. Kaoru didn't understand this. She was never obligated to Shishio, only to Hiko-sama. He was a wonderful man who took her in with no regard to her past. He took her in no matter what happened, he stayed by her. 

Even when Kenshin attacked him to get to her. Even when he was faced by the Battousai to release her. Hiko-sama stayed by her and protected her like a daughter.

He protected her from the hardships of men's wooing. He raised her to be strong and never to give in to the hardships of life. 

It was funny, all she wanted to do now was to disobey him and give up. To cry and hope that things will get better. She wanted to be a child again. 

She wanted to be carefree and happy. She wanted to go on walks and play with friends. She didn't want this, she never wanted this. It was too much for her to handle. It was torture for her to awake and remember that she would never see her Kenshin again. 

He was never _her_ Kenshin, but in her mind she would always think of him as the loving Battousai. He was very easy to love, even though they didn't speak a lot, she could tell that he cared for her. 

She guessed that the care diminished when he was surrounded by many beauties. 

Kaoru cursed her looks. She wasn't that beautiful, she was just plain. She didn't feel the need to wear rouge on her cheeks or lips. 

She didn't feel the need to paint her eyebrows. She just didn't feel beautiful enough to wear those things. It didn't matter anyways. She wasn't that type of woman. She was more independent and cared more about what was inside. 

She didn't want to be wooed because of her looks. She wanted people to see what was inside. She wanted people to see the real her. She wanted to be thought of as a person instead of a decoration. 

She couldn't stand the fact that women actually wanted to be decorations, just to get a high ranking in society. She couldn't stand the fact that some women wouldn't talk unless spoken to. Women were people too. They can do whatever men can do, if not some can do it better. 

Kaoru shivered under her fur lined coat and pulled the horse's reins towards her in hope of finding warmth. 

She wondered where her heart would lead her next… she wondered if she would see her beloved again. She wouldn't mind seeing him… even if it had to be from afar. At least she would be able to see his face. 

She wanted to see him smile. He never smiled with her. He never smiled with anyone. She just wanted to see him smile a true heartfelt one. 

She wanted to be the cause of that smile. 

********

It passed sun set and a new moon awoken over the horizon. Misao looked up at the crescent shaped moon. To her, the moon would always be a symbol of new beginnings. She needed to start a new life… one without her Aoshi. 

She couldn't stand the thought of being near him, but not being able to hold him. She wanted to kiss him and hold him against her. She wanted him to whisper sweet nothings in her ears. She wanted him to love her and to cherish her. She wanted everything from him and yet, all she wanted for him was his happiness. She wanted him to laugh and smile and be free. She wanted him to be open with her and not hold back his emotions. She _wanted_ his emotions. 

She never knew that her childhood fancy could evolve into this pure, unending love she had for him. Her love for him will never end. It was as deep as the sea and as endless as time itself. She would never be able to replace him. She would never be able to let him go. She wanted him, she needed him. But, here she was, far away from him. 

She hoped against all the odds that he would one day discover how much she loved him, but for now she would have to be satisfied with remembering him. 

*******

The trio made it to the other side of the mountain by the next sunrise. They basked in the warmth the sun gave off. 

"Can we visit someone first?" 

Misao and Soujiro nodded. Kaoru smiled and led them to Hiko-sama's hut. She could see the tip of the house and knew that everything would be okay if she could see Hiko-sama again. She knew that everything would work out. 

She didn't care if she would be enslaved by Shishio. She didn't care if he hurt her. She didn't care about anything… except the two most wonderful men in her life. 

Kaoru jumped off her horse with a rush of adrenaline pumping through her veins. 

"Hiko-sama!" Kaoru ran towards the house. She felt light hearted and happy. She would finally return to her "home." 

She was returning to the man who had been her father. She was happy and the happiness caused her to feel lightheaded. She smiled as she ran, but… it was like being hit with a wooden club. 

The house was empty and there was no sign of life near the house. Kaoru felt something tighten in her throat and she tried her hardest not to cry. The happiness she had experienced only moments before was gone. Hiko wasn't there. What could that mean? Could he really be dead? 

Kaoru wanted to cry louder. She clenched and unclenched her hands. Her fisted them tightly until her nails cut her skin. 

The pain made her realize that this was not a dream. This wasn't a dream. It was real and _her_ father wasn't waiting for her with open arms. Soujiro and Misao ran to Kaoru, both of them were laughing. 

They also thought that things would be okay… suddenly it seemed as all happiness in the world was gone. Soujiro and Misao stopped when they saw Kaoru fall suddenly to the ground. 

"Kaoru!" 

A strangled scream arose the hills and plains and there was no place that did not feel the sadness radiating off of the trio. 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**I don't think this chappie was really good… -_-**

**It seemed to rush, but I didn't know what to do so I just did this to fill up space. LOL! I hope you liked it and if you don't, that's okay. I really don't mind the flames… no that's a lie! I'd be really sad if you flamed me… :'( **

**Don't make me sad, okay? **

**LOL! **

**  
And that's a wrap!**


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Discovery

**Author's Note** I really don't like typing these all the time. Just review and check out my other stories. I decided to keep the powers! LOL! I know some people wanted me to take it out because it was confusing, but I was an idea just hit me… and I assure you it hurt like *beep*! LOL! Potty mouth… -_- Any who… what do you want me to type here? C'mon just review telling me what you want up here! Advice column… funny junk… riddles… jokes… stupid things… quotes… fortune cookies… you get the idea! LOL! Power to the reviewers! O.o 

**Summary** Amber eyes glowed eerily in the dark surrounding them. All he knew was that a soft heart wasn't a heart at all. It must be of stone, so as to carve the law of living: The strongest survives. Will a light pierce the dark abyss they call insanity?

**Disclaimer** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin so don't sue me.

**_King's Box_**

**_Chapter Twenty: Discovery _**

****

_Silent night, Holy night,_

_All is calm, All is bright. _

_  
Round yon virgin, Mother and child._

_Holy infant, so tender and mild. _

_Sleep in heavenly peace,_

_Sleep in heavenly peace. _

_ -In honor of Christmas!_

_Footsteps… that's what she heard. Hundreds of them, running everywhere. There were shouts and screams, then suddenly a man collapsed and an arrow was imbedded into his chest. Kaoru wasn't sure if it was one of the footmen Shishio placed around the house… _

_Kaoru watched as the man pulled the arrow from his chest and let the blood seep into his clothes, turning it red. He slumped and Kaoru immediately knew that he was dead. Then, in the mist of all this blood and chaos… a figure appeared with a sword in hand. _

_It was a manslayer… a monster… a beast… a demon… a hitokiri. _

Soujiro and Misao ran to Kaoru's unmoving form. Misao immediately cradled Kaoru's head in her lap. Soujiro ran to the river near the hut and grabbed a nearby bucket. He filled the bucket with water. Misao motioned for Soujiro too hurry. 

When Soujiro got there he placed the bucket next to Misao. She cupped the water in her hands and gently dripped some into Kaoru's open mouth. Kaoru sputtered…

Her eyes fluttered open. She stared up at Misao. 

"Their gone…" 

Misao looked down into Kaoru's sorrow filled eyes. It was so sad. Her hope was gone. 

"I know where the box is…" 

Kaoru murmured. How could she have forgotten? His voice. His laughter. In that dark stairway there was no one there except her and the three soldiers, and the thief. She knew who it was. She met him before. How could she forget?! She felt anger build up within her. She couldn't stand this anymore. She was the cause of all this trouble. Of all this violence. 

Misao looked into Kaoru's eyes and gasped when they turned red. Misao looked up at Soujiro who just looked away. It was happening. 

Soujiro didn't know what was happening, but he knew a little about the legend. Saito didn't tell Kaoru about the violence associated with the Draupnir. 

Li Teiguai had two personalities. One was good and the other half was evil. You could tell who it was by the color of their eyes. Li Teiguai had beautiful entrancing blue eyes. But, the other one, Diablo… he had blood red eyes. His eyes terrified anyone who looked upon them. Some died with just a glare from these haunting eyes. Some were paranoid for life. Kaoru didn't know this, but she wasn't Kaoru right now. Diablo has taken over her body. They red eyes flashed in the sunlight, then suddenly their depths glowed blue. 

"I know where it is." 

"Where is it?" 

"Misao? Can you deliver a message to the king? Tell him we discovered the truth to his mistress's death." Kaoru sat up and looked deep into Misao's eyes. 

Misao smiled. 

"Yes. You can count on me." She saddled one of the horses and rode off. 

Kaoru moaned. This is going to be very frustrating. They didn't live so far from the castle. Misao would probably be back by the next morning, just when they were planning to see Shishio. 

Soujiro felt a growing dread within him every time Kaoru mentioned Shishio…

******

Kenshin couldn't wait to see Kaoru again. He wanted to feel her smooth lips against his. He wanted to hear the gentle sigh that slipped from her lips. Kenshin wanted to claim those lips and gently caress them with his own. He wanted to see her again. He wanted her to see him. 

Aoshi could tell that Kenshin wanted to see Kaoru. He knew that he wanted to make sure that she was okay. 

'Misao…' Aoshi kicked himself inwardly. Why did she leave? 

Aoshi sighed. Maybe she was tired of this fancy of hers. Maybe she loved another… maybe she could even love him… 

Aoshi shook his head. Something was wrong with him. He shouldn't think of Misao that way. 

Kenshin could see that Aoshi was having an inner feud with himself. He frowned. It was obvious to everyone that Misao loved Aoshi, did he not see it? Was he that oblivious to her advances? 

Kenshin shook his head and let his mind wander back to Kaoru. Why hadn't he seen it before? His love for her was obvious. That tingling feeling he got near her. The feeling that his tongue had turned to lead and his fingers refused to move. His unwillingness to take his lips from hers. Her warm, soft lips. He wanted to kiss them again and again. He wanted to hear her moan his name as he took her face in his hands. He wanted her to hold him with her lovely arms and comfort him with her butterfly kisses. 

Kenshin looked up at the sky and sighed to himself. When would he see her again. Kenshin sighed and looked up at the dark sky. He silently prayed to himself that Kaoru was okay…

*********

Kaoru entered the castle. She was going to see Shishio. She looked over at Misao and Soujiro. She wasn't sure if they would live after this. She wasn't sure what would happen, she just wished that everyone else would be okay. 

Kaoru took in a big breath and opened the doors. What was she going to do? 

She was making it up as they went along. 

She followed the servant that greeted them. They entered the same hall and when she looked up, she was served with three grinning faces. Houji, Gohei, and Shishio. 

Shishio let his eyes wander over Kaoru. There was something different about her. Something about the way she held herself. Her head was held high and her back was straight. It was if she had no fear. No fear of death or anything else. What was she expecting him to do? 

"Did you find it?" 

Kaoru just stared at him. 

The blue irises gentle swirled a little, mixing with red. Shishio started to tremble. Those eyes. He remembered thinking about them. Those eyes aren't those of a human… It was the eyes of an immortal. Diablo. The demon that possesses all those of the Li Teiguai line. He didn't want her to become that demon. 

"Hiko-sama will die if you don't show it to me." 

Her eyes immediately cleared. 

"Where is he?"

"Where he should be." 

"You took him here, didn't you? You took him prisoner in _my_ father's house!" 

"That is a lie." 

Shishio stood and sized Kaoru up. 

"Just tell me where that box is." 

"I know what you want. I know what you're trying to do." 

"And what might that be?"

"You're going to rebel against the king and take the throne." 

Shishio just turned his head away. 

"How does it feel?"

Kaoru looked up at him with a hard glare. "How does what feel?" 

"To be betrayed. To be betrayed… by a friend." He just smiled maliciously at Kaoru's confused look. She seriously didn't know what he was talking about. 

Soujiro sensed what Shishio was thinking. He was going to tell Kaoru about his betrayal. Soujiro didn't think he would be able to handle the thought of Kaoru hating him. 

"How does it feel to be betrayed… by Soujiro?" 

Kaoru gasped and looked back at Soujiro. She stared at his bowed head long and hard. It was the moment of truth. The moment Soujiro had been dreading. Would she hate him or forgive him? He didn't know and a part of him didn't want to know. He wanted time to freeze so that he would never have to know Kaoru's hate. 

He kept his head bowed and grasped his hands. They were sweating. 

"He didn't betray me." 

Soujiro's head snapped up. Her words sounded so strong and true. She wasn't trying to convince anyone with a silly idea. She was stating something she firmly believed in. 

"He didn't betray me. He helped me." 

"I ordered him to kill you." 

"But, he didn't. So in all actuality, he betrayed you by befriending me." Shishio felt rage build up within him. How dare she?!

The insufferable brat. 

"I know where the gods damned box is." Kaoru laughed cruelly. The evil within her was awaking. With each thought of sadness, an anger… a hate deep within her was awaking. Her laugh held the everyone's attention and frightened them. 

"I know what you did, Shishio." She knew what he did. She knew everything. He deceived everyone, but her. She knew what he had done. 

"I have seen a vision of it. You disgust me." 

Shishio trembled. She knew? What did she know? 

He attempted to act calm. "W-what did you see?" 

He tried to plaster on his evil grin, but it faltered. She opened her mouth to speak, but the doors of the hall were flung open, and like Kaoru's vision at Hiko's hut… a man appeared against the flickering light of the sun. It seemed like he came from fire. A monster and… a lover. His form contrasted with the brightness of the background. 

"Kenshin…" 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**I want this story to have more chapters… that's why this one is kind of short. Tell me if you like it! I think it was a bit rushed, but what do you think? **

**REVIEW!**

**Happy days! ^_^**

**Merry Christmas!**


	20. Chapter Twenty: Beloved

**Author's Note** I just watched Darkness Falls and now I'm really afraid to go into the dark without someone being there with me. -_- How pathetic! LOL! Doesn't matter… This story is almost ending… I can feel it, but I'm trying to stretch out the chapters so that there's more to read! LOL! I hope that's okay with you! 

**Summary** Amber eyes glowed eerily in the dark surrounding them. All he knew was that a soft heart wasn't a heart at all. It must be of stone, so as to carve the law of living: The strongest survives. Will a light pierce the dark abyss they call insanity?

**Disclaimer** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin so don't sue me.

**_King's Box_**

**_Chapter Thirteen: Beloved _**

****

****

_"Kenshin…" _

_Kaoru looked up at the wonderful figure contrasting with the bright orange background. _

_She couldn't contain herself anymore. She broke. Her love for him overwhelmed her senses and she wanted nothing more than to love him and for him to love her. She wanted him to hold her. To hold her and whisper sweet nothings into her ear. To kiss her and tell her everything will be alright. _

_"Kenshin!" She broke into a run. _

_She ran towards Kenshin and lunged into his arms. It surprised her when he held her. When he opened his arms to her. She felt her heart flutter as it did the first time she saw him. _

_It sent shivers of nervousness through her body. _

_"Kenshin…" She buried her head into his chest and held him close to her. _

_Kenshin looked down at Kaoru and for the first time in a long time… he smiled. It was a true and loving smile. _

_Kenshin cupped her cheek and slowly dipped downward…_

Kaoru's eyes returned to their blue color. It had been a vision. Something she wanted to happen forever. She wanted him to love her just like her vision. 

Kenshin moved. He moved out of the light and could be clearly seen now. Kaoru felt her heart stand still as he approached her. Something about him had changed. He seemed to be different as if something had changed him. He stood in front of Kaoru, his amber eyes examining her. 

"Kenshin… why are you here?" He grinned. 

"Kaoru…" 

"Himura!" Shishio destroyed their moment and Kaoru felt anger build up inside her, but she pushed it down. Kaoru turned her face away and hid it from Kenshin. She didn't want him to see her. She didn't want him to be here at all. Could she really surrender to Shishio when he was here? 

"Shishio, I know where the box is." 

Shishio looked down at Kaoru. His mouth tilted up into a malicious smile. He looked down at Kaoru with a burning lust in his eyes and he let his eyes travel hungrily down her thin form. 

"Where is it?" 

Kaoru wanted Kenshin to believe that she still had her pride, but how would he if she surrendered now? She needed to give the box to Shishio so that Hiko-sama can be free. She didn't want anything bad to happen to Hiko. 

"It's… it's with…" She trailed off and became silent. 

"Well, where is it?" His eyes narrowed. He was getting angry because of her hesitance. 

"Tell me where Hiko-sama is!" 

"I need the box!"

"I know why you want it!"

Shishio looked challengingly down at Kaoru. He seemed to be willing her to tell him why he wanted the box. It was like he wanted to humiliate her with her lack of knowledge, but deep down, she knew the reason he wanted the box. 

Her mother… she was disowned… thrown out and given to another as a foster child. Her father was… was he the king? She didn't know, she didn't understand. She desperately wanted to, though. Sorrow crept into her as she thought of the horror that came with the box. If Daupnir was able to awaken the evil inside her, how would she be able to suppress it? 

Kaoru's eyes flashed red, like the first time Shishio saw her. They flashed dangerously and Shishio saw the desire for blood in them. He saw fire and the need to kill. She lusted for blood… his blood. She wanted to kill him and there was nothing he could do, but stare into her eyes. He could do nothing, but to stare at his one fear. He did not know why he feared her, but he did. If he didn't need her, he would have killed her sooner. 

Fear overwhelmed him and his senses were suddenly numb. He couldn't move. Those eyes… those fearful eyes. 

"Tell… tell me why…?" 

"Do you really want me to say it out loud? In front of all your servants?"

There was a loud clattering sound and Gohei and Houji entered the hall. Kaoru's eyes fluttered back to their sapphire colors. 

"Yes… tell them all!" Shishio grinned threateningly at Kaoru. "Tell them!" 

"You killed Izanami… You murdered the king's mistress, and your scared! Your trying to cover it all up! You…"

"You are charged with treason!" 

A new person entered the room. He had a mysterious air around him. One that commanded respect and obedience. Kaoru bowed her head. 

_The king has come._

"You… I called you friend… I trusted you! You traitor!"

The king unsheathed his blade and listened to the gentle whistle it gave off. He raised his sword, but Kenshin stopped him. 

"You shouldn't stain your hands with blood of this traitor." Kenshin unsheathed his blade and looked up at Shishio. 

"This is my revenge… for Kaoru…" 

Kaoru's head snapped up at the sound of her name. What did he mean? What was he going to do?

"No! Kenshin… I… I need to know where he put Hiko-sama…"

"He's with Aoshi… their coming right now." Kenshin went into his fighting position, crouching down low with his katana positioned in front of him. 

"I saved him… for you, Kaoru…" Kaoru was about to smile, but an image of him and Tomoe… of them _kissing_ flashed in her mind. She backed away from him, unable to look at him the same way. She wondered if he still loved Tomoe. She wondered what happened when she left. Why was he here? He had Tomoe waiting for him, why did he leave her? Kaoru felt tears prick her eyes, but she would not let them fall. 

Suddenly, Gohei unsheathed a sword at his side. He charged at Kaoru before she could do anything. Kaoru stared at him with wide eyes. She was numbed with fear. Her mind told her to move, but her body couldn't. Kaoru heard a voice in the back of her head. It was a beautiful voice, so masculine… Kaoru recognized it as Kenshin's.

_If it was wrong, why does it feel so right?_

Why was she remembering this? Kenshin… the day he kissed her… that evening he kissed Tomoe… She ran away that night. Kaoru suddenly felt a spirit within her. She needed to live. She needed to remember her sorrow and unrequited love. She loved him and each day she just fell deeper into the sorrowful pit of tears. She craved his love, but she couldn't just tell him. 

Kaoru dodged Gohei's attack and savagely pulled her sword from its sheath. She needed to live… 

She met each of Gohei's attack with her own. Gohei's weight and height gave him the advantage. His weight empowered his attacks causing Kaoru to tire. 

_Kenshin…_

Kaoru leaped and noticed that Gohei was much slower than she was. Kaoru charged at him and he attacked, just like she knew he would. She dodged and attacked him once more. He was too busy recovering from his last attack. Kaoru attacked him with the tip of her blade, embedding it into his shoulder. Kaoru backed away and watched as Gohei writhed in pain. 

Kenshin watched as Kaoru fought Gohei from the corner of his eyes. He then turned his attention to fighting Shishio. Although wrapped in bandages, Shishio was a very tough opponent. Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he watched Shishio's sword weave from attack to attack. Kenshin's sword flashed in the light. Shishio grinned and suddenly his blade jabbed into Kenshin's leg. 

Kenshin grit his teeth to suppress his cry of pain. He continued to fight, although the pain in his leg grew more and more painful. Shishio grinned as he saw this. He believed he was going to win. 

"You traitor… Battousai, you will die!" Shishio slashed at Kenshin, but he was able to dodge the attack. Suddenly Shishio knocked Kenshin's sword from his hand. 

Kenshin looked up at Shishio with his glowing amber eyes. Shishio just smirked in return. 

"You will die… Battousai, you and that cursed woman… you will both die!" 

The king watched helplessly, suddenly Houji pulled a gun from his coat. He aimed at Kaoru, who was trying desperately to help Gohei who just pushed him away. The king felt responsible for Kaoru, for some reason she looked just like his beloved mistress… The king ran at Houji and stabbed Houji through the heart. Kaoru stared at the king, a word lingering on her lips. 

_Father…_

This was her father. Did he realize that she was his own daughter? Did she look like her mother? She could only wonder how she was like. Kaoru felt the urge to hug the older man. He was her father after all. Kaoru wanted to ask him what her mother was like.

Shishio killed her mother and kidnapped her Hiko-sama.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**I had no idea what to put in this chapter! I desperately need help!!!! Someone give me ideas!!**

**I'm so sad... Around two more chapters till there's no more!! *cries* But, there are still my other stories you can read… *wink wink hint hint* PLEASE REVIEW!!! I NEED REVIEWS!! It's all for a confidence boost! LOL! **

**Don't make me sad and _not_ review!!!!**

**REVIEW! Push that little button down there!**


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: Truth

**Author's Note** LOL! I don't really know what to up here now… there's going to be an epilogue laterz, so stick around a while. 

**Summary** Amber eyes glowed eerily in the dark surrounding them. All he knew was that a soft heart wasn't a heart at all. It must be of stone, so as to carve the law of living: The strongest survives. Will a light pierce the dark abyss they call insanity?

**Disclaimer** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin so don't sue me.

**_King's Box_**

**_Chapter Twenty-Two: Truth_**

****

_So if I get a little crazy, _

_Look a little spacey,_

_Blowing kisses your way. _

_Will you think I'm ok?_

_Set the sun on fire, _

_Scream a little higher._

_Hold you in the moonlight, _

_I say yeah, if you say alright._

_ -Dream Street _

"You will die Battousai…" 

Shishio smirked, he won. Everything was lost if Kenshin dies now. There would be no hope. Everyone's hopes were put into Kenshin and everything would be gone if he were to lose. 

"Die…" 

Kenshin's eyes glanced in Kaoru's direction and he could see the anger in her eyes. He could she pain and suffering. He wanted to be the one to soothe her. He couldn't die here… _the strongest survive_. Kenshin looked up at Shishio with defiance in his amber depths. The will to survive pumped through his veins and his heart pounded against his chest. Adrenaline rushed through his body and he felt his muscles contract under the tense moment. 

He must win… He glanced once again in Kaoru's direction and this time saw the anxiety in her eyes. She was worried for him. She did not want him to die? He mistreated her and yet here she was, praying that he would win. His eyes darted up at Shishio, who was holding a blade threateningly over him. 

****

**_******_**

****

****

"Misao-dono… what's wrong?" Soujiro followed Misao out of the halls before anything had happened. They were forgotten in the mist of all the confusion. 

"I saw something moving here! I know it… what if they're going to ambush Kaoru and Himura?!" Soujiro looked down at her and smiled. She was just like Kaoru. He felt like he was young again and he and Kaoru were having one of their many "adventures." He then noticed that Misao was silent and creeping carefully against the wall of the large palace. 

Misao put a finger over her lips to tell him to stay quiet. He nodded his head, signaling that he would stay quiet. She was at the edge of the wall and they heard voices. 

"Battousai…" 

She didn't recognize the harsh whisper, so she immediately thought that it was a planned assassination on Himura. She leapt out of refuge with her kunai between each finger. She shouted to surprise them, but it seems that their opponents had swift reflexes for Misao found that she was being pinned down to the ground with her hand above her head. She breathed out as she stared at the blade. 

Misao closed her eyes; only wanting it to be a swift and painless, but her death never came. There was a loud clattering sound and she cracked her eyes open. It was Aoshi…

"Aoshi-sama…" She breathed his name. Aoshi's eyes widened. 

"Misao…" 

Misao finally noticed how close they were. His body was pushed up against hers and his face was so close that she could feel his breath brush against her. Misao smiled as a sign that she was okay, but Aoshi didn't move. He stayed there on top of Misao in the grass, loving the feeling of her body pressed against his. 

Did her "love" ever see how beautiful she was? Aoshi could only wish that he hasn't. He admitted it to himself that he loved Misao. He couldn't hide the fact anymore. She was precious to him, she was his light. She was his everything. He never wanted anything to happen to her. He wanted her to be by his side, always. 

"Aoshi…" 

She said his name… just his name. She didn't say "sama," like she always did. Aoshi closed his eyes and relished in the pleasure of having _his_ name roll off her tongue. 

"Get away from her!" Soujiro looked down at the couple with wide eyes. He didn't want to hurt Kaoru by not saving her friend. He didn't want Kaoru to suffer anymore; he didn't want her to get hurt. He also didn't want Misao to get hurt because he got to know her over the few days and he now considered her one of his few friends. 

"Soujiro, its okay…" 

Misao's eyes flitted from Soujiro back to Aoshi. He still hasn't moved from their position and Misao was getting incredibly nervous. Even though she really liked the close contact, she didn't know what she was supposed to do. 

Aoshi seemed to realize what he was doing and got up and turned away from Misao. "I'm sorry about that." 

Misao stared at Aoshi's back and slowly got up. 

"That's okay…" Aoshi turned back to her and Misao gasped. 

His eyes were so cold. She could tell that he was trying to hide something. 

"Is something wrong?" 

"Nothing Misao." He turned away and seemed to be addressing someone else. 

"Hiko-san, should we go check on them inside?" 

The man called Hiko stood up and nodded. He was a very tall muscular man with long black hair. 

"You're the one Kaoru was so worried about!" 

Hiko just looked down at Misao and turned back to Aoshi. 

"What should we do?" 

"Let's go in." 

Aoshi lead the way into the palace. 

**_******_**

Kenshin didn't know what to do. He was weaponless and he seemed to be looking death in the face. Shishio smirked and brought his sword downward, slashing Kenshin's shoulder. He winced as bitter pain flowed into his body. Shishio made a move to cut his neck, but in desperation, Kenshin ducked and Shishio's blade narrowly missed him. 

"Kenshin." 

Kaoru threw her sheathed sword in Kenshin's direction. Kenshin gracefully caught it and quickly tucked the sheath into his belt. He placed his hand on the hilt of the sword and felt warmth spread through his body. It felt as if Kaoru's strength was flowing into him. Kenshin unsheathed the sword and held it in front of him. 

"Do you seriously think that you will defeat me with that?" 

Kenshin took a good look at the blade and noticed that it was on the wrong side. He had forgotten that Kaoru owned a reverse blade sword. 

Shishio raised his sword above his head and charged at Kenshin who successfully evaded the attack. He dodge to one side and was about to attack Shishio's unguarded back. A loud clang echoed in the hall and everyone saw that Shishio had blocked Kenshin's attack. Shishio grinned as both of the fighters broke apart. He ran towards Kenshin, dragging his sword along the ground. 

A spark erupted on the tip of his sword and a flame ignited. Kenshin looked at the blade and leapt to one side, but Shishio seemed to have anticipated this and he follow Kenshin with his katana. The blade cut through Kenshin's skin and the flame burned his flesh. Kaoru watched the scene. She felt so helpless and she hated it. 

Kaoru felt a growing hatred within her. She felt power grow, waiting to be unleashed. Kaoru's eyes burned red. Shishio's eyes widened when he saw them and he stopped moving. It was as if he were held still by some unseen force. Kenshin took this moment and brought the dull blade to his chest. 

Shishio fell to the floor gasping loudly. 

Kenshin glowered over Shishio, but before he could do anything, an arrow embedded itself into Kenshin's leg. Kaoru felt anger boiling within her. That was so unfair. Shishio had hidden archers in the hall. She could sense them. Shishio recovered from the assault and stood before Kenshin. 

He grabbed his neck and tightened his hold on it. Kenshin gasped for air, but the arrow in his leg slowly drained away his energy. 

_'Let me take over…'_

_'What?'_

_'You want him to live, don't you?'_

_'Who are you?'_

_'I am you.'_

_'You can't be.'_

_'Yes, I am.' _

_'What are you going to do?'_

_'What you want to.'_

Kaoru couldn't take it anymore. She seemed to explode; a bright light emitted from her and everything seemed to be shaking. Flames erupted in her eyes as she glared at Shishio. Objects seemed to start trashing around in the hall, tables, chairs, etc. were strewn all over the place. The archers stood up from their hiding places and aimed their arrows at Kaoru, but all of the arrows burned suddenly before they made with her flesh. 

A bright light surrounded her and exploded forwards. The archers fell back in shock and sprawled to the ground in pain. Shishio just watched Kaoru with curious eyes. The wind blew powerfully against his body, but he didn't let it take him away. Kenshin looked at Kaoru and knew immediately that she was not Kaoru anymore. It was Diablo. 

Kenshin felt fear tingle inside him. She was going to kill them all. He looked at the archers who were on the ground and saw that they were bleeding unceasingly and soon all of them died from the lack of blood. The halls were bloodied and Kenshin wondered what Kaoru would do when she awakes from her trance. 

He took a step towards Kaoru and she flinched. Kaoru was in there somewhere. She was in that body and knew what she was doing, but she couldn't stop it. Kenshin held his hand over his eyes and walked towards Kaoru. She couldn't do this. Not now. She was too innocent to understand the insanity of murder. She would hurt herself by doing this and Kenshin didn't want that to happen to her. He held his hands out to her, but debris hit his face and small cuts began to appear on his smooth skin. 

**_******_**

****

****

****

****

Misao saw a bright light emit from the palace doors.

"What's happening?! Kaoru's in there!" 

Misao tried to run to the building, but Aoshi wrapped his arms around her. She struggled against him, but no matter what she did; he wouldn't let go. 

"Let me go! Kaoru's in there! We have to help!" 

She beat against his chest, no matter how much she loved him, she wouldn't let her best friend die. Pain seethed in her and she crumpled in his arms. She gently pawed against his chest and tears soaked his shirt. Aoshi didn't know what to do, so he awkwardly wrapped his arms around the crying girl. 

"It's okay. Battousai is in there with her, I'm sure he'll think of something." Misao looked up at him with her enormous, beautiful green eyes. 

"Really?" 

Before he could stop himself, Aoshi smiled. A true, real smile. Misao smiled back and stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. She then went to Soujiro to ask if he was lonely. 

Aoshi watched as Misao danced in the sunlight and smiled once more while putting his hand upon his cheek. He could still feel her warm, soft lips on his cheek and he ached to feel them somewhere else. 

"Shinomori?" 

"Hiko-san." Aoshi would have jumped like a kid doing something bad if he had not stopped himself. Even through that, he could not stop the foreign heat rush to his cheeks. 

"Are you blushing?" Aoshi just darkened more. 

"It must be the air." Aoshi didn't give Hiko a chance to push the matter because Aoshi walked away to "meditate." 

**_******_**

****

****

****

****

"Kaoru!" 

Kenshin turned to the sound of a foreign, masculine voice. It belonged to a rooster haired man. He was very tall and at his side there was a very beautiful woman. Kenshin cursed inwardly as the man ran towards Kaoru. For some odd reason, he didn't want her to be saved by her friend. He wanted to be the one to save her. He wanted to be her hero, but would she be able to accept him after what he has done to her. Kenshin made a quick sprint to where Kaoru was and looked down at her. 

Her eyes were so blank and there was no emotion on her face. Her normal cheerful smiled was gone and in its place was a cold hard line. 

Kenshin couldn't bare to look at her. She was so void of emotion that it made him want to cry. She was his light, his only way out of this world into one of a frenzy passion. He wanted that passion, the passion that she ignited in him whenever she smiled. He gently cupped her cold cheeks and did the only thing he could. 

He kissed her. 

****

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**OMG! I seriously don't know what to put in the next chapter… this one just seemed like Ceres! GOD!!!! I'm out of ideas! Send me some… PLEASE!!!!! I think the next chapter will be the last… I'm not sure. There might be an epilogue after that one though… I'm still not sure. That's sad. -_- Well, be sure the review. **


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo: The End

**Author's Note** THANK YOU UNIQUE-STARFISH FOR WRITING ALMOST HALF OF THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And there WILL be an EPILOGUE later on! So, please don't get mad!

**Summary** Amber eyes glowed eerily in the dark. All he knew was that a soft heart wasn't a heart at all. It must be of stone, so as to carve the law of living: The strongest survives. Will a light pierce the dark abyss they call insanity?

**Disclaimer** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin so don't sue me.

**_King's Box_**

**_Chapter Twenty-Three: The End_**

****

****

_The greatest thing is pleasant thoughts; _

_The great art of life is to have as much as possible. _

Kenshin did the only thing he could think of.

He kissed her. 

He poured all his passion and love into the kiss, but she just stood there like a cold statue and let her lips be ravaged by his. Kenshin knew that if she were herself at the moment, she would hit him with no mercy – even if he only gave hints of wanting to do this. 

Kaoru was not herself, so she wouldn't—or couldn't—hit him. 

And for that, he was glad. 

It has been a while since they shared a kiss. During their long journey, he had found himself longing to kiss her and hold her. He couldn't stand the thought of not being able to love her. He had once been told that the greatest thing in life was to love and to be loved in return. At first he never understood the saying, but now he did. He understood the true meaning of love and how wonderful it was to be loved. He understood now why people gave up everything for love—because there was nothing in the world more precious. 

**_******_**

Aoshi could tell that Misao was getting restless. It had been a long time and Kenshin and Kaoru hadn't come out yet. He didn't know why, but when he looked at her, he felt a small spark within him. It was like something had been born inside—and he wasn't sure if it was good or bad. He felt as if he found meaning in life—the only thing left to do was to reach for it. 

He still didn't know who her 'love' was, and he never had the nerve to ask. Every time he thought of Misao with someone else, he felt a twinge of jealousy. He didn't want her to love anyone besides him. He wanted to be the one she whispered loving words to. He wanted to be the one to make her laugh and smile. He wanted to be everything she wanted. 

He would give up anything to be with her—and once he found out who this 'stupid person' was, that guy would be going down. 

Then a horrible realization hit him. _What if Misao liked the 'stupid person' better than him?_

These thoughts were too horrible for Aoshi to think, so he just pushed them aside.

**_******_**

****

_Who am I? _

_What is my purpose in life? _

_Why am I here? _

_Should I even be alive?_

Kaoru's blank eyes stared at Kenshin's face as he kissed her. He was so beautiful, so welcoming and gentle. She felt a spark of life slowly spreading throughout her body. It felt as if she was coming back from the dark abyss that had been slowly engulfing her—now, that fire known as life was slowly rekindling. 

Kenshin's arms wrapped around her waist and held her tightly. It was as if he was afraid that she would disappear like a phantom in the dark night. 

Kaoru's memories flooded through her mind, and she remembered the first time he kissed her. She remembered the confusion and all the pain she went through. She remembered laying on the bed and watch Kenshin dip down to capture her lips with his. 

Memories flit through her mind like a passing movie. 

Kaoru blinked, and a blue tint rushed into them. She looked at Kenshin and gently returned his kiss. 

**_******_**

Shishio watched the loving pair with distaste. The power of Diablo had almost been unleashed, but the Battousai had destroyed it. Shishio gripped the hilt of his sword tighter and saw that all her powers were diminishing slowly. The power that she emitted now was weak, and he was able to move. Shishio quietly approached the pair, nobody noticing his silent footsteps. 

Kenshin was lost in the love he felt for Kaoru. He let down his guard and revealed how much she had saved him from insanity. She was the light that lit up his darkness. She had made him whole when he thought all was lost. She was his only treasure, and he loved it. 

Using all the strength he could muster, Shishio lunged at them, his sword held offensively in front of him, ready to kill.

"Kaoru!" Sanosuke yelled helplessly. He tried to run towards her, but Megumi held him back. He struggled against her, but she kept her hold on him. Sanosuke looked down at the doctor and saw that she was crying. Megumi's head was bowed in despair, and tears trailed down her face. Megumi did not like to have people see her cry, so she tried to hide it with her hair. Sano looked helplessly up at Kaoru and then down at Megumi. He was torn between two women he loved—one as a sister and the other as a lover. 

Kenshin's eyes snapped open, and he felt Shishio's ki behind him. He whipped back, ready to unsheathe his sword, but before he could, Shishio slashed his sword forward and pierced Kenshin's stomach. Kenshin groaned as he sank to the ground, but he was determined not to go down alone. He grabbed his sword and stabbed blindly upward, his vision already beginning to blur. His aim was true and Shishio fell to the ground, dead before he hit it. Kenshin smirked coldly before he fell facedown onto the ground. 

Kaoru watched helplessly, slowly registering the recent events. So much blood, so much death. With an angry cry she collapsed to the floor besides Kenshin and wept. 

**_******_**

Misao stared at Aoshi and knew that something was wrong. He hadn't said anything for a while, and she wondered what he was thinking. He seemed to be less distant now, and she wanted to know what had caused this sudden change in him. 

'Aoshi-sama….' 

"Misao."

The man of her thoughts appeared right behind her. She looked back at him and smiled. 

"Hi."

"…." 

He was still very quiet though…

"Aoshi-sama, do you think they'll be okay?"

"I'm sure Himura is doing fine." 

"Oh…" Misao looked up at him unsure of what to say. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him, but she didn't want him to accept her out of pity. She wanted him to discover how much she loved him. She wanted him to see how much she would sacrifice just to be with him. 

Aoshi didn't care what was going on around them. All that mattered was the short green-eyed girl before him. He loved her to death, but would it be considered a weakness to reveal his feelings? He had done so once, and that had caused the death of his friends. 

Aoshi looked into her bright green eyes and felt as if he could just stare at them forever, drowning into them. They sparkled with love and life—something he had always seemed to be missing. He craved for her light to shine upon his darkness. He wanted her for his own, but what could he do to win her love? She was in love with someone else—someone whom she had called 'stupid'. 

She wouldn't want a man almost eight years her senior. She wouldn't want _him_. 

But, he had to tell her. He had to at least tell her how he felt. He had to so she could always think back to him and remember the time he told her. He needed to know if she would ever feel the same way about him. He also needed to know about her 'love' and why that guy hadn't claimed Misao as his wife yet. 

Then he remembered. _Misao had said that her lover was 'stupid.'_

Taking a deep breath, Aoshi opened his mouth. "Misao… I –"

**_******_**

****

****

Kaoru fisted Kenshin's gi into her hands and sobbed into his chest. 

"Don't leave me, Kenshin!" She was ready to pummel his body with all the anger and grief that coursed through her body. The pain increased every time a new tear dropped. Kenshin… her Kenshin…

"Please don't leave me…" 

Kaoru's body was weak, and she allowed herself to fall against Kenshin's limp body, her tears coursing down her face. 

"I never wanted you to follow me… I never wanted you to get hurt…" 

Kaoru bit her lip. It was so painful for her to look down at the man they had once called Battousai. His face was relaxed, and a faint smile lingered on his lips. Kaoru bent down and gently kissed them. They were still warm.

"Ken…shin…" Kaoru buried her face into his chest, her tears seeming to never end. "I never meant for this to happen…"

Kaoru felt more tears fall and turn into diamonds. 

_Kenshin…_

**_******_**

"Megumi, what's wrong? 

"Nothing."

"Then why are you crying?"

Megumi turned away from Sano, hurriedly wiping her tears from her face. 

She turned back towards him, her face contorted into a look of desperation. "Please…don't leave me…" 

Sanosuke looked down at the broken woman. What caused her to break down? What caused the proud woman to fall? 

"I'm not going anywhere. Not without you, anyhow…" 

Megumi latched onto his arm and pulled him into a tight embrace. 

"Baka tori…" 

Sanosuke froze in the embrace. Everything was happening so suddenly. He looked out at the corner of his eyes and saw the mysterious red-haired man fall. Blood seeped through his gi. 

"Megumi… Kitsune?" 

Megumi looked up at him. 

"I'm scared. Shishio left archers and assassins, footmen, almost an entire army in the fields. He had left orders of a total destruction of everything if he weren't to return alive." Megumi squeezed her eyes shut and clung onto Sano even more tightly. Despite everything she had been through, she could not help but be afraid—she had tried to be strong—she had really tried! But…now…

Sano's eyes widened. _This_ is what she was afraid of. Megumi was afraid of the death of all the servants in the palace, and she was afraid for herself, Kaoru, and possibly even him. He had never seen her like this before. Fear had never been so visible on her face.

Sano pulled Megumi closer, his arms tightening around her, trying his best to comfort her. "Don't worry—miracles do happen." 

Megumi looked up at him, her eyes wide with fear. "And what if a miracle doesn't happen now?"

Sano sighed, not wanting to answer."Trust me, Megumi. Everything will be fine."

**_******_**

"Misao… I –"

Before the words could tumble out of Aoshi's mouth, an arrow zoomed into sight and was headed straight for Aoshi. It would have been all over for him had Soujiro not slashed it with his katana. 

"Be more cautious. Shishio never goes down without a fight." 

Then, in an instant, arrows came pouring down on them, and the group had no choice but to hide. They had to get away from the line of fire. Misao trembled as they retreated to the stables since it was the only place where they could have a roof over their heads. 

"Aoshi-sama… I'm so scared." 

"Don't worry Misao, I'll protect you—I promise."

Misao nodded, fully trusting Aoshi with her life. 

There was a pounding against the door, and they all knew that the enemy was getting closer. 

Aoshi instinctively moved in front of Misao, his hand resting on the hilt of his kodachi.

Hiko was looking around the stables for anything that could be used as a weapon against the enemy. He found a filthy sack in one of the stalls and opened it. There was nothing in it except a mahogany box. He pulled it out and traced the carvings on it. 

It must have been made by a skilled carpenter. The wood was smooth and soft and the designs were carved with a gentle hand. 

"Kami…" 

"Hiko-san? Is something wrong?" 

Hiko looked up and saw Soujiro standing over him with a wide smile on his lips. Hiko didn't know why, but for some reason Soujiro's smile unnerved him. It seemed as if Soujiro knew something—and he wasn't going to tell them. Hiko eyed him wearily, as Soujiro's smile grew, if possible, wider. Hiko glanced back down at the box. Soujiro seemed ready to deceive. 

"We can't hide in here forever." 

**_******_**

The king was a useless man throughout the entirety of the fight. It was true that he couldn't fight, but the anger of Shishio's deception hurt him. He was wounded, and he didn't know if he would ever recover from this. 

He was so happy to receive a message that they had found the box he had searched forever for. He was so happy that he would have a token of his old love. He knew about her powers, and he remembered the day she had once exploded like Kaoru. 

Could Kaoru be related to her somehow? 

They looked so much alike that it seemed possible, but he wasn't sure if it was his own desperation that was clouding his reason. He had lost his lover, and he never knew what happened to her except that she was murdered. The most painful aspect was that he now knew that it was his friend who had killed her. Could it have been jealousy? Or was it that Shishio was trying to protect him from something?

He wasn't sure—and now, he could never be. The king just stood there watching the scene unfold before his eyes. Shishio had wanted her because he wanted power. 

The king knew all the legends and stories. The spirits of Diablo and Lie Xuang lied in her and his love. 

'I'm so useless!' The king just watched everything from Shishio getting up to Kenshin falling to the floor. He resisted the urge to cry when his friend was killed too. So much blood, so much death. His whole world was collapsing, bringing along the desire to die with them all. He had nothing left. He had nothing to live for. He had no children because his wife turned out to be barren. 

His family would no longer hold the throne since he had no brothers or sisters. It was all gone in one fast instant. 

He knew that the whole country would be in chaos if he didn't produce an heir, but how could he? He had no one.

He was already past his fiftieth year, too old to impregnate a woman. 

In thinking this, his eyes strayed to Kaoru from across the room.

**_******_**

Kaoru stared straight ahead of her, clutching Kenshin with what was left of her strength. She didn't seem to notice anyone else in the room. _Kenshin…_

She glanced down at the diamonds that her tears had formed, a spasm of anger rippling through her body. How could someone…how could someone tear another's life away for their own benefit?

Grabbing a fistful of them, Kaoru flung the diamonds across the room. They clattered onto the floor, the sound echoing in the darkness. 

The sound caused Kenshin to stir.

Kaoru froze. "Kenshin?"

A small groan escaped his mouth as Kaoru quickly scrambled off of him. She quickly ripped the bottom of her clothing off and rapped it around Kenshin's stomach wound to stop the bleeding.

Kaoru felt her strength surge through her – it was no use crying. She had to at least put a temporary bandage around Kenshin's wound – then, perhaps, he would be okay.

Megumi watched curiously as Kaoru was fumbling with the cloth. Realizing what Kaoru was trying to do, she quickly strode toward her, calling out her name.

"Kaoru…" Megumi reached toward her. 

Kaoru remained silent, but allowed Megumi one glance before turning her gaze back to Kenshin.

Megumi kneeled down next to Kaoru. "Here…let me help you."

******

The stable was dark, which made the unknown sounds from outside all the more threatening. 

Hiko had stared at Soujiro for a moment longer, before directing his gaze back to the well-crafted box.

"How much longer can we stay here?" Misao asked, fear at the edge of her voice.

Aoshi turned to look at her, his ice-blue eyes softening as they turned onto Misao.

"Nothing is certain," Aoshi said quietly.

"What about Kenshin and Kaoru?"

"They will be fine."

Misao looked up as she heard the sound of trumpets blaring. "What's that?" she asked, looking toward the door.

Aoshi paused for a moment, before answering. "Is that a trumpet?"

******

When the trumpets sounded, Megumi looked up, a questioning look in her eyes. She looked across the room toward Sano, who smiled.

"Sanosuke? Is that what I think it is?" Megumi asked, not daring to hope.

Smiling, Sano answered, "I think that's the miracle we've been waiting for.

Kaoru had never looked up—she was too absorbed in wrapping Kenshin's wound. But now, when she heard the word 'miracle', her head shot up.

"Is that the king's army?" she asked hurriedly, her face in deep concentration as she continued to tie the cloth around Kenshin's wound.

It was the king that answered her. Nodding, he said, "Dear God, I hope so."

Kaoru met the king's eye for moment, making the king shudder. He was almost certain that she was somehow related to his lover. She looked so much like her

It was silent in the room. The only thing that could be heard were the muffled noises coming from outside.

Megumi looked at Sano. "What do we do now?" she asked.

Turning to look at Megumi, he answered, "We wait."

******

Outside, the sun was setting and a new army arrived with their brilliantly colored armor and shields. There was a silent pause as both armies just stood there. They were divided by the large field which would soon be stained with blood. 

The armies stood tall with their spears, bows, swords, and shields, neither wanting to make the first move. The pause was a silent prayer to their gods that they would make it alive, and both had their beliefs to fight for. 

A man broke from the new army and held a banner high in the air. The brightly colored banner held the king's crest on it. A loud battle cry was heard and the war had started. 

Shishio's army fought back, but they were obviously outnumbered and the war ended up being a bloody massacre. 

The king had won and now there was nothing left to fight for. 

  
Shishio was gone and everything would remain as it always was. 

**THE END**

**There is going to be a epilogue, so please don't get mad at me! AND…**

**THANK YOU UNIQUE-STARFISH FOR ALMOST WRITING HALF OF THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please REVIEW, and um… stay tuned for the romantic epilogue! LOL! The confessions of everyone!!!**

**I'm so happy that my story is finally finished, just need to work on the stupid epilogue! **

**Please don't kill me… don't flame me… not cross that, flames are more than welcome… just be careful… dun, dun, dun… LOL! Just kidding!!!**


	23. Chapter TwentyThree: Epilogue

**Author's Note** OMG! It's the last chapter already! I'm so sad now… -_- *sniff sniff!*the tragedy of it all!

**Summary** Amber eyes glowed eerily in the dark. All he knew was that a soft heart wasn't a heart at all. It must be of stone, so as to carve the law of living: The strongest survives. Will a light pierce the dark abyss they call insanity?

**Disclaimer** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin so don't sue me.

**_King's Box_**

**_Epilogue_**

****

****

"Hiko-sama…?"

"Baka-deshi?" Seijiro Hiko looked down at his formal pupil. It's been a while since he had seen him last, ever since he took Kauro away on Shishio's order. Now Shishio was gone and Kaoru was safe.

"What are you doing?"

Hiko smiled grimly and fingered the mahogany box in his hands. 

"I don't want Kaoru to see this." 

"Why?"

"She might overact to it… something bad might happen. I don't want her to know about it just yet." 

"But, she has a right to know about her past."

"That she does, but I always want to protect her." 

Kenshin gently took the box from Hiko's hands. "She deserves to see this." 

Kenshin wrapped the box in a rough white cloth. Smiling soothingly Kenshin left Hiko in the room with an amused expression on his face. 

****

****

**_******_**

"Misao…" 

Misao smiled up at Aoshi. 

"I like it here! It's very different from home! Everything is so… GREEN!" 

Aoshi resisted the urge to smile. She was so cute when she acted like that. Aoshi gently settled himself next to Misao. 

"Would you be able to leave it tomorrow?"

"Maybe…" Suddenly she bowed her head as if something troubled her. "I don't think I would be able to."

Aoshi didn't know why, but he felt a small pain when she said that. 

"How about _him_?"

"_He_ still doesn't know. I'm not sure he ever will. I love him so much, but he doesn't seem to see me." Misao smiled sadly and Aoshi wanted nothing more than to just gather her into his arms. She was so innocent, so beautiful. He wanted her to be his, but she loved someone else. He could never force her to love him. Her happiness was worth more than his. She deserved all the happiness in the world. She had gone through so much and here she was still smiling like she always did. 

Did she know that it was her smile that saved me? 

Did she know that she saved me from myself? 

****

**_******_**

"Kaoru?"

"Kenshin? I thought you had already left." She looked away and gently stroked the mane of her horse. 

"Why is that?"

"Tomoe-san is still there." Kenshin heard the hate in her voice. Was it directed to him or to Tomoe?

"I came back for you."

"Why? I'm not worth anything… I don't mean anything to you." 

Kenshin paused and gripped the box in his hands. She seemed so sad right now. She seemed so angry and lonely. 

"Yes you do…" 

"Kenshin… think about it, you have Tomoe! Why would you want me?" 

She turned to him and let him see her face. She was crying, but her tears did not turn to diamonds. They were smooth little water droplets. 

Kenshin noticed this and reached forwards, gently cupping her cheek.

"What's happening?"

Kaoru looked wide-eyes at the little droplets on Kenshin's fingers. 

"It must have something to do with this." Kenshin uncovered the box and timidly held it out to Kaoru. She looked down at the box and slowly held her hand towards it. 

She felt so compelled to touch it, to hold it. Was this what everything was about? This small mahogany box? Or was it about what was inside? Kaoru gently traced the engraving on the cover of it and gently fingered the golden lock. There was a small clicking sound and Kaoru flinched slightly. She opened the box with both hands and looked inside. 

"Wow…" A light emitted from the box. Kenshin looked down and saw the necklace inside. It was so beautiful. 

It shined like the sun. It was simple, but yet it was so beautiful. Kaoru took the necklace out of the box. 

"This is what he wanted…?" 

Kaoru frowned and walked to the bridge that hung over the flowing river. 

"This is what he wanted?!" Kaoru glared at the sky and gripped the necklace tighter. "He can have it! It's nothing to me, but a small trinket. He can just take this necklace down with him to hell…" 

Kaoru threw the necklace into the river and watched as it sank down into the deep water. There was a faint sparkle and Kaoru collapsed onto the ground with tears flowing down her face. 

"I don't care…"

Kenshin slowly kneeled in front Kaoru. He looked at her hands clamped in her lap. He reached out to her and took her hands in his. 

"It doesn't matter. Everything is fine… Everything will be okay." Kenshin attempted to smile down at her. 

Kaoru looked up at him with a surprised expression. 

"You're… your smiling…" Kenshin held her hands with one and cupped her cheek with the other. Kenshin let his smile grow larger. 

"I like it when you smile." 

Kenshin looked down at Kaoru's blushing face. She liked it when he smiled… 

Suddenly, Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's shoulders and pulled her towards him into an embrace. Kaoru's heart pounded against her chest as she inhaled his sandal wood scent. The tears in her eyes poured more freely. Was it all over? Could they ever be the same as they were before? 

Kaoru looked up into Kenshin's eyes. Instead of their normal cold amber color, they were lavender. Really soft and gentle lavender that they lit up her day and all she could do was smile. He looked so caring and so kind. Kaoru broke from the embrace and wiped her tears away. She smiled brightly and headed back to the cottage to help Hiko-sama fix dinner. 

****

**_******_**_The Next Day**********_

"Will the girls be coming with us?" 

Hiko looked at Aoshi. "They said they would rather stay here with me." 

"Then, we'll be off." Kenshin looked up at Aoshi and watched as his blue eyes flashed dangerously. He could tell that he didn't want to leave Misao here. He could tell that Aoshi loved Misao and it was obvious that Misao loved Aoshi. 

"Shinomori, you really are stupid."

"What?" 

"You still can't see it can you." 

Aoshi looked at Hiko, not caring that his emotions were showing. He was confused. Misao… what were they saying? Are they saying that you…? 

Slowly Aoshi pieced things together. His face slowly relaxed and was replaced with the same stoic expression as always. 

"That's what she meant…" Aoshi looked down, partly ashamed for his blindness and partly for not going after Misao earlier. He loved her and that was all that mattered. Aoshi left the room and left Hiko and Kenshin, who just stared at his back. 

**_******_**

****

****

"Aoshi-sama?" 

"Misao, are you coming back with us?" 

"Why should I? There's nothing for me there…" 

"Misao, your mother…" 

"Doesn't want me. I'm not needed there! At least here, I can help Kaoru and Hiko-sama."

"Misao…"

"It's final. I'm staying here." 

Aoshi looked down at her determined face. All he wanted was to reach out and take her as his own. At that moment, it seemed so possible. He could carry her off and they could get married. 

"You have a new suitor-"

"Tell him, I'm sorry but no."

"You don't even know who it is yet." Misao looked at Aoshi with her green eyes and turned away. 

"Fine! Tell me his name so I can reject him!" 

"He is a very stupid man… he didn't realize how much you meant to him, till you were gone…" 

"Who is it?" 

"He didn't realize how much he loved you till now…" 

"Aoshi-sama…" 

Misao closed her eyes. Did he really want her to marry? Why won't he just tell her who it is? 

"He really does love you… Isn't that what your looking for?" 

Misao nodded slowly, "But it's much more complex than that." 

"What do you want?" 

"I want…" 

Aoshi took a few steps towards Misao and looked down at her bowed head. He bent down and wrapped his arms around her waist, gently giving her cheek and gentle kiss. He held her tighter and pulled her towards him. Misao was too shocked to say anything. She just stood in his arms like a limp doll. 

"Misao… will you marry me?" 

Misao turned in his arms. She opened and closed her mouth, trying to form words but none would come out. Finally she just nodded. 

"Is that what you want?" Aoshi gently pressed his lips against hers. 

When he broke the kiss, Misao wrapped her arms around Aoshi's neck.

"Yes…" 

"I love you, Misao… don't ever forget that." 

"I will never forget it." 

**_******_**

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, sorry Kaoru… but, I need to do this." 

"I understand…" Misao smiled gently at Kaoru. 

"Don't worry about it… I'm sure something will happen…" 

"Really?"

Misao pulled Kaoru into a tight hug. Kaoru smiled at her friend. 

"I'm happy for you." 

Misao smiled and pulled Kaoru into a hug again. 

"Bye! I hope to see you sometime!" And then Misao was gone. She and Aoshi had left and she was here with Hiko-sama, alone. It was just like it had been before Kenshin… 

He probably already left to go see his Tomoe. 

"I'm going to miss him…" 

"Miss who?"

Kaoru turned around and there was the man she was just thinking about. She hasn't seen him all day and she had through that he already left, but here he was… smiling down at her. 

"Why are you still here?" 

"For you." 

"For me?" 

"I'm not leaving here without you." 

"But, you have Tomoe! She's waiting for you!" 

"She betrayed me." 

"Am I just a backup?"

"No… it's not like that."

Kaoru looked up at him with her piercing blue eyes. He still had the same lavender eyes as yesterday. His eyes were so beautiful. 

"Then… what is it… what is it like?" 

Kenshin took a deep breath. 

Kaoru regretted the question. She wished she could just take back the question because she didn't want to hear the answer. 

"It's like…" He leaned closer to her so that their faces were almost touching. "This…" 

He closed the gap between them and pressed his lips onto hers with a chaste kiss. Kaoru closed her eyes and succumbed to his charms. He gently caressed her cheeks and kissed them. He smiled down at her, she was so beautiful. Kaoru suddenly backed away. 

"What about Tomoe?" 

"What about her?"

"I don't want to be second in your heart. I don't want to share you. I don't want you to think of her… when your with…" She paused. Was it the right thing to say? "Me…" 

"I would never do that." 

"Kenshin, just go back to her. I know that you love and she loves you." 

"No, she doesn't. She loved someone else." 

"So you just come running to me?" 

"No…" 

Kaoru pushed him away. "Kenshin! I told you… I don't want to be second… I want to be the only one!" 

Kenshin took a step back. "I never loved her. I just went with her because I didn't want you to get hurt." 

"But, can't you see how much you hurt me?" 

"Kaoru… What do you think would happen if Shishio had found out that I… that I love you?" 

Kaoru looked up at him. "What?"

"What would he do to you if I loved you?" 

Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's hands and caressed them with his soft hands. "I love you Kaoru." 

"So you were afraid?" 

"For you." 

Kaoru pulled her hands back. She wanted to with all her heart to just go away with him, but he was the "Battousai." What would ever come from their relationship? They just weren't meant to be together. They were so different… 

"Kenshin… just go…" 

"But…" 

"Please don't force yourself into something. I know you could find someone way better than me." 

Kenshin looked down at her then walked away. Kaoru looked up, partly surprised that he left, but she did tell him to go away didn't she. He would never find satisfaction in her. Kaoru was afraid that he would get tired of her and run off with another. It was better to hurt him now, and then have them both hurt later on… Kaoru heard the horses hooves beat against the stones outside and suppressed the desire to run after him. She had to be strong and face this alone. Kaoru felt tears stinging in her eyes, but she didn't want to cry… not now. 

"I really do love you… but it just won't work…" 

She whispered to no one in particular. She just felt that it was right to admit it to the world although no one would ever hear her confession. Kaoru could hear Kenshin shouting out orders and closed her eyes. He would be gone and everything would just go back to normal. She wouldn't have to pine after him anymore and she wouldn't have to be afraid of him leaving her for someone else. She would be here alone with Hiko-sama till she grew old and died. 

"Kaoru, I'm not leaving here without you." 

"Kenshin!" 

Why won't he just leave?

"Kaoru, I'll stay here! Even if you won't take me, I'll just stay here to be close to you. I will never leave you again." 

"Kenshin…" 

"Kaoru, I told you I loved you. Nothing will ever change that, not even if you kick me out. I'll just come back." 

Kaoru felt something in her lighten. It was as if all her worries were gone. He would never leave her. He would always come back. He loved her. 

"Kenshin, your not lying?" 

"I would never lie to you." 

"I love you too!" 

Kenshin smiled down at her. 

"Hey! You knew I would say that!" 

Kenshin only ruffled her hair and pulled her towards him. 

"I take it back! I take it all back!" Kenshin just laughed. 

"You can't do that! You already told me you loved me, so now your mine!" Kaoru smiled up at him. He always knew what to say. 

"Do you really love me?" 

"More than you would ever know." 

**THE END**

**Okay! That's the end, end! Did you like it? I hope so! Took me a long time to write this. I hope it was romantic even though I thought it was kind of corny. I kept on repeating stuff, I know. That's kind of sad. Okay, well since this story is over I'll start updating my other ones too! Hopefully… -_- **

**I hope you all check out my other stories too! I'm really proud of all of them! Their so cool! Yippee! The end! Finito! Finish! **

**~FIN~**


End file.
